Broke This Pain
by HaeHyuk 'til die
Summary: Donghae tidak pernah menyangka jika keputusannya mengubah kewarganegaraan bisa merubah seluruh hidupnya. Termasuk kehilangan kehangatan keluarga dan hati seseorang yang paling ia kasihi/HaeHyuk & KyuHyuk/The 7th Chapter coming for you guys. Hope you enjoy this. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**BROKE THIS PAIN**

**Warning: BL/Slash, Typo(s), miss typo, EYD Failure, bad des.**

**Cast & Pairing: Lee Donghae (HaeHyuk) Lee Hyukjae (KyuHyuk) Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre & Rating: Angst(?), Romance** (**M**ature)**,** **Hurt/Comfort, showbiz**

Dedicated to **Myhyukkiesmile**, **ancofishy**, **Lyndaariez**, and all of my beloved reader. Hope you all enjoy this. ^_^

**Note: "**Talk**", '**Think**', italic = **flashback/dream

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: 3 hearts<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Sekalipun sosok manis di belakangnya sudah ratusan kali memohon, pemuda tampan itu tetap tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Semakin jauh, pergerakan kakinya semakin mantap, seolah tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa meruntuhkan tekad bulatnya—termasuk isakan pilu dari orang yang paling ia kasihi, di belakang sana.<em>

"_Jika kau tidak berhenti, hubungan kita berakhir!"_

_Sosok tampan itu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Dia sempat tegang, tapi hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan maju, meninggalkan sang kekasih yang kini terjatuh duduk di atas lantai yang dingin._

"KAJIMA_!" teriak sosok manis itu entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya, masih mencoba menahan sang kekasih supaya tetap berada di sisinya. "_Kajima! Jebal… kajima…,_" pinta sosok manis itu dengan perasaan putus asa. Tangisannya semakin kencang ketika bayangan sang kekasih tak lagi terjangkau oleh mata indahnya._

* * *

><p>"<em>Maafkan aku, Hyukkie. Tolong maafkan aku."<em>

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, peluh membanjiri pelipisnya, dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Selalu reaksi itu yang muncul ketika memori pahit itu kembali diputar oleh otaknya lewat mimpi.

Sosok manis itu bangun kemudian meneguk rakus air mineral yang selalu ada di atas meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya, sampai habis.

Namanya Lee Hyukjae, dia berumur 23 tahun, seorang pelatih _dance_ termuda di salah satu manajemen artis ternama di Korea. Kariernya cemerlang, hari-harinya selalu dihiasi dengan senyum cerah yang membuat banyak orang terpesona, tapi tidak ada yang menyangka jika ia mempunyai masa lalu yang sulit untuk dipahami. Salah satunya adalah mimpi buruk yang dialaminya barusan.

Hyukjae melirik jam digital di atas meja nakas lalu mendengus kesal, dia benci harus terbangun di jam satu dini hari seperti saat ini, terlebih karena mimpi sialan itu. Hyukjae bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengisi ulang gelasnya yang kosong, kerongkongan nya masih terasa kering karena mimpi sialan tadi. Di tengah perjalanan, Hyukjae berhenti sejenak di depan jendela besar ruang santai apartemennya. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingin melihat bintang-bintang di langit yang berwarna hitam kebiruan malam itu. Hyukjae menyibak sedikit tirai putih transparan yang membentang di sepanjang jendela.

"_Kau suka yang mana?"_

Hyukjae terkesiap, formasi bintang yang ada di depan matanya terlihat sama persis dengan formasi bintang yang terakhir ia dan orang itu lihat dulu. Waktu seolah berjalan mundur, Hyukjae seperti dihadapkan lagi pada peristiwa Lima tahun yang lalu. dimana dirinya dan seorang yang ia kasihi sedang berbagi kehangatan dibawah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka, sambil mengamati langit malam dari jendela besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan ranjang. Setiap nafas, setiap sentuhan, setiap kata, desahan, rasa sakit, erangan dan kenikmatan yang muncul malam itu masih bisa Hyukjae ingat betul tiap detailnya. Seolah-olah kejadian tersebut baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hyukjae masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika sang kekasih menyatakan kesanggupan untuk tetap berada di sisinya, bertahan sampai akhir, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kata-kata itu hanya bualan. Pemuda berengsek itu kini tak ada di sisinya.

Hyukjae kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu mudah mempercayai perkataan pemuda itu. Hyukjae memukuli kepalanya, supaya bayangan lelaki tampan itu menghilang dari pikirannya, namun tidak berhasil. Semakin lama bayangan tersebut malah semakin nyata tergambar dalam benaknya. Lelah karena tindakan konyol nya tidak membuahkan hasil, Hyukjae menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai. Air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh setetes demi setetes. "Padahal sudah lima tahun lebih. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Hyukjae mencengkeram kuat gelas yang masih ia pegang, sampai akhirnya benda kaca itu pecah di tangan mulusnya. Rasanya sakit, apalagi saat serpihan kaca itu berhasil merobek kulitnya yang halus, namun hal itu tak lebih menyakitkan dibanding luka dalam dadanya yang berhasil diukir oleh pemuda tampan pemilik hatinya, dulu.

"**Aku membencimu**, Lee Donghae!"

**o0o**

Belasan pakaian sudah ia pakai secara bergantian, puluhan hingga ratusan pose sudah dia tampilkan di depan photographer. Sekalipun lelah, bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum menawan di hadapan staf pemotretan malam itu.

"Bagus sekali! Sekarang coba melirik ke samping kiri sambil mengancingkan lengan," pinta si photographer, entah itu sudah instruksi yang ke berapa.

Sang model hanya bisa menurut dengan sebaik-baiknya. Semakin kecil ia membuat kesalahan, semakin cepat ia pulang dan berguling di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman.

"Tahan sebentar..." kemudian, kilatan kamera beberap kali menghujani sang model. "Ya, bagus sekali!" puji sang photographer sambil menurunkan kameranya dan tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini, Lee Donghae. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Kata sang photographer sambil mengacungkan satu ibu jarinya pada sang model. 'Akhirnya...' Sang model menghembuskan nafas lega.

Namanya Lee Donghae, dia penyanyi dan juga model yang namanya sedang melambung di Taiwan beberapa tahun terakhir. Dulunya, dia warga negara Korea, namun tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum debut sebagai penyanyi, kewarganegaraan nya berubah menjadi Warga negara Cina. Direktur dari manajemen nya tidak menginginkan para artis nya berkewarganegaraan lain selain Cina, terlalu merepotkan alasannya.

Jika boleh jujur, lelaki tampan itu tidak ingin mengganti status kewarganegaraan nya. Jika bukan karena hutang keluarganya yang menumpuk pada sang Direktur, mungkin Donghae tidak akan pernah mau mengganti kewarganegaraan nya terlebih menjadi publik figur dan tinggal di negeri orang seperti sekarang.

"Pulang dan istirahatlah. Besok masih ada sesi kedua," kata sang photographer.

Donghae membalasnya dengan senyum seadanya, tubuhnya terlalu letih untuk memberikan respon berlebih. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian menghampiri manajernya di belakang properti pemotretan.

"Kau tau? Kau sangat mengagumkan, Lee Donghae," puji sang manajer dalam bahasa mandarin yang fasih, lengkap dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tak ada sahutan dari Donghae. Sekali lagi, tubuhnya terlalu letih untuk sekedar meladeni hal-hal sepele macam perkataan manajernya.

"Ini untukmu. Aku tau kau lelah." Sang manajer memberi Donghae sebotol isotonic supaya kelelahan yang tampak di wajah tampan Donghae sedikit berkurang. Tapi hal itu sia-sia saja karena kelelahan yang dialami Donghae lebih pada kelelahan batin, bukan fisik.

Donghae melirik sinis sang manajer. 'Jika kau tau aku lelah, tak seharusnya kau masih memintaku untuk melakukan pemotretan malam-malam begini, bodoh!' umpat Donghae dalam hati. Dia menyambar isotonic tersebut lalu meminumnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Seakan mengerti apa isi pikiran Donghae, sang manajer tersenyum sambil menjawab dengan berbisik di telinga Donghae, "Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi di siang hari. Lagi pula pemotretannya tidak terlalu jauh kan dari apartemen mu. Lagi pula ini juga brand terkenal, sayang sekali kan kalau harus ditolak. Lagi pula—"

Daripada telinganya bengkak karena mendengarkan ocehan sang manajer yang tidak akan selesai dalam waktu satu jam, Donghae memilih pergi meninggalkan sang manajer.

"Hei! Tunggu aku Donghae! Kau mau menyetir sendiri? Kau mau meninggalkanku? Apa kau mau mati?"

Donghae tidak peduli, ia tetap berjalan keluar gedung menuju van manajernya sambil menatap langit. beberapa bintang yang ia lihat di atas langit, seperti sedang menyusun memori manisnya dengan seseorang yang ia kasihi, dulu sampai sekarang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" Donghae menggumam tanpa peduli pada sang manajer yang berhasil mengejarnya. "Apa kau merindukanku? Aku merindukanmu, Lee Hyukjae," kata Donghae dalam bahasa Korea yang tidak jelas.

**o0o**

Paginya, seluruh staf yang melihat Hyukjae masuk kantor dengan telapak tangan terbalut perban, langsung heboh. Mereka memberondong Hyukjae dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, namun sosok manis itu hanya bisa memberikan senyuman canggung sebagai jawaban, dan memohon pada semua orang untuk tidak melebih-lebihkan keadaan tangannya. Hyukjae kemudian melangkah mantap menuju tempat dia biasa berlatih sekaligus melatih para _trainee_ di agensinya. Reaksi para _trainee_ ketika melihat tangan Hyukjae juga tidak jauh beda dengan para staff yang ia temui di depan. "_Songsaenim_, tangan anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang _trainee_ muda bernama Chanyeol. Secepatnya dia berlari menghampiri sang tutor untuk memeriksa keadaan tangan Hyukjae. "Kenapa tangan _saem _bisa seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol cemas, dia membolak-balik tangan Hyukjae untuk memastikan tidak ada luka lain lagi di sana.

Hyukjae tersenyum manis melihat perhatian dari didikannya. Meskipun cerewet dan merepotkan, Chanyeol adalah didikan Hyukjae yang paling perhatian padanya. "Hei, nomor 3." Hyukjae memanggil Chanyeol dengan nomor urutnya, karena—jika boleh jujur—Hyukjae tidak bisa mengingat nama seluruh didikannya. Terlalu banyak. Hyukjae sering tertukar jika menunjuk seseorang dengan nama lengkapnya. Jadi untuk mengantisipasi, Hyukjae memberikan mereka nomor urut sesuai dengan tinggi badan para _trainee_-nya—dan Chanyeol adalah anak didik nomor tiga-nya yang mempunyai tinggi di atas rata-rata—menurut Hyukjae. "Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya tergores pecahan kaca sedikit, tidak akan membuatku lumpuh," lanjut Hyukjae diikuti tawa riangnya. Sang anak didik hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi, tanda kesal.

"Baiklah—" Hyukjae berjalan ke tengah ruang latihan, lalu mengambil sebuah papan kecil berisi daftar presensi para _trainee_ yang ia tangani. Daftar nama-nama dalam presensi tersebut pun juga berdasarkan tinggi badan. "—jika semua sudah berkumpul, latihannya akan langsung kita mulai saja. Nomor 2, hari ini giliranmu memimpin pemanasan kan?"

Semua anak didik Hyukjae mulai mengambil tempat masing-masing untuk mulai melakukan pemanasan, tak terkecuali anak bermata panda yang baru saja diminta memimpin pemanasan oleh Hyukjae.

Sambil memberikan tanda centang dalam kertas presensi di tangannya, Hyukjae melangkah menuju barisan paling belakang, menyalakan musik dan ikut melakukan pemanasan sambil mengawasi gerakan tiap anak didiknya yang berjumlah 12 orang. Sesekali Hyukjae harus berteriak kencang jika ada salah satu _trainee_ yang gerakannya salah ataupun kurang bertenaga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, musik sudah diganti oleh Hyukjae, pertanda bahwa pemanasannya sudah cukup. Hyukjae maju menempati posisi paling depan kemudian mulai melakukan gerakan sesuai musik yang ia putar. "Ikuti aku!" titah Hyukjae.

Tak menunggu instruksi ke dua, seluruh _trainee_ segera menirukan gerakan yang dicontohkan oleh Hyukjae, dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Di sisi lain, di balik jendela kaca ruang latihan Hyukjae, seorang lelaki tampan berdecak kagum melihat gerakan-gerakan Hyukjae. Lelaki tampan tersebut kemudian menjauh dari ruangan tempat Hyukjae melatih para _trainee_ nya.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah presiden direktur MCent—singkatan dari Marcus Cho entertainment. Dia jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae ketika sosok manis tersebut berpartisipasi sebagai peserta ajang pencarian bakat yang diselenggarakan oleh perusahaannya. Saat itu Kyuhyun sendiri yang menjadi juri. Melihat kemampuan menari Hyukjae yang matang, awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menggabungkan Hyukjae dengan beberapa _trainee_ pilihannya yang sudah siap debut, namun Kyuhyun berubah pikiran ketika Hyukjae mulai mendapat banyak perhatian dari orang sekitarnya—terutama para lelaki hidung belang yang bekerja padanya.

Kyuhyun tidak rela, dia tidak mau ada lebih banyak lagi lelaki hidung belang yang memandang Hyukjae seperti sedang berhadapan dengan hidangan lezat yang langka, jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai pelatih di perusahaannya saja. Kyuhyun memberikan fasilitas pendidikan untuk Hyukjae di kampus milik ayahnya, dengan harapan Hyukjae bisa menjadi pendidik yang handal suatu hari nanti. Kyuhyun senang karena hal itu sudah terwujud sekarang.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya, lalu duduk di balik meja kerja. Matanya tak lepas dari sebuah figura kotak berbingkai sulur yang ia letakan di samping komputernya. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae."

Satu hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah kekasih Lee Hyukjae, kurang lebih satu tahun terakhir.

**o0o**

Ketika matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, Hyukjae mengakhiri sesi latihannya dengan para _trainee_, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya di sebuah cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari MCent, untuk makan siang bersama. Di tengah makan siang mereka, Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari kantor cabangnya yang berada di Taiwan. Wajah Kyuhyun cerah seketika. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Hyukjae penasaran. "Ada berita bagus apa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. "Aku berhasil mengajak artis idola mu bergabung dalam Musikal selanjutnya," kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah kelewat semangat. "Artis Taiwan idola ku? Siapa?" Hyukjae tidak mengerti dari mana Kyuhyun menyimpulkan dirinya menyukai salah satu artis di Taiwan. Justru selama ini Hyukjae sangat anti dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan daerah tersebut. "Iya, idola mu, Lee Donghae." Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

DEG! Seperti ada petir yang menyambar hatinya, Hyukjae mati rasa saat itu juga. Dari sekian banyak idola di Taiwan, kenapa harus Lee Donghae yang Kyuhyun pilih? "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu Zhoumi, presiden direktur agensi Lee Donghae yang sedang melakukan survei di beberapa musikal. Dia berencana untuk mengembangkan potensi artis nya—terutama Lee Donghae—di bidang musikal. Lalu aku teringat satu majalah edisi khusus debut Lee Donghae yang aku temukan di loker kampus mu dan juga foto pra debut Donghae di salah satu literatur perkuliahan mu. Aku berfikir kau menyukai Lee Donghae makanya aku menawarkan kerja sama pada Zhoumi di musikal mendatang, dengan Lee Donghae sebagai pemeran utamanya."

Tiba-tiba tangan Hyukjae mengepal, dia marah pada Kyuhyun. Bukan karena kelancangan sang kekasih yang secara tidak langsung terungkap, namun lebih kepada tindakan Kyuhyun mengajak Donghae bergabung dalam musikal nya tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae.

**(T.B.C)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previous chapter_**

_Tiba-tiba tangan Hyukjae mengepal, dia marah pada Kyuhyun. Bukan karena kelancangan sang kekasih yang secara tidak langsung terungkap, namun lebih kepada tindakan Kyuhyun mengajak Donghae bergabung dalam musikal nya tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae._

* * *

><p><strong>BROKE THIS PAIN<strong>

**Warning: BL/Slash (But... GS for Heechul & Henry/Xian Hua), Typo(s), miss typo, EYD Failure, bad des.**

**Cast & Pairing: Lee Donghae (HaeHyuk) Lee Hyukjae (KyuHyuk) Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre & Rating: Angst(?), Romance** (**M**ature)**,** **Hurt/Comfort, Showbiz**

Dedicated to **Myhyukkiesmile**, **ancofishy**, **Lyndaariez**, and all of my beloved reader. Hope you all enjoy this. ^_^

**Note: "**Talk**", '**Think**', italic = **flashback/dream

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Shadow<strong>

* * *

><p>Koper berukuran besarnya sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam benda, mulai dari pakaian, buku, sampai perlengkapan harian. Namun Donghae masih belum puas menyiksa tas beroda tersebut. Sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas, ia tambahkan lagi beberapa potong baju kedalam koper, menjejalkannya di tiap sudut yang masih memiliki sedikit celah. Selama kurang lebih lima tahun tinggal di negeri orang dan tiga tahun menjalani pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak ia minati, baru kali ini ia mendapat kabar gembira. Kabar yang mampu membuatnya seperti orang gila saking bagusnya kabar tersebut. Pulang ke Korea. Yah meskipun tujuan kepulangannya juga termasuk segelintir dari puluhan poin kegiatan dalam kontrak yang harus ia jalani dengan berat hati.<p>

"Hyukkie akhirnya aku bisa pulang. Aku akan segera menemuimu. Tunggulah aku!"

Dari luar, seseorang berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Donghae yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Ia menggeleng maklum. Sudah lebih dari sering Donghae teledor dengan keamanannya sendiri.

Liu Xian Hua—composer ZMent merangkap tetangga Donghae—berdiri di ruang tamu sambil menjinjing satu renteng kotak makanan berukuran besar. "Lee Donghae, kau di dalam?" tanya Xian Hua sambil melongokan kepala ke seluruh arah, mencari keberadaan sang pemilik apartemen. Di sana ia bisa melihat kepala Donghae menyembul dari balik pintu kamar. "Bibi Xian Hua!" seru Donghae penuh semangat.

"Maaf masuk tanpa permisi. Seperti bisa, pintunya tidak tertutup rapat."

Sambil tersenyum senang, Donghae keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan mendekati Xian Hua. "Tak apa bibi, apartemenku selalu terbuka untuk bibi."

"Dan juga untuk pencuri," Xian Hua menambahkan, sehingga membuat Donghae terkekeh.

Ketika Donghae sudah berada di hadapannya, Xian Hua meletakan telapak tangannya di pipi Donghae. Membelainya, seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan ibu kepada anaknya jika sedang menyalurkan rasa sayang ataupun sekedar memberi nasihat. Ajaibnya, Donghae tidak menolak sama sekali—Donghae tidak pernah menolak satu pun perlakuan lembut Xian Hua terhadapnya.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, Donghae. Lain kali pastikan pintu apartemenmu tertutup dengan benar dan terkunci rapat. Mengerti?"

"Siap, komandan!" kata Donghae sambil menirukan sikap hormat para angkatan. Xian Hua tidak bisa menahan kekehannya. Tanpa perlu meminta izin, Xian Hua melangkah menuju dapur, diikuti Donghae. "Kau pasti belum makan kan? Bibi bawa banyak makanan. Ayo makan bersama!" ajak Xian Hua dengan nada terlewat ramah. Mata Donghae berbinar-binar. "Wah~ bibi selalu tau kapan perutku mengadakan konser. Bibi memang yang terbaik!"

Kembali Xian Hua tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Donghae. Ia pun mulai menata makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja makan. Sedangkan Donghae mengambil peralatan makan dari lemari penyimpanannya.

Salah satu dari segelintir faktor yang membuat Donghae betah di Taiwan adalah Xian Hua. Perhatiannya pada Donghae seperti perhatian seorang ibu terhadap anaknya. Bahkan saat ia pertama kali tiba di Taiwan pun, Xian Hua lah yang menyambutnya di bandara, lalu memberi tumpangan secara cuma-cuma pada Donghae. Tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan Donghae diizinkan tinggal di apartemen Xian Hua sampai bisa mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Terkadang, Donghae sendiri bingung dengan keramahan Xian Hua padanya, namun Donghae tidak mau pusing memikirkannya, selama tidak merasa dirugikan.

Ketika semuanya sudah siap, Xian Hua duduk di hadapan Donghae sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja. "Makanlah yang banyak. Tapi jangan terburu-buru. Oke?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias. "Selamat makan bibi!" teriaknya lantang.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Donghae sibuk menyumpit dan memasukan ini-itu ke dalam mulutnya, sedangkan Xian Hua hanya memperhatikannya sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Eum, kapan kau berangkat ke Korea?" tiba-tiba Xian Hua bertanya.

"Kata manajer, besok, dengan penerbangan terakhir. Katanya, supaya fans tidak mengerumuni bandara dan mengganggu kenyamanan pengguna bandara yang lain."

Raut wajah Xian Hua mendadak berubah murung. Ujung jarinya yang lentik mengetuki meja dengan irama resah. "Jadi selama dua bulan kita tidak akan bertemu ya?" tanyanya setengah menggumam.

Tiba-tiba Donghae berhenti mengunyah, ia menatap Xian Hua lekat-lekat. Donghae cukup cermat untuk mengenali ekspresi sedih Xian Hua. Ia meletakan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Xian Hua. "Hanya dua bulan, bibi. Setelah itu aku akan kembali." Donghae sendiri tidak mempercayai apa yang mulutnya ucapkan. Padahal sebelum bertemu Xian Hua siang ini, Donghae sudah serius berdoa supaya dirinya tidak kembali lagi ke Taiwan. Ia berencana kabur atau melakukan hal lain yang bisa membuatnya tertahan di Korea. Tapi entah mengapa setelah melihat wajah murung Xian Hua, hati kecil Donghae berkata bahwa ia ingin tetap berada di Taiwan, tepatnya di sisi Xian Hua.

Xian Hua tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung tangan Donghae. Dia harus berbesar hati melepas kepergian Donghae, toh lelaki tampan itu akan segera kembali berapa di sisinya. "Hati-hati di jalan ya. Jika sempat bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu, sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku untuk mereka."

Donghae mendekat untuk memeluk erat Xian Hua. "Pasti akan aku sampaikan. Akan ku ceritakan banyak hal tentang bibi pada mereka. Andaikan kalian bisa bertemu, aku yakin kalian akan cocok satu sama lain."

Xian Hua mengangguk sambil mengusap punggung tegap Donghae, matanya mulai menitikan air mata, sangat kontras dengan Donghae yang tersenyum senang dan terlihat benar-benar menikati pelukan tersebut. Entah kenapa tiap kali Xian Hua memeluknya perasaan Donghae selalu tenang, sama seperti berada dalam dekapan ibunya.

**o0o**

Satu minggu lebih setelah memberi berita tentang Donghae—yang menurut Kyuhyun adalah idola sang kekasih—Hyukjae secara terang-terangan mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Tidak mau makan siang bersama, tidak mau pulang bersama, bahkan berpapasan sedetik saja Hyukjae tidak mau. Sebenarnya, sudah tidak ada masalah mengenai kerja sama Kyuhyun dengan Zhoumi yang melibatkan Donghae. Hyukjae sadar ia tidak berhak marah pada Kyuhyun mengenai hal itu, toh niat Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya baik—untuk memberikan kejutan pada Hyukjae dengan cara mempertemukan dirinya dengan sang idola, menurut Kyuhyun—namun yang tidak bisa Hyukjae terima adalah: kenapa harus dirinya yang menjadi pembuat koreografi dalam proyek musikal yang akan dibintangi Donghae nanti? Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam proyek musikal manapun. Sekalipun hal tersebut atas rekomendasi dewan direksi.

Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak karena rencana tersebut sudah sah, siap direalisasikan. Dan terlepas dari statusnya sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun, Hyukjae sadar dirinya tidak bisa menghindari hal tersebut. Ia harus profesional. Namun sebelum menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, ia ingin melampiaskan sedikit kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun. Lelaki yang mati-matian Hyukjae jaga hatinya, lelaki yang ia harapkan bisa memecahkan seluruh rasa nyeri dalam dadanya dan menguraikannya menjadi butiran kebahagiaan yang indah. Lelaki yang sangat Ia harapkan bisa menghapus bayangan cinta lama yang setengah mati ingin Hyukjae lupakan.

"Hyukkie, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku begini?"

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir mengikuti gerak-gerik Hyukjae yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya untuk dimasukan ke dalam tas punggung besar. "Hyukkie..." Kyuhyun masih gigih membujuk Hyukjae.

"Kyu aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat," kata Hyukjae dengan nada tegas. Tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun, Hyukjae menyandang ranselnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan praktek. Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia menyerah sampai di situ. "Aku antar pulang ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Hyukjae di sebelahnya. "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Hyukjae sama sekali tidak peduli, ia masih berjalan lurus sambil sesekali tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan staf MCent lainnya.

"Baby..." Kyuhyun merengek.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, rengekan Kyuhyun mampu Hyukjae abaikan, namun rengekan Kyuhyun yang ke tujuh, benar-benar tidak bisa diabaikan karena lelaki tampan itu merengek sambil memasang wajah anak anjing yang baru saja dibuang induknya, tepat di depan wajahnya.

Akhirnya—dengan sangat terpaksa—Hyukjae menyerah, lalu menghela napas pasrah saat Kyuhyun menyeretnya menuju mobil.

**o0o**

Sesampainya mereka di depan gedung apartemen Hyukjae, hujan deras di sertai petir besar-besaran tiba-tiba datang. Hyukjae tiba-tiba ingat sebarapa takutnya Kyuhyun ketika mengemudi di tengah badai. Hyukjae memutuskan masuk ke dalam mobil lagi. "Hujannya sangat deras, aku tidak yakin akan cepat reda. Masukan mobilmu, menginaplah di sini malam ini."

Kyuhyun hampir mengorek telinnganya sendiri menggunakan kunci mobil saking sulitnya ia percaya pada apa yang baru saja mengalun lembut dari bibir sang kekasih. Ini adalah kali pertama Hyukjae mengajaknya menginap. Ragu-ragu Kyuhyun berkata. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu."

"Ini permintaan, bukan perintah, Kyu," kata Hyukjae sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam hanya untuk sekedar menutupi rasa senang yang meluap-luap dalam dadanya. "Baiklah."

**o0o**

Berbekal kaus bergambar bajak laut bertopi jerami, celana olah raga selutut milik Hyukjae dan juga handuk untuk mengeringkan helaian sewarna madunya yang basah, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang santai, dimana Hyukjae berdiri di sisi jendela besar, memperhatikan derasnya hujan dari balik kaca. Tak lama kemudian sosok yang begitu Kyuhyun gilai tersebut membalikan badan perlahan, menyapanya dengan senyuman manis yang menjadi favorit Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai ya? Persediaan wine ku habis. Jadi aku membuatkanmu teh hangat, supaya badanmu tidak menggigil."

Satu yang Hyukjae ingat baik-baik dalam otaknya tentang Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan itu tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dalam kedinginan tanpa wine ataupun faktor penghangat lainnya.

Kyuhyun melirik meja yang berisi teko teh dengan bibir yang masih mengepulkan asap, lengkap dengan dua buah cangkir dan sepiring kue kering. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sekaligus bersorak dalam hati. Semarah apapun sosok manis itu padanya, Kyuhyun tau, Hyukjae tidak akan mengabaikannya terlalu lama, terlebih saat hujan deras begini. Karena sesungguhnya Hyukjae adalah pribadi yang lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Oh! Dan juga, aku lupa kalau persediaan bahan mentahku di kulkas sudah habis. Tapi jangan cemas, aku sudah memesan makanan untuk makan malam," kata Hyukjae sambil berbalik untuk kembali mengamati derasnya hujan.

Kyuhun tidak peduli pada apapun. Selama bisa bersama Hyukjae, tidak makan pun Kyuhyun bersedia—cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang malas berfikir realistis. Ia berjalan mendekti Hyukjae, memeluknya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak sang kekasih.

Ada satu perasaan yang rasanya tidak asing bagi Hyukjae ketika hembusan napas Kyuhyun menyapa ramah kulitnya.

"Maafkan aku..." bisik Kyuhyun. "Aku tau akhir-akhir ini aku sering seenaknya padamu."

Mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae pun tersenyum. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kyu. Jadi jangan bahas masalah itu lagi."

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti, Hyukkie." Kyuhyun makin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hyukjae, menghirup seluruh wangi tubuh Hyukjae.

"Kyu?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apapun yang kau mau, baby."

Hyukjae memegangi tangan Kyuhyun yng melingkari pinggangnya. "Jangan pernah lepaskan aku. Jangan pernah lepaskan hatiku yang sudah kau genggam."

Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae, Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap kaca bening yang memantulkan bayangan samar dirinya dan Hyukjae. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, baby. Sampai kapanpun. Lagi pula, siapa yang berani merebutmu dariku?"

'Kau tidak tau dia, Kyu...'

Hyukjae menutupi rasa mirisnya dengan sebuah senyum palsu. "Aku harap juga tidak ada yang berani."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

Perlahan Hyukjae menutup mata sambil menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa diberi kecupan-kecupan intens pada pundaknya, oleh Kyuhyun. Hyukjae tidak menolak, malah merilekskan tubuhnya supaya bisa menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae harus bisa terlena dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Harus! Demi menghapus bayangan di masa lalunya, dan juga demi kebahagiaan yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae harus bisa memindahkan hatinya pada Kyuhyun. Secepatnya!

"Hyukkie—"

Tangan Hyukjae bergerak lembut, mengusap helaian sewarna madu milik kyuhyun, memberikan isyarat pada sang kekasih untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

Bibir Kyuhyun perlahan merayap di leher Hyukjae, mengecupi tiap inci kulit mulus tanpa cacat tersebut.

"—apa kau tau—" Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak menggerayangi bagian tubuh Hyukjae yang lain. Hal intim seperti ini adalah yang pertama bagi mereka—selain ciuman di bibir. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin terburu-buru. Kyuhyun tidak ingin terlalu memaksa Hyukjae. Ia ingin Hyukjae sendiri yang memohon untuk ia sentuh lebih jauh. "—bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyukkie?" bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif. Ia mulai melumat leher Hyukjae. Alhasil, satu lenguhan kecil berhasil meluncur dari dari bibir Hyukjae, bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah bayangan yang tak pernah mau pergi dari pikirannya, sekeras apapun Hyukjae berusaha.

"Emhh, aku juga mencintaimu Ha—" Mata Hyukjae membulat. Sekalipun dia bersama Kyuhyun dalam posisi sangat intim, bayangan Donghae tetap tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya.

Kyuhyun sadar tubuh Hyukjae tiba-tiba menegang. Ia hentikan kegiatannya di leher Hyukjae untuk menatap sang kekasih melalui kaca jendela. "Hyukkie, kau kenapa?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Hyukjae terkesiap. Telinganya memang mendengar dengan jelas suara cemas Kyuhyun , namun dalam bayangan samar kaca bening di depannya, Hyukjae tidak melihat wajah cemas Kyuhyun, Hyukjae malah melihat wajah kekanakan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hyukkie?" Kyuhyun membalik posisi Hyukjae namun saat Hyukjae berhasil menghadap padanya, Kyuhyun malah mendapat dorongan yang cukup keras dari Hyukjae lengkap dengan teriakan, "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Kyuhyun terjatuh dan ternganga. Tak percaya Hyukjae bisa melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

"Hyukkie?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hyukjae terkesiap. Hyukjae baru sadar jika orang yang tadi memeluknya bukanlah Donghae. "Ya Tuhan! Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyukjae segera berjongkok untuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. "Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar. Maafkan aku."

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Hyukkie?"

"Aku..." Hyukjae menggigit bibir, hati kecilnya memilih untuk tidak jujur. Dan keputusan itu di dukung oleh suara bel pintu yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Mungkin itu makanan yang ku pesan. Sebentar, Kyu."

Hyukjae segera meloloskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Berjalan secepat yang ia bisa menuju pintu.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya. Selama ia berkencan dengan Hyukjae, baru kali ini ia melihat keanehan tersebut, tapi ia tidak bisa menebak apa itu. Yang jelas Kyuhyun harus mencari tau sendiri apa penyebab perubahan sikap Hyukjae, karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa Hyukjae tidak akan mau mengatakan hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

**o0o**

Katika taxi yang ditumpanginya sampai di depan gerbang tinggi yang mempunyai tulisan "kediaman Lee" tepat di atas bel, Donghae keluar dari taxi diikuti sang manajer. Udara dingin di pagi awal musim dingin menyapa ramah wajah Donghae. Ia menengadah sebentar ke langit yang masih berwarna biru sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah kembali ke Korea.

"Aku seperti bermimpi berada di sini. Sulit dipercaya," kata sang manajer dalam bahasa mandarin yang fasih—ia mengerti bahasa Korea namun masih kesulitan untuk melafalkannya.

"Aku lebih tidak percaya daripada dirimu." Dengan semangat, Donghae menekan bel tersebut. Sang manajer hanya tersenyum.

Donghae dan manajernya hanya butuh waktu dua menit untuk menunggu seseorang membukakan gerbang tersebut. Setelah gerbang tersebut terbuka, Donghae dan si pembuka pintu sama-sama tercenung. Saling berdebat dengan sisi lain masing-masing, karena tidak percaya pada kesimpulan yang dibuat otak masing-masing.

"Pak Kim?" Donghae yang paling awal bertanya setengah menjerit. Barulah orang yang membukakan gerbang tersebut menanggapi. "Tuan muda Lee Donghae?"

Donghae mengangguk lalu memeluk pembuka gerbang. Pak Kim adalah kepala keamanan di kediaman Lee, sekaligus orang yang berperan paling besar dalam membentuk mental baja Donghae.

"Senang sekali akhirnya saya bisa melihat tuan muda lagi!"

"Aku juga sangat senang pak Kim!"

"Mari masuk, semua orang pasti senang melihat anda. Biar saya bawakan barang-barang anda." Mendengar hal tersebut, saat itu juga Donghae berlari meninggalkan pak Kim dan manajernya yang sedang geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ajaibnya. Donghae tidak peduli pada apapun. Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu hal. Menemui seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

**o0o**

Hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin Donghae datangi pertama kali ketika kembali ke Korea. Tempat dimana ia menghabiskan satu malam menggairahkan bersama seseorang yang amat ia kasihi. Namun ketika Donghae berada di depan pintu tersebut, ia malah ragu. Donghae tiba-tiba takut. Bagaimana jika seseorang dalam ruangan tersebut menolak kehadirannya? lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana jika orang itu bersikap acuh padanya? Mengingat bagaimana caranya pergi meninggalkan orang tersebut.

Dan akhirnya, Donghae tidak peduli pada apapun. Tekadnya sudah bulat ingin melihat sosok yang ia rindukan itu.

Dalam hitungan detik pintu tersebut dibuka perlahan oleh Donghae.

_"Hai! Selamat datang di rumah!"_

Donghae termangu di tempatnya. Ia ingin sekali mendengar kalimat tersebut mengalun ceria dari bibir orang itu. Lalu melihat orang itu berlari ke arahnya, memberikan pelukan hangat dan juga kecupan selamat datang, tepat di bibir. Namun Donghae kini sadar hal tersebut hanyalah angan. Kamar yang ia harapkan berpenghuni ternyata kosong, orang yang ia rindukan tidak ada di sana. Semua perabotnya tertutup oleh kain putih. Ia lupa jika penghuninya sudah lama meninggalkan kediaman tersebut, tepatnya sehari sebelum ia pergi ke Taiwan.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang tinggal di kediaman tersebut, Donghaelah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya sosok tersebut. Karena menghilangnya sosok itu tak lebih dari sekedar upaya terakhir untuk mencegah kepergian Donghae. Yang tidak Donghae mengerti adalah, kenapa sosok itu tidak pernah kembali sampai detik ini? —menurut Donghae.

Dari samping kamar yang Donghae masuki, keluarlah nyonya rumah keluarga tersebut. Sedikit mengernyit bingung melihat kamar anaknya terbuka lebar. Penasaran, ia pun mendekat. Matanya membulat seketika, namun keterkejutannya bisa ia kendalikan dengan mudah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Kedatangan Donghae memang bukan sebuah kejutan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Donghae sudah memberi kabar.

"Donghae-ah..."

Yang disapa menoleh secara perlahan, memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk mengusir rasa perih di hatinya. Sayangnya hal tersebut gagal. "_Eomma_... aku pulang," katanya dengan suara tertahan.

Sebagaian dari dirinya ingin sekali menyambut kedatangan Donghae dengan sebuah pelukan hangat, namun sebagian dari dirinya yang lain melarang keras hal tersebut. Ia tetap berdiri di posisinya, tak bergeming. "Ternyata lima tahun benar-benar membuatmu lupa dengan rumah kita ya, Hae-ah. Kamarmu kan yang di sebelah sini." Katanya sambil menujuk pintu di belakangnya. Namun hal itu hanyalah basa basi belaka. Ia tau Donghae tidak lupa dengan denah rumahnya, sekalipun rumah tersebut sudah banyak mengalami perubahan interior dari tahun ke tahun.

"_Eomma_..."

Tanpa di duga, Donghae menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ibu, lalu menangis tanpa suara. "_Eomma_ tidak merindukanku?" kata Donghae teredam pundak sang ibu.

'Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, sangat meridukanmu.' Namun dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan itu terpupuk subur. Akan terasa berat jika suatu saat Donghae kembali meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke Taiwan. "Kau istirahatlah dulu. Kamarmu sudah di bersihkan. _Eomma_ akan memasak. Nanti akan _eomma_ panggil jika masakannya sudah siap."

Donghae menggeleng pelan lalu melepaskan sang ibu yang tak kunjung membalas pelukannya. "Aku ingin menemani _eomma_ memasak."

Sang ibu tersenyum dalam rasa perih. Entah sampai kapan ia mampu menahan berbagai macam perasaan yang ada dalam dadanya.

**o0o**

Hanya ada satu kemeja besar yang Hyukjae simpan dalam lemari pakaiannya, jelas kemeja tersebut bukan milik Hyukjae karena ukuran badan kemeja tersebut sangat besar. Bahkan jika Hyukjae yang memakai kemeja tersebut, ia tidak perlu repot menggunakan bawahan, karena kemeja tersebut sudah mampu menutupi setengah pahanya. Hyukjae sendiri bingung kenapa ia menyimpan benda keramat tersebut sedangkan pemiliknya malah menelantarkan benda tersebut sendirian dalam lemari pakaian yang kosong melompong.

"Baby."

Hyukjae terkesiap, ia baru ingat bahwa ada orang lain dalam kamarnya. Buru-buru ia tarik kemeja tersebut dari bawah tumpukan kemejanya yang tertata rapi, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Aku punya kemeja yang seukuran denganmu, tapi aku tidak punya celana yang cocok untukmu." Hyukjae pun menyerahkan kemeja tersebut pada Kyuhyun. "Tak apa, aku akan memakai celana yang kemarin. Nanti akan ku ganti di kantor, aku punya baju cadangan di sana." Kyuhyun membuka lipatan kemeja tersebut lalu terdiam cukup lama. Seingat Kyuhyun—dan asumsinya sudah mutlak benar, Hyukjae tidak pernah menyukai warna putih. Ia benci warna tersebut, Kyuhyun bahkan membuang semua koleksi pakaian warna putihnya karena Hyukjae selalu marah-marah ketika melihatnya memakai pakaian warna putih. Dan warna putih kemeja yang diberikan Hyukjae padanya membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. "Apa ini kemejamu, Hyukkie?"

Seperti sudah mengantisipasi munculnya pertanyaan tersebut, Hyukjae pun menjawab dengan tenang. "Bukan. Kemeja itu milik kakakku." Hyukjae tidak berbohong. Dengan lembut ia menarik kemejanya dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu memakaikannya pada badan Kyuhyun yang setengah telanjang. Mengancingkan kancingnya satu persatu. Hyukjae pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja, tempat dan orang yang ia pakaikan kemeja tersebut, berbeda. Tangan Hyukjae bergetar hebat, namun ia paksa dirinya untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan tersebut sambil bertanya dalam hati, benarkah dirinya tidak bisa melupakan lelaki tampan itu? Benarkah rasa sakit dalam hatinya tidak akan pernah bisa dihancurkan oleh Kyuhyun?

* * *

><p><em>Di dalam kamarnya, Hyukjae berdiri di depan seorang lelaki tampan, sibuk memasangkan sebuah kemeja putih pada lelaki di depannya. "Kemejanya pas!" teriak lelaki di hadapan Hyukjae, setelah kemeja tersebut terpasang rapi. "Bagaimana bisa kau tau ukuran kemejaku? Kau mengukur badanku saat tidur?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.<em>

_Hyukjae berdecak, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjangnya, mengambil seutas dasi yang tergeletak di sana. "Aku sering menemani _eomma_ membelikan kemeja untukmu, jelas aku tau ukuranmu. Bodoh!"_

_Yang dikatai tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali, justru terkekeh senang. Lelaki tampan itu mendekat, lalu memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. Tidak ada rasa takut aksi mereka akan diketahui banyak orang. Pintu kamar Hyukjae terkunci dan kedua orang tua mereka tidak ada di rumah. "Lee Hyukjae… _saranghanda_."_

_Ada satu desiran menyenangkan dalam dada Hyukjae, ia merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan lelaki tampan di belakangnya. Pipi Hyukjae tiba-tiba merona merah. Dan Hyukjae tau hal itu **tidak benar**. Rasanya ia ingin kabur dari pelukan lelaki tampan itu, namun tidak bisa. Kakinya seperti terpaku rapat dengan lantai, tidak bisa digerakkan barang sesentipun. Ini bukan kali pertama Hyukjae mendengar kata sakral tersebut. Lelaki tampan di belakangnya sudah lebih dari sering mengatakan hal tersebut, jika suasananya mendukung. Sayangnya, Hyukjae tidak pernah serius menanggapi pernyataan tersebut. Bahkan tak jarang Hyukjae menanggapi pernyataan tersebut dengan candaan._

_"Oke, cinta-cintaannya nanti saja ya, setelah pulang sidang. Oke?" Dengan gesit, Hyukjae berbalik lalu memasangkan dasi yang ia pegang pada lelaki di depannya. Mati-matian Hyukjae meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dikatakan lelaki tempan itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang sesama saudara, tidak lebih._

_Lelaki di depannya mendesah kecewa namun tetap mencoba tersenyum._

_Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Hyukjae. Namun lagi-lagi Hyukjae harus berusaha keras untuk mengabaikannya._

_Setelah selesai menyimpulkan dasi, Hyukjae berniat keluar dari kamarnya. Hawa dalam kamar tersebut sudah sangat tidak nyaman baginya. Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah jauh, si lelaki tampan menarik lengan Hyukjae dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Hyukjae, mengunci mata Hyukjae dengan sorot matanya yang tegas._

_"Jika aku bisa mendapatkan nilai A+ dalam sidang nanti. Apa yang bisa aku minta darimu sebagai hadiah kelulusanku?"_

_Hyukjae berfikir keras, namun ia tak menemukan satu pun gagasan menarik yang bisa ia berikan sebagai hadiah kelulusan. Jadilah dia yang balik bertanya "Kau maunya apa? Apapun akan aku beri, asal jangan yang aneh-aneh," katanya di akhiri dengan sebuah senyum canggung yang terlihat miris._

_"Bagaimana jika aku meminta hatimu?"_

_Debaran jantung Hyukjae semakin menguat, semakin lama malah semakin kencang. Hyukjae yakin lelaki di depannya juga bisa mendengar debaran itu, bahkan merasakannya—mengingat tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan dada mereka. 'Ini salah!** SALAH BESAR**!' Hyukjae menjerit dalam hati, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Akal sehatnya memang menolak untuk mengakui perasaan yang berbalas tersebut—karena takut dengan konsekuensi yang akan mereka hadapi di kemudian hari. Namun, hati kecilnya mendesak untuk mengiyakan permohonan lelaki tampan itu._

_"Hyukkie… ku mohon…" Lelaki tampan itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Hyukjae. "Aku menyayangimu, lebih dari sekedar ikatan kakak-adik. Aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku, sama seperti aku membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Dan aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."_

_Cukup! Lelaki itu sudah berhasil meluruh lantakan pertahanan kokoh yang mati-matian Hyukjae bangun, mendorong Hyukjae untuk membuka ketukan lembut pada pintu hatinya, membangkitkan seluruh gejolak dalam dada Hyukjae. Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae pun menyerah. "Akan ku berikan hatiku, jika itu yang kau mau," kata Hyukjae dengan nada lembut namun penuh keyakinan. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada konsekuensi yang menanti mereka di kemudian hari. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah berada di sisi lelaki tampan itu, sampai akhir._

_Mata keduanya masih saling membidik, menyelami perasaan dan ketulusan satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya, tanpa mereka sadari, jarak antara wajah mereka sudah lenyap. Mata mereka terpejam, bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan dan bergerak lembut dengan irama pelan namun memabukkan._

_"Aku mencintaimu, kakak ku, **Lee Donghae**."_

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to:<strong> **rani gaem 1, nurul p. putri, myhyukkiesmile, lyndaariezz, FN, love haehyuk, Youmustbeknowme, narty2h0415, Mey Hanazaki, nyukkunyuk, fitri, HaeHyuk Love, NovaVishy, rsming, Lan214EunhaElf, NicKyun, akuu, cho ri rin, HaoHaoHyvk, Polarise437, **any reviewer with '**Guest**' name**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previous chapter_**

_Dengan lembut ia menarik kemejanya dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu memakaikannya pada badan Kyuhyun yang setengah telanjang. Mengancingkan kancingnya satu persatu. Hyukjae pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja, tempat dan orang yang ia pakaikan kemeja tersebut, berbeda. Tangan Hyukjae bergetar hebat, namun ia paksa dirinya untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan tersebut sambil bertanya dalam hati, benarkah dirinya tidak bisa melupakan lelaki tampan itu? Benarkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya tidak akan pernah bisa dihancurkan oleh Kyuhyun?_

* * *

><p><strong>BROKE THIS PAIN<strong>

**Warning: BL/Slash (But... GS for Heechul & Henry/Xian Hua), Typo(s), miss typo, EYD Failure, bad des.**

**Cast & Pairing: Lee Donghae (HaeHyuk) Lee Hyukjae (KyuHyuk) Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre & Rating: Angst(?), Romance** (**M**ature)**,** **Hurt/Comfort, Showbiz**

Dedicated to **Myhyukkiesmile**, **ancofishy**, **Lyndaariez**, and all of my beloved reader. Hope you all enjoy this. ^_^

**Note: "**Talk**", '**Think**', italic = **flashback/dream

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Ring<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Pukul sebelas malam waktu Incheon.<em>

_Setelah memastikan tak ada satu pun orang yang masih terjaga dalam rumahnya, Hyukjae mengendap masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae. Hyukjae tau sang kakak sedang marah besar padanya. Sumber masalahnya adalah Hyukjae tidak bisa mengatakan kata tidak pada Nichkhun, teman seangkatan Hyukjae yang mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Hyukjae. Tadi sore, tepat setelah acara kelulusan berakhir, dan disaksikan ratusan undangan acara tersebut, termasuk Donghae dan kedua orang tua Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae menghirup napas sebanyak yang ia bisa setelah melihat Donghae bersandar pada single sofa yang menghadap langsung pada jendela. Hyukjae menutup pintu kamar Donghae dengan sangat pelan, lalu berjalan menghampiri sang kakak, tanpa memastikan pintu tersebut sudah tertutup sempurna atau belum._

_Donghae pura-pura menutup mata ketika Hyukjae sudah sampai di depannya._

_Jemari lentik Hyukjae meraih jemari besar Donghae, menggenggam-nya dengan penuh perasaan. "_Nan neorul saranghanda…_"_

_Mata Donghae tiba-tiba terbuka, ia berikan tatapan tajamnya pada Hyukjae. "Jika kau mencintaiku, kau akan langsung menolak lelaki tadi, bukan malah mengatakan akan mempertimbangkannya!"_

_"Dan membuat _abeoji _malu di depan ratusan orang karena mempunyai anak yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun?"_

_Donghae menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hyukjae, tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. "Kau selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain, tapi tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku terlebih dulu ketika bertindak. Selalu _abeoji_ dan orang-orang__ lain yang kau utamakan perasaannya."_

_Mata Hyukjae mulai berkaca-kaca, ia jatuh bersimpuh di depan Donghae. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku, sungguh. Aku hanya tidak ingin suasana menjadi tidak nyaman. Tolong mengertilah..."_

_Donghae menghela napas pasrah, air mata Hyukjae adalah kelemahannya. Predikat orang paling kejam sedunia selalu ia lekatkan pada dirinya sendiri jika melihat Hyukjae menitikan air mata untuknya. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada lengan Hyukjae, mengajak sang adik yang amat ia cintai berdiri. Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah., termasuk saat Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan, kemudian membidik matanya dengan sorot putus asa. "Harus dengan cara apa supaya kau bisa mengutamakan aku dalam pikiranmu?"_

_Demi Tuhan! Hyukjae tidak pernah menomor-akhirkan Donghae, justru sebaliknya. Semua tindakan yang diambil Hyukjae, ia putuskan atas dasar Donghae, Donghae dan Donghae. Alasannya tidak langsung menolak pernyataan cinta Nichkhun sebenarnya bukan karena ayah mereka, namun lebih kepada Donghae._

_Seandainya Hyukjae langsung menolak pernyataan cinta Nichkhun tadi, lelaki tampan tersebut sudah pasti langsung menuntut penjelasan. Hyukjae jelas tidak akan bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki Donghae sebagai kekasihnya di hadapan sang ayah. Selain bisa mencoreng nama baik keluargnya sendiri, Hyukjae yakin hubungan asmaranya dengan Donghae juga tidak akan bertahan lama—tak ada satupun orang tua waras di dunia ini yang akan diam saja ketika tau anak-anaknya saling berbagi tempat khusus di hati masing-masing, Hyukjae meyakini hal itu._

_Hyukjae tak mau hal mengerikan itu terjadi, ia ingin terus berada di sisi Donghae, tak masalah jika seumur hidup Hyukjae harus menggunakan embel-embel saudara untuk menyamarkan perasaan yang mereka miliki. Hyukjae menarik pelan salah satu tangan Donghae, lalu menautkan jemari mereka. "Dan harus dengan cara apa lagi supaya aku bisa membuatmu mengerti bahwa isi pikiranku hanyalah dirimu?"_

_Donghae kalah telak, ia tak bisa membalas. Perkataan dan tatapan mata sang adik tak main-main, penuh dengan keyakinan. Pada akhirnya, Donghae pun menyerah, menanggalkan seluruh keegoisannya di hadapan Hyukjae, pujaan hatinya. "_Mianhae_…"_

_Mau tak mau, Hyukjae tersenyum. Tautan jari mereka semakin erat, Hyukjae menyatukan kening mereka tanpa memutus kontak mata. "Tak ada yang salah, tak ada yang harus meminta maaf."_

_Satu tangan Hyukjae yang melingkar di leher Donghae, menarik tubuh sang kakak hingga tak ada jarak untuk dada mereka. Hyukjae menatap dalam-dalam mata Donghae, dan kata itu pun keluar lagi dari bibir Hyukjae. "Aku mencintaimu_,_" bisiknya lembut. Hyukjae menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dan Donghae. Hyukjae tidak membutuhkan balasan dari Donghae, karena ia tau Donghae juga mencintainya—sangat mencintainya. Sudah lebih dari sering Donghae membuktikan hal tersebut._

_Perlahan tapi pasti, Donghae membalas perlakuan Hyukjae pada bibirnya. Semakin lama semakin dalam. Ia dekap erat tubuh ramping sang adik, seolah ia tak punya kesempatan melakukan hal tersebut di hari esok. Beruntung, Hyukjae sama sekali tak keberatan dengan perlakuan Donghae._

_Cumbuan Donghae mulai merayap turun ke leher jenjang Hyukjae, bibir tipis tersebut menyapu tiap inci kulit leher mulus Hyukjae, dan berhenti tepat di pangkal. Ia hisap kuat bagian tersebut hingga membuat Hyukjae mendesah pelan. Tak ada satu hal pun yang mereka pedulikan—tirai jendela yang masih terbuka lebar, lampu kamar Donghae yang masih menyala terang benderang, bahkan Hankyung yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Donghae pun tak mereka pedulikan._

_Bagaimana cara Hyukjae mengangkat wajah Donghae yang dibenamkan pada pangkal lehernya, bagaimana cara keduanya beradu tatapan penuh rasa sayang, bagaimana cara keduanya menautkan bibir, saling mencumbu untuk menikmati rasa manis satu sama lain... Demi Tuhan, ini memalukan di mt Hankyung! Dan ia yakin kejadian barusan tidak akan pernah bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Hankyung merasa darahnya tiba-tiba mendidih di puncak kepala, terlebih saat melihat Hyukjae berusaha melepas kemeja yang dipakai Donghae dengan gerakan sensual._

_"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"_

_Hyukjae terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Hankyung berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sorot mata mengerikan. Buru-buru ia bangkit untuk menjauh dari Donghae sambil membekap mulutnya. "_Abeoji_…"_

_"Bagaimana bisa kau menggoda KAKAKMU sendiri, Lee Hyukjae?"_

_Hankyung berjalan cepat mendekati Hyukjae, namun langkahnya dihadang oleh Donghae. Lelaki tampan itu tau saat-saat seperti ini akan datang dalam hidupnya, dan ia sudah siap untuk menghadapinya. "Dia tidak menggodaku. Kami saling mencintai."_

_"DIAM KAU!" Hankyung makin terlihat geram, perkataan Donghae sama sekali tak membuatnya tenang. Hankyung mendorong Donghae sampai jatuh di lantai._

_"_ABEOJI_!"_

_Hyukjae ingin mendekati Donghae dan membantu sang kakak berdiri, namun Hankyung tak membiarkan hal itu. Dengan cepat Hankyung menarik lengan Hyukjae lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar Donghae._

_"_Abeoji_, tolong lepaskan Hyukjae." Lagi-lagi Donghae ingin menghadang Hankyung namun saat itu juga ia kembali didorong oleh Hankyung. "_Abeoji_, aku mencintainya, sungguh." Hyukjae ikut memohon. Namun hal tersebut tak ada gunanya, Hankyung berjalan seperti orang tuli._

_Donghae berusaha bangkit dan mengejar langkah Hankyung, namun usahanya sia-sia. Pintu kamarnya sudah ditutup dengan keras oleh Hankyung lalu dikunci dari luar. "_Abeoji _buka pintunya!" Berulang kali Donghae menggedor pintu kamarnya, namun Hankyung tidak peduli._

_"_Abeoji_, jangan kunci kakak, tolong kelurkan dia." Hyukjae memohon sambil menyeka air matanya._

_Tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan Hyukjae, Hankyung tetap berjalan lurus meninggalkan kamar Donghae menuju pintu masuk. "_Abeoji, _aku_ _mau dibawa ke mana?"_

_Tetap tak ada respon dari Hankyung bahkan sampai mereka berada di depan mobil yang tidak sempat di masukan ke dalam garasi, Hankyung tak kunjung buka mulut._

_"Hannie! Mau kau bawa ke mana Hyukjae?"_

_Heechul tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu masuk dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Hankyung yang memaksa Hyukjae masuk ke dalam mobil._

_Tak sedikitpun Hankyung menanggapi Heechul. Setelah berhasil memasukan Hyukjae ke dalam mobil, Hankyung pun ikut masuk ke dalamnya._

_"Hannie! Buka pintunya!" Heechul menggedor kaca mobil Hankyung, namun sang suami tak juga mau menanggapi sang istri. Malahan, dengan sadis Hankyung menghidupkan mobilnya dan menjalankan benda tersebut seperti orang kesetanan._

**o0o**

Jika ibu Donghae sudah memberikan sambutan dingin padanya, giliran Hankyung yang memberikan sambutan tak layak atas kepulangan Donghae. Setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu, Hankyung hanya memberikan senyum sekilas pada Donghae, ketika mereka bertemu di meja makan. Tak ada pelukan atau semacamnya. Donghae tak heran. Sudah lama memang ayahnya bersikap begitu dingin padanya, terhitung sejak hubungannya dengan sang adik terbongkar.

Mereka sarapan pagi dalam keadaan hening yang menyebalkan. Donghae melirik tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Tak ada lagi tangan usil yang menjahilinya ketika makan, tak ada lagi cengiran lucu, tak ada lagi rajukan manja yang akan membuat Donghae rela menghabiskan jatah sayuran sang adik, secara diam-diam. Donghae sendiri benci makan sayuran, terutama wortel, brokoli dan lobak. Namun untuk menghindarkan sang adik dari amukan sang ibu, Donghae rela menelan semua sayuran tersebut untuk Hyukjae.

Semua untuk Hyukjae, demi Hyukjae dan hanya Hyukjae. Kepindahannya ke Taiwan pun juga ia lakukan demi Hyukjae, supaya sang adik tidak harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Donghae tersenyum miris ketika sadar bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan tidak berdampak baik pada siapapun. Bahkan sebelum ia pergi ke Taiwan pun semuanya sudah hancur berantakan. Adik yang setengah mati ia cintai menghilang, dan sekarang kehangatan keluarganya memudar.

"Apa jadwal Donghae hari ini langsung padat?" Heechul memecah keheningan dengan bertanya pada Yin He—manajer Donghae—yang duduk di sebelahnya, tentunya menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Ibu Hankyung adalah keturunan Cina asli, jadi sedikit banyak keluarga tersebut menguasai bahasa mandarin.

Hati Donghae semakin miris. Bahkan sang ibu enggan bertanya langsung pada Donghae yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Mereka menganggap Donghae apa? Batu?

"Tidak, bibi. Hari ini jadwalnya hanya berangkat ke Seoul dan mencari letak apartemen yang akan kami tempati selama dua bulan ke depan, Direktur baru saja mengirimkan alamatnya. Besok dia baru dijadwalkan mengunjungi MCent, untuk bertemu Presdir MCent dan para partnernya di musikal nanti. Kemudian, hari selasa siang ada press con musikal-nya, dan setelah itu jadwal Donghae hanya latihan, latihan dan latihan sampai hari H."

Salah satu kursi meja makan tersebut berderit kencang, Hankyung, Heechul dan Yin He serempak menoleh pada Donghae yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Donghae muak dengan sederet jadwal yang disebutkan Yin He, terlebih, Ia muak dengan keluarganya. "Aku selesai." Donghae meninggalkan meja makan dengan langkah cepat, menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Yin He menatap nasi dalam mangkuk Donghae yang masih utuh, belum berkurang sebutir pun. "Selalu seperti ini." Yin He membuang napas lelah ketika Heechul menatapnya "Apa dia sering seperti ini?"

"Tiap kali aku menyebutkan jadwalnya secara rinci," jawab Yin He. Lelaki asal Taiwan tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduk lalu membereskan makanannya dan juga Donghae. "Aku akan membujuk Lee Donghae supaya mau makan. Aku permisi dulu, bibi, paman."

Hankyung tak mau ambil pusing dengan kejadian tersebut. Ia kembali berkutat dengan alat makannya sambil memasang wajah tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, Hannie," kata Heechul dingin, tanpa melirik sang suami yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya, ia masih menggunakan bahasa mandarin supaya tak ada satu orang pun yang memahami percakapan mereka. "Donghae harus tau semuanya. Dia harus tau semua rahasia itu."

"Cukup!" Hankyung tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menggebrak meja. Ia takut Heechul menyebutkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang setengah mati ia samarkan selama dua puluh tujuh tahun terakhir, dengan segala macam cara.

Dengan perlahan, Heechul meraih tangan Hankyung lalu menggenggam nya dengan penuh perasaan. "Kita sudah gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik, terutma untuk Donghae." Genggaman tangan itu semakin erat, raut wajah Heechul memelas. Tak hanya Donghae dan Hyukjae yang tersiksa akibat tindakan Hankyung, Heechul juga sama tersiksanya. "Mari kita akhiri semuanya. Kita ceritakan semua kebenarannya pada Donghae, bahwa dia—"

"Tidak ada kebenaran yang harus diungkapkan. Kebenaran yang harus diketahui oleh semua orang hanya satu, Lee Donghae adalah anakku. Dan hal itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun."

"Jika kau menganggap dia anakmu, tak seharusnya kau menyiksanya seperti ini!"

"Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyayanginya. Bukan menyiksanya."

"Jika kau memang menyayanginya, kau tidak akan memisahkannya dari Hyukjae. Dia…" Heechul sendiri tidak suka dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Ia meremas lap putih yang ada di atas meja "...mencintai Hyukjae. Aku yakin jika kau merestui hubungan mereka, Hyukjae pasti akan kembali pada kita."

Raut wajah Hankyung semakin mengeras. Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan perkataan sang istri.

"Donghae tidak pernah mencintainya, Hyukjae juga tidak. Malam itu, Hyukjae hanya menggodanya, tidak lebih. Tidak pernah ada cinta di antara mereka."

Hankyung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Heechul, mengambil tas kerja dan kunci mobilnya, lalu berjalan cepat keluar rumah menuju mobilnya. Berangkat ke kantor tanpa berpamitan pada sang istri.

Heechul hanya bisa menatap kepergian suaminya dengan hati hancur. Sama seperti keadaan keluarganya saat ini.

**o0o**

_Ketika Hyukjae memeriksa tasnya untuk mengambil DVD yang kemarin baru ia beli , ponsel Hyukjae berbunyi, nama sang kakak tertera di layar ponselnya yang berkedip. Mau tak mau Hyukjae harus menjeda kegiatannya untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan sang kakak akan mengamuk dan memporak-porandakan kamarnya. "_Yeobosaeyo_," sapanya tanpa minat._

**_"Sedang apa?"_**

_"Mencari DVD marvel super hero yang kemarin aku beli."_

**_"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku? Siapa tau aku bisa bantu mencarinya."_**

_Hyukjae berdecak sambil menuang isi tasnya di atas ranjang. "Mana mungkin kau bisa bantu, sedangkan kau masih di kantor."_

_Tak ada suara apapun dari seberang line, Hyukjae sempat mengira sambungan mereka terputus, namun saat Hyukjae memeriksa layar ponsel-nya, sambungan mereka belum terputus. Hyukjae kembali meletakan ponsel-nya di telinga. "Kau masih di sana?"_

_Tanpa diduga, Hyukjae tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah pelukan dari belakang lengkap dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi sebelah kanan. "Aku tidak mungkin menawarkan bantuan jika aku tidak bisa membantu, baby."_

_Hyukjae terkesiap, lalu menoleh ke samping, mendapati Donghae sedang tersenyum manis padanya. "Kenapa sudah pulang?" Ia melirik jam dinding, masih pukul lima sore. Biasanya Donghae baru sampai rumah sekitar pukul tujuh sore, jika ada lembur bisa sampai pukul sebelas malam._

_"Tadi pagi, _eomma _tiba-tiba ke kantor, lalu mengajak_ Abeoji_ ke Daegu untuk mengunjungi bibi yang sedang sakit, jadi, hari ini aku bebas, dan bisa langsung pulang setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai."_

_"Ck, jadi seperti itu kelakuan wakil presdir? Tidak bertanggung jawab. Akan kulaporkan nanti pada _abeoji_." Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae, namun gagal. Ia lalu melirik pintu kamar, tertutup rapat, tapi tak terkunci. Hyukjae menjadi sedikit resah. Ia takut ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya._

_"Yang terpenting aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku, baby."_

_Hyukjae kembali mengeliat tak nyaman. "Tatap saja, itu tidak baik. Lepaskan aku! Aku mau mencari DVD ku."_

_Donghae menepuk jidatnya. "Oh, hampir saja aku lupa." Donghae kemudian melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengambil sebuah DVD dari dalam tas kerjanya. "Ini yang kau cari kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa._

_Mata Hyukjae membulat sekaligus berbinar. "_Ya_! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau membawanya?! Kau melihatnya duluan? Ish, menyebalkan sekali!"_

_"Aku belum melihatnya, baby. Tenng saja."_

_Hyukjae pun menghadiahkan pukulan-pukulan ringan di lengan sang kakak sebelum mengambil DVD-nya dari tangan Donghae. "Ish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Hyukjae mendengus. Sekarang, ia ingin pergi dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Donghae. Namun, belum sempat ia mengambil langkah ke dua, lengan Hyukjae ditarik oleh Donghae, sehingga sang adik kembali duduk di ranjang. "Jangan marah, baby~" pinta Donghae sambil memasang wajah anak anjing yang baru saja dibuang._

_Jika jurus tersebut sudah dikeluarkan, sudah pasti Hyukjae tak bisa berkutik. _Puppy-eyes _Donghae adalah kelemahan Hyukjae. Ia menghela napas, kalah. "Maaf diterima kalau ada satu kotak cokelat. Bagaimana?" Sebenarnya Hyukjae tidak sungguhan menginginkan hal itu. Hanya ingin menjahili sang kakak. Tapi—  
><em>

_Donghae menjentikan jarinya. Matanya berbinar penuh semangat. "Kebetulan sekali." Ia pun kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kerjanya. "Tada!"_

_—siapa sangka bahwa sekotak cokelat benar-benar akan berada tepat di depan Hyukjae. Mata Hyukjae jadi berbinar-binar, indah. "Wah! Ini untukku?"_

_Donghae hanya mengangguk sekali._

_"Wah~ Gomawo~" Hyukjae mengecup pipi kanan Donghae, lalu mengambil cokelat tersebut dari tangan sang kakak. Hyukjae langsung membukanya. Mata Hyukjae makin berbinar-binar ketika melihat berbagai macam bentuk cokelat berjajar rapi dalam kotak tersebut. Namun wajah Hyukjae langsung terlihat bingung ketika melihat cokelat di tengah-tengah kotak tersebut terbungkus rapi seperti permen. Hyukjae mengambil cokelat tersebut, mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Kenapa hanya ada satu yang dibungkus seperti ini?"_

_"Bukalah, baby." Donghae tersenyum, sangat tampan, tak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi Hyukjae ketika melihat isinya._

_Hyukjae menatap Donghae sekilas, sebelum akhirnya memelintir kedua ujung pembungkus cokelat tersebut. Matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat apa yang ada dibalik pembungkus. Bukan gumpalan cokelat, tapi sebuah cincin perak tanpa hiasan apapun, hanya ada ukiran namanya dan Donghae di sisi dalam cincin tersebut._

_"Astaga! Ini—"_

_Tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya, Hyukjae menatap Donghae sambil membekap mulutnya yang menganga, takjub. Reaksi tersebut cukup membuat hati Donghae senang—sang adik menyukai kejutannya._

_Donghae mengambil cincin tersebut dari tangan Hyukjae, kemudian menyematkannya di jari manis Hyukjae. Cincinnya melingkar sempurna, tidak kekecilan dan tidak kebesaran. "Hadiah dariku karena kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Aku harap kau menyukainya." Donghae lalu merunduk untuk mencium punggung tangan Hyukjae._

_Pipi Hyukjae merona. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin sekali melompat-lompat, hanya untuk menunjukan pada dunia jika ia sedang senang setengah mati, terlebih saat ia tau di jari manis Donghae juga tersemat benda yang sama._

_Tanpa, aba-aba, Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Donghae. "_Gomabta_."  
><em>

**o0o**

Hatinya seperti teriris ketika menemukan cincin yang dulu pernah ia sematkan di jari manis Hyukjae, tergeletak begitu saja di tempat kemeja putih pemberian Hyukjae yang sengaja ia tinggalkan dalam lemari pakaiannya. Tak hanya cincin, benda-benda lain yang pernah ia berikan pada Hyukjae juga ada di sana. Tertata rapi dalam sebuah kotak harta karun berukuran sedang.

Air mata Donghae jatuh setetes, hatinya menjerit, frustasi. Begitu fatalkah pilihan yang telah ia ambil, sampai-sampai dunianya yang dulu indah kini menjadi hancur berantakan? Tak cukupkah fakta bahwa ia tak bisa melihat pujaan hatinya ketika pulang? Tak cukupkah hanya sambutan dingin dari keluarganya saja yang mengoyak hatinya? Donghae mulai merasa kehidupan tidak pernah adil padanya.

Dari ambang pintu, Heechul bisa melihat Donghae bersimpuh pasrah di depan lemari pakaiannya. Hati Heechul seperti teriris melihat hal tersebut. Perlahan, Heechul mendekati Donghae, lalu ikut bersimpuh di depan lemari pakaian, bersama Donghae. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah cincin perak di atas telapak tangan lunglai Donghae.

Dulu, Heechul mengira cincin tersebut hanyalah cincin biasa yang tak ada maknanya. Donghae dan Hyukjae memakainya hanya sebagai simbol persaudaraan, tidak lebih.

"_Eomma_ juga merindukannya."

Mendengar pengakuan sang ibu, Donghae tersenyum sinis sekaligus miris, tatapannya masih lurus ke depan. "Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai anak kalian? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya? Dan kenapa aku juga harus dipisahkan darinya?"

Dada Heechul terasa sesak. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Donghae lalu menenangkannya, namun tidak bisa. Tubuhnya membatu di tempat.

"Ini cobaan untukmu... nak. Kuatkan hatimu untuk menghadapinya."

Setetes air mata Donghae jatuh tepat di atas cincin Hyukjae. Donghae menggenggam erat cincin tersebut. "Jika aku menemukannya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi."

Heechul meletakan tangannya di bahu Donghae. Tak bisa memberi respon berlebih, ia dilema. Jika ia mendukung Donghae, sama artinya dengan ia menentang Hankyung, suami yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi jika Heechul tidak mendukung keputusan Donghae, ia tak akan bisa melihat senyuman manis yang dulu menghiasi wajah setiap anggota keluarganya.

**o0o**

Hal pertama yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan untuk mencari tau apa sebab keanehan sikap Hyukjae semalam, adalah mencari informasi selengkap-lengkapnya tentang kakak Hyukjae. Kyuhyun memang sudah lama tau bahwa Hyukjae mempunyai seorang kakak lelaki, namun Kyuhyun tak pernah tau siapa namanya, bagaimana rupanya, apa pekerjaannya, dan di mana orang tersebut saat ini. Hyukjae selalu menolak untuk bercerita. Tak hanya kakak, Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah tau siapa ayah, dan ibu Hyukjae. Selama ini, yang Hyukjae perkenalkan sebagai walinya adalah paman dan bibinya yang tinggal di Daegu. Seperti halnya sang kekasih, paman dan bibi Hyukjae pun tidak pernah mau menceritakan apapun tentang ayah, ibu, kakak, dan kehidupan Hyukjae sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Karena hasratnya untuk mencari tau segala sesuatu tentang Hyukjae sudah di ubun-ubun, Kyuhyun memilih jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan informasi selengkap-lengkapnya tentang Hyukjae.

Dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan anak buahnya, tak sampai satu jam menunggu, Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan data lengkap tentang Hyukjae beserta keluarganya. Dengan sabar, Kyuhyun membaca selembar demi selembar dokumen yang dikirimkan informan-nya melalui e-mail.

Dan betapa terkejut-nya Kyuhyun saat tau bahwa ayah Hyukjae adalah Lee Hankyung, seorang pengusaha sukses—namun sulit ditemui—yang berkediaman di Incheon, dan ibunya adalah Kim Heechul, seorang model internasional yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari dunia entertainment sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan kakak Hyukjae adalah… "Lee Donghae?" Sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk mempercayai apa yang ia temukan.

Bicara soal Donghae, Kyuhyun teringat saat Hyukjae memakaikan kemeja putih yang sampai saat ini masih melekat di tubuhnya, ia teringat tangan Hyukjae yang bergetar hebat ketika mengancingkan kemeja di badannya. Dan ingatan Kyuhyun pun tiba-tiba tersambung pada saat ia memberitahukan rencana kerja sama-nya dengan Zhoumi pada Hyukjae. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Hyukjae bersikap aneh pada Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menjadi lebih sentimen pada siapapun, sering melamun dan menggerutu tak jelas. "Lee Donghae, dia penyebabnya, tidak salah lagi." Kyuhyun yakin seyakin-yakinnya, tapi, ia masih tidak mengerti ada apa di antara kakak-beradik tersebut.

Ketika Kyuhyun ingin menekuni lagi informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan, telepon-nya tiba-tiba berbunyi, sang sekretaris dari seberang line mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk segera menghadiri rapat dengan para penanggung jawab musikal selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun terpaksa menunda keinginannya, ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangannya, meninggalkan personal komputernya yang masih menyala dan menampilkan satu catatan yang amat kecil, namun sangat penting bagi siapapun. **Donghae adalah anak angkat **Lee Hankyung dan Lee Heechul.

**o0o**

Jalanan dari Incheon menuju Seoul tidak terlalu padat, rute menuju apartemen yang diberikan Zhoumi pun tidak berbelit-belit, jadi, pukul lima sore mereka sudah berada di apartemen. Yin He meletakan kopernya di sembarang tempat, lalu menghempas kan tubuhnya di sofa. "Direktur benar-benar baik. Aku kira dia akan menempatkan kita di flat sempit yang minim ventilasi serta jauh dari keramaian."

Donghae menarik kopernya sambil berjalan mengelilingi apartemen. "Awas saja jika dia berani melakukan hal itu padaku."

"Memangnya siapa dirimu?" Perkataan pedas itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yin He. Memang jika dilihat dari besarnya income perusahaan, yang bersumber dari segudang jadwal Donghae, bukan hal yang aneh jika sang bintang begitu di anak emaskan oleh Zhoumi, namun tetap saja perkataan Donghae bukanlah hal yang pantas diucapkan.

Donghae memilih diam saja, bukan karena ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Yin He, hanya saja, Donghae tak mau mendengar Yin He mengoceh sepanjang sisa hari dan membuatnya lupa pada sederet kegiatan yang sudah ia susun sendiri untuk mulai mencari keberadaan Hyukjae. Setelah meletakan kopernya di salah satu kamar, Donghae pun buru-buru melangkah menuju pintu masuk. "Carilah makan malam sendiri, aku ada urusan," kata Donghae sambil memakai air jordan warna hitam dengan sentuhan merah dan putih di bagian sol-nya.

Yin He yang tadinya merebahkan diri di sofa langsung berdiri dan memelototi Donghae. "Kau mau kemana? Aku pendatang di negara ini. Aku tak tau harus—"

BRAK! Donghae tak lagi mendengar ocehan Yin He, ia tersenyum geli sendiri di depan pintu ketika membayangkan ekspresi kesal Yin He. Donghae yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur tenang nanti malam karena mendengar Yin He terus mengomel padanya.

Masa bodoh, Donghae tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah pergi ke suatu tempat untuk meminta bantuan pada teman lamanya yang tinggal di Seoul. Donghae sangat berharap temannya bisa membantunya menemukan sang pujaan hati yang sudah lama menghilang.

Sambil berjalan menuju lift, Donghae merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan cincin Hyukjae. Ia pandangi sejenak cincin tersebut sebelum ia sematkan di jari kelingking, bersebelahan dengan cincinnya. Namun, karena Donghae sedang sial, cincin tersebut malah jatuh dan menggelinding, sampai akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartemen seseorang melalui celah pintu.

Donghae berulang kali menekan bel apartemen tersebut, namun pintu di hadapannya tak kunjung terbuka.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to:<strong> **akuu, anon, azihaehyuk, Bluerissing, cho ri rin, fitri, FN, HaeHyuk Love, haekhyuklveo, haehyuk86, HaoHaoHyvk, Lan214EunhaElf, LHLHleena, love haehyuk, lyndaariezz, Mey Hanazaki, myhyukkiesmile, narty2h0415, NicKyun, NovaVishy, nurul p. putri,** **nyukkunyuk, Polarise437, rani gaem 1,** **rsming, tarrraaa, Xiuxiu Lu, Youmustbeknowme, and **any reviewer with '**Guest**' name**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previous chapter_**

_Sambil berjalan menuju lift, Donghae merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan cincin Hyukjae. Ia pandangi sejenak cincin tersebut sebelum ia sematkan di jari kelingking, bersebelahan dengan cincinnya. Namun, karena Donghae sedang sial, cincin tersebut malah jatuh dan menggelinding, sampai akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartemen seseorang melalui celah pintu._

_Donghae berulang kali menekan bel, namun pintu apartemen tersebut tak kunjung terbuka._

* * *

><p><strong>BROKE THIS PAIN<strong>

**Warning: Typo(s), miss typo, EYD Failure, bad des.**

**Cast & Pairing: Lee Donghae (HaeHyuk) Lee Hyukjae (KyuHyuk) Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre & Rating: Angst(?), Romance** (**M**ature)**,** **Hurt/Comfort, Showbiz**

Dedicated to **Myhyukkiesmile**, **ancofishy**, **Lyndaariez**, and all of my beloved readers. Hope you enjoy this. :D

**Note: "**Talk**", '**Think**', italic = **flashback/dream

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Hope<br>NO SUMMARY  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Apa Donghae sudah bertemu Hyukjae?"<strong>

Zhoumi tersenyum pada layar tablet yang sedang menampilkan wajah cantik Xian Hua. Mereka berinteraksi jarak jauh menggunakan bantuan aplikasi jejaring sosial Skype. "Aku rasa belum. Dia sedikit lamban dalam masalah percintaan."

**"Sama sepertimu," **kata Xian Hua sambil tersenyum manis

"Tentu saja sama, dia kan…" Demi Tuhan, Xian Hua tidak ingin mendengarkan kata itu. Xian Hua mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Zhoumi selesai mengatakan kata, "Anakku" dengan penuh keyakinan.

Xian Hua tersenyum miris. Sampai kapanpun, ia dan Zhoumi tidak punya hak untuk mengucapkan kata tersebut. Selama Donghae aman, tak bisa 'disentuh' oleh siapapun, mereka rela melakukan apapun, termasuk tidak menceritakan siapa sesungguhnya mereka pada Donghae.

"Maafkan aku, Xian Hua."

Sekalipun sumber masalahnya memang terletak pada Zhoumi, Xian Hua tetap tidak akan menyalahkan Zhoumi. Lelaki itu sudah melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk mempertahankan segalanya—kebersamaan mereka dan nyawa anak mereka.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Zhoumi menerima sebuah panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Xian Hua kembali menatap Zhoumi.

"Yin He menelepon," kata Zhoumi sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya yang berkedip pada Xian Hua.

**"Jawablah, mungkin dia membawa kabar tentang Donghae." **Senyuman manis Xian Hua pun kembali.

Zhoumi menjawab panggilan Yin He. Ia mengaktifkan speaker di ponsel-nya, supaya Xian Hua bisa ikut mendengarkan. "Ada apa?" tanya Zhoumi tanpa basa basi.

**"Lee Donghae berulah lagi, dia meninggalkanku di apartemen dan menyuruhku mencari makan malam sendiri. Aku kan turis di negara ini, paman. Aku tak tau jalan dan tempat apapun di sini."**

Zhoumi dan Xian Hua saling melempar tatapan tidak mengerti. "Dia bilang pergi ke mana?"

**"Dia hanya bilang punya urusan."**

**_"Yin He!"_**

Dari seberang terdengar suara debuman keras, Zhoumi yakin Yin He terjatuh karena terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang.

**"Berengsek kau, Lee Donghae! Apa maumu?"**

**_"Yin He. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Pasangan cincinku masuk ke dalam apartemen seseorang."_**

**"Lalu?"**

**_"Tolong ambilkan untukku..."_**

**"Tidak mau! Aku sibuk."**

**_"Sibuk apa kau?"_**

**"Mencari nomor telpon restoran yang menyediakan jasa pengiriman. Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk cari makan malam sendiri kan? Sialan!"**

**_"Aish, aku yang akan mencarikan makan malam untukmu. Sekarang kau tunggu pemilik apartemen itu pulang ya."_**

**"Aku tidak mau!"**

**_"Ayolah Yin He..."_**

**"Tidak!"**

**_"Kesempatanku untuk bertemu temanku hanya malam ini. Besok pagi dia akan pergi keluar kota."_**

**"Apa peduliku?"**

**_"Ayolah Yin He, bantu aku~"_**

**"TIDAK!"**

**_"Ku mohon~"_**

**"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Aku ingin muntah."**

**_"Yin He... _****buing buing_"_**

Oh Tuhan, apakah Donghae barusan melakukan _aegyo_? Zhoumi tidak menyangka anaknya yang mempunyai tampang keren dan dingin itu bisa melakukan _aegyo_ hanya untuk meminta pertolongan pada Yin He. Namun, jika Zhoumi mengingat lagi siapa pemilik pasangan cincin Donghae, ia tidak begitu heran jika anaknya mampu melakukan apapun. Bahkan mungkin, jika orang itu meminta mutiara yang indah dari dasar lautan, Donghae pasti akan mengabulkannya tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Zhoumi yakin akan hal itu karena ia tau segala sesuatu tentang Donghae.

**"Dia pasti sangat manis saat melakukannya," **kata Xian Hua sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Zhoumi jelas tidak sependapat dengan Xian Hua. Tapi Zhoumi hanya diam, tidak ingin memancing keributan dengan siapapun, terutama Xian Hua.

**"Kau memang berengsek, Lee Donghae." **Kembali suara Yin He terdengar.

Zhoumi mematikan sambungan mereka. Sudah cukup acara mengupingnya. Lagipula ia yakin Yin He akan membantu Donghae dan lupa jika sedang menghubunginya.

**"Menurut mu, cincin Donghae masuk ke apartemen siapa?"**

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku berharap cincin itu kembali pada pemiliknya."

**"Semoga…."**

Semuanya sudah di rencanakan. Kepulangan Donghae ke Korea dan apartemen yang kini menjadi tempat tinggal Donghae, semuanya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Zhoumi dan Xian Hua. Mereka berdua ingin membantu Donghae mengembalikan keadaan. Hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan sebagai orang tua yang tidak pernah Donghae ketahui keberadaannya.

**o0o**

_"Dia masih tidak mau makan?"_

_Seorang pelayan di hadapan Hankyung hanya mengangguk. Nampan berisi makanan yang ada di tangannya bergetar hebat, pertanda takut jika Hankyung akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena Hyukjae belum juga mau makan. Sudah lewat tiga hari Hankyung mengurung Hyukjae di sebuah rumah peristirahatan di dekat pantai, dan selama itu pula tak ada apapun yang masuk ke dalam lambung Hyukjae selain air mineral, itu pun tidak banyak tiap harinya._

_Tak ada satu orang pun yang tau jika Hankyung mempunyai sebuah rumah peristirahatan di dekat pantai—bahkan Heechul pun tidak tau._

_Niat Hankyung membawa Hyukjae ke sana hanyalah untuk membuat Hyukjae merenungkan semua perbuatan-nya dan sadar bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Donghae adalah suatu kesalahan._

_"Kau boleh pergi."_

_Sang pelayan menunduk dalam sebelum mengambil langkah mundur, membawa pergi nampan berisi sarapan untuk Hyukjae tadi pagi, yang tak tersentuh sedikitpun._

_Hankyung masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, membawa kakinya menuju sofa panjang di mana Hyukjae sedang duduk meringkuk di salah satu sudutnya. Hati Hankyung seperti tersayat benda tak kasat mata saat melihat keadaan Hyukjae yang berantakan—rambutnya tidak rapi seperti biasanya, pakaiannya juga asal terpasang, dan yang paling parah adalah badan Hyukjae yang mengurus drastis._

_"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri," kata Hankyung sambil mengambil tempat di samping Hyukjae. Sang anak tak berniat menanggapi. "Lihatlah, badanmu jadi kurus." Wajah Hankyung menjadi sendu. "Kau harus makan, Hyukkie. _Abeoji_ suapi ya?"_

_Merendahkan seluruh harga dirinya sebagai lelaki yang dihormati banyak orang, Hankyung mengangkat nampan berisi makan siang untuk Hyukjae yang diletakan di atas meja._

_"Aku mau pulang ke rumah..." Hyukjae berkata lirih tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang terbenam di antara dua lutut._

_Hankyung mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Nanti setelah kau benar-benar siap pulang, _abeoji _akan membawamu pulang."_

_"Aku ingin bertemu _eomma_."_

_"Nanti abeoji akan menelepon_ eomma_ supaya datang ke sini. Sekarang makan dulu, ya?"_

_"Aku juga ingin menemuinya..."_

_Pergerakan Hankyung terhenti. Dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh ketika otaknya memutar kejadian dalam kamar Donghae. Hancur sudah dinding kesabaran yang susah payah ia buat untuk Hyukjae. Tapi Hankyung masih mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Marah-marah di saat seperti ini hanya akan memperparah kekacauan. Ia letakan lagi nampan berisi makanan untuk Hyukjae di atas meja, kemudian membelai surai sang anak yang masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya._

_"_Abeoji_ tidak pernah membatasi pergaulanmu. Kau bebas berteman dengan siapapun selama kau nyaman dengan mereka. _Abeoji_ juga tidak pernah menuntut yang macam-macam darimu. Asal kau senang, itu sudah cukup bagi _abeoji_. Tapi, kenapa harus Donghae? Kenapa harus kakakmu sendiri yang kau goda?" Seandainya malam itu Hankyung tak melihat Hyukjae yang berada di atas pangkuan Donghae, mencumbu sambil berusaha melepas kemeja Donghae, Hankyung tak akan berfikir bahwa Hyukjae lah yang menggoda Donghae terlebih dulu—pemikiran kolot. "Di dunia ini, banyak sekali lelaki yang lebih baik dari pada Donghae. Lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu saat kelulusan juga tidak buruk, dia tampan. Hanya saja, kelakuannya memang sedikit memalukan, ah tidak, itu mengerikan menurut _eomma-_mu. Tapi memang tidak ada yang sempurna kan di dunia ini? Cobalah melihat lelaki lain yang lebih baik dari pada kakakmu."_

_"Tidak ada yang bisa memperlakukanku lebih baik daripada kakak."_

_"Kau belum mencobanya, tidak boleh memutuskan sesuatu seperti itu. Lagipula, Donghae selalu bersikap baik padamu karena kau saudara tunggalnya. Sejak kau lahir, dia sudah menyayangi dan memperlakukan mu dengan baik."_

_Hyukjae menggeleng, bukan hal itu yang ia lihat di mata Donghae ketika sang kakak sedang memberi perhatian padanya. Hyukjae yakin rasa sayang Donghae kepadanya lebih dari sekedar ikatan persaudaraan._

_"Pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa Donghae salah mengartikan perasaannya sendiri?"_

_Tiba-tiba Hyukjae menutup telinganya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan perkataan Hankyung, ia tak ingin berfikir macam-macam tentang Donghae. Hal itu hanya akan membuat Donghae terlihat seperti seorang pembual di mata Hyukjae._

_"Dari kecil kalian tidak pernah terpisah, jika menjumpai kesulitan, kalian akan saling tolong menolong untuk menyelesaikannya, saling berbagi apa yang kalian miliki. Kakakmu bisa saja salah mengartikan perasaannya sendiri."_

_"Dia membutuhkanku dan aku membutuhkannya."_

_"Kalian saling membutuhkan karena itu kebiasaan sejak kecil, tidak lebih."_

_"_Abeoji_, cukup!"_

_"Tidak! Kau harus mendengarkan _abeoji_. Kau tidak boleh menaruh hati pada kakakmu, Hyukkie."_

_"Kumohon hentikan, _abeoji_!"_

_Akhirnya Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hankyung. Keduanya sama-sama terperanjat melihat keadaan satu sama lain. Tak hanya Hyukjae yang keadaannya berantakan, Hankyung pun demikian. Wajah tampannya terlihat lelah, bahkan rahang dan dagu yang biasanya bersih, kini ditumbuhi banyak rambut. Mata Hankyung juga dihiasi lingkaran hitam, sama seperti Hyukjae._

_Sang anak menangis sesenggukan. Menangisi hubungannya dengan Donghae sekaligus menangisi keadaan sang ayah yang kacau._

_Hankyung jadi tidak tega untuk mengeluarkan lagi isi pikirannya. Ia tarik perlahan Hyukjae untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sang anak menurut._

_"Aku mencintainya, _abeoji_. Sungguh."_

_"Dan _abeoji_ menyayangi kalian. Tolong mengertilah. _Abeoji _tak ingin melihat kalian menyesal di kemudian hari karena pilihan kalian."_

_Air mata Hyukjae semakin deras. Ia tak sanggup lagi melawan. Ia hanya berharap supaya Hankyung mengerti isi hatinya lewat isakan pilunya._

_"Tolong lihat ke dasar hatimu, Hyukkie. Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri apakah benar kau membutuhkan kehadirannya sebagai seorang yang kau cintai, bukan hanya sekedar membutuhkan kehadirannya sebagai seorang kakak."_

_"Aku yakin, aku mencintainya."_

_Hankyung menghela napas. Ia baru tau jika Hyukjae mempunyai sifat keras kepala yang sama sepertinya. Hankyung memutar otak untuk mencari topik lain. Perdebatannya dengan Hyukjae tak boleh diteruskan jika dirinya tidak ingin kelepasan membicarakan seluruh rahasia yang ia simpan rapi selama dua puluh dua tahun._

_"_Abeoji _akan menanda tangani formulir pendaftaran-mu di Oxford university program study seni. Bukankah kau ingin meneruskan pendidikan di sana?"_

_"Aku berubah pikiran, _abeoji_. Aku ingin meneruskan pendidikan di Korea."_

_Hankyung mengerutkan kening, ia masih ingat betul perdebatan sengitnya dengan Hyukjae beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Hyukjae benar-benar bersikeras untuk mengambil pendidikan di luar negeri. Hyukjae malah sempat mengancam kabur dari rumah jika dirinya tidak boleh mendaftar di program study seni universitas Oxford. "Apa ini semua karena Donghae? Kau melepaskan keinginanmu karena Donghae? Demi Tuhan! Dimana otakmu, Lee Hyukjae?"_

_"_Abeoji_..." Hyukjae berlutut di depan Hankyung. Sang ayah mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Hanya ini yang aku inginkan dalam hidupku. Bersama dia."_

_"Kau masih muda, tidak mungkin hanya itu yang kau inginkan! _Abeoji _mohon jangan segila ini, Lee Hyukjae!"_

_"_Abeoji_..."_

_"Cukup!" Hankyung sudah lelah berdebat dengan Hyukjae. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di Inggris? Kau ingin tetap tinggal di Korea?"_

_Hyukjae mengangguk mantap sambil menyeka air matanya._

_"Baik. _Abeoji _akan mengabulkannya. Asal kau mau menuruti kemauan _abeoji_."_

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Teruskan pendidikan di Universitas Daegu, ambil program study bisnis."_

_Mata Hyukjae membulat, pilihan tersebut mutlak mengartikan bahwa Hyukjae harus ikut terjun di dunia bisnis yang telah ayahnya bangun. Hyukjae tidak mau. Ia punya cita-cita sendiri, guru seni, terutama untuk anak sekolah dasar. Dan semua orang termasuk Hankyung tau akan hal itu. "Aku tidak menginginkan semua itu, _abeoji_."_

_Kesabaran Hankyung benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya. "Pilihannya hanya dua. Silahkan ambil program study apapun yang kau mau di Oxford, atau memeruskan study di Korea tapi harus mengambil program study bisnis, bukan yang lain." Hankyung berdiri, siap-siap untuk meninggalkan kamar. Nampaknya keputusan Hankyung sudah bulat. "Waktumu untuk berfikir hanya dua hari, pertimbangkan semuanya. Semakin cepat kau mengambil keputusan, semakin cepat kau pulang ke rumah." Hankyung melangkah pergi dari kamar Hyukjae, meninggalkan sang anak yang kembali menangis kencang setengah frustasi._

**o0o**

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang rapat sekitar pukul lima lebih lima belas menit. Sebelum kembali ke ruangannya, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri mampir di ruang latihan 7, tempat Hyukjae melatih para trainee. Ia sandarkan tubuh jangkungnya di ambang pintu sambil mengamati pergerakan Hyukjae. "Sudah mau pulang?"

Hyukjae menjeda sejenak kegiatannya membereskan barang-barang, ia tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun sadar ada kesan hati-hati dalam senyuman manis tersebut—bukan berarti senyuman itu tidak tulus. "Aku sudah tidak punya jadwal mengajar."

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Ayo, ku antar pulang."

Tiba-tiba sekertaris Kyuhyun muncul di belakangnya. "Maaf presdir, Direktur Kang menunggu anda di ruang latihan 4."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Sungguh waktu yang tidak tepat. "Katakan besok pagi saja."

"Kata direktur Kang, ini mendesak, mengenai draft yang pernah anda buat."

Gagal sudah rencananya pulang bersama sang kekasih. Untuk saat ini, draft tersebut memang lebih penting dari pada Hyukjae. "Baiklah, aku akan menemui direktur Kang. Kau, pergilah ke ruanganku dan matikan personal komputerku. Aku lupa tidak mematikannya tadi."

Sang sekretaris hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan 7.

Hyukjae terkikik sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Presdir."

"Kau tidak mau menungguku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih.

Jika Hyukjae menunggu Kyuhyun yang urusannya belum tentu selesai dalam waktu lima belas menit, bisa dipastikan Hyukjae akan mati bosan. "Begini saja. Setelah ini, aku akan berbelanja, dan membuat makan malam. Aku tunggu kau di apartemen saja, bagaimana?"

Tawaran yang jelas tidak buruk untuk Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Aku setuju, kebetulan ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Baik. Sampai jumpa di apartemen." Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun belum sampai ia mengambil banyak langkah, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Hyukjae hingga pergerakannya terhenti. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Sang kekasih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae—meminta 'ucapan sampai jumpa' dari Hyukjae.

Seandainya Hyukjae tidak peduli di mana mereka sekarang, seandainya Hyukjae tidak peduli akan konsekuensi yang akan didapat oleh Kyuhyun jika paparazi melihat aksi mereka, mungkin Hyukjae akan memberi apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. "Tidak di tempat yang mempunyai banyak mata dan telinga seperti ini, Kyu," kata Hyukjae sambil menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun sekilas, hanya beberapa detik.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, apapun alasan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun tetap tidak suka.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Dengan wajah cemberut akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk. Hyukjae pun beranjak dari ruangan tersebut dan mata Kyuhyun masih belum bisa lepas dari Hyukjae. Ia menunggu dan masih menunggu Hyukjae berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik hanya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang selalu ia dambakan mengalun duluan dari bibir Hyukjae. Namun sampai Hyukjae lenyap di persimpangan lorong, langkah kaki sang pujaan hati tak pernah terhenti sedetikpun. "Kenapa harus aku duluan yang mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'? Kenapa harus selalu aku yang lebih dulu menciummu? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Kemudian Kyuhyun menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan mengingat permintaan Hyukjae kemarin, 'Jangan pernah lepaskan hatiku yang sudah kau genggam'. Kyuhyun berharap, sangat berharap bahwa dia benar-benar memiliki hati Hyukjae, sekalipun hatinya sendiri mulai tidak yakin akan hal itu.

**o0o**

_Hankyung membuka pintu kamar Hyukjae, kemudian melangkah menuju single sofa di depan jendela yang diduduki Hyukjae. "Semua keperluanmu sudah dipersiapkan. Besok pagi abeoji sendiri yang akan mengantarmu ke Daegu. Untuk sementara, kau akan tinggal di rumah paman dan bibimu. Setelah masa orientasi dimulai, kau baru masuk asrama."_

_Hyukjae diam saja sambil menatap langit malam dari balik jendela jendela kamarnya, terlalu malas menanggapi ucapan sang ayah. Toh apapun yang akan keluar dari bibirnya tak akan bisa mengubah apapun yang sudah terjadi. Seminggu yang lalu, Hyukjae sudah memutuskan untuk meneruskan pendidikan di Daegu, tak masalah dia harus mengambil program study yang tidak ia minati, yang terpenting Hyukjae tidak terpisah jauh dari Donghae._

_"Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Abeoji menyayangimu." Hankyung mengecup puncak kepala sang anak sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Hyukjae._

_Setelah sang ayah menutup pintu kamarnya, Hyukjae berbalik menghadap pintu. Dalam hati Hyukjae berharap semoga pilihan yang ia ambil adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk semua orang._

_Di luar kamar Hyukjae, ternyata Donghae sudah menunggu Hankyung. "Aku ingin bicara dengan _abeoji_."_

_"Jika itu tentang Hyukjae,_ abeoji_ tidak mau."_

_"Bukan, bukan masalah itu." Donghae mencengkeram erat map yang ia bawa sebelum diserahkan kepada Hankyung. Sang ayah mengerutkan kening, sambil mengambil map tersebut, ia keluarkan lembaran-lembaran putih dari dalam map lalu membacanya secara acak. Hankyung kemudian melirik Donghae. "Kita bicara di ruang kerja."_

_"Kenapa _abeoji_ menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?"_

_"Ku bilang, kita bicara di ruang kerja!"_

_Donghae menghela napas karena tidak bisa membantah. Kakinya pun bergerak mengikuti langkah kaki Hankyung masuk ke dalam ruang kerja._

_"Kunci pintunya dan kecilkan suaramu. Aku tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang tau masalah ini, terutama eomma dan adikmu."_

_Donghae menurut, ia kunci pintu ruang kerja Hankyung setelah itu berjalan cepat mendekati sang ayah yang sedang mengeluarkan sebotol anggur dari lemari penyimpanan. "Kenapa abeoji tidak memberitahu bahwa perusahaan mengalami kerugian besar pada proyek pembangunan yang terakhir, dan berhutang jutaan dolar pada ZMent."_

_Hankyung tersenyum miring, ia berjalan santai menuju meja kerjanya, mengambil gelas dan menungkan anggur ke dalamnya. "Jadi, sekarang kau peduli pada perusahaan?"_

_"_Abeoji_!"_

_"Kau pikir apa penyebab perusahaan mengalami kerugian sampai jutaan dolar seperti sekarang? Ini semua karena pikiranku hanya penuh dengan bayangan anak-anakku melakukan hal intim." Hankyung menghabiskan anggurnya dalam sekali tegukan, lalu mengisi ulang gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "Entah apa yang akan terjadi malam itu seandainya aku tidak masuk ke dalam kamarmu."_

_Andaikan Hankyung tau Donghae dan Hyukjae benar-benar pernah melakukan sesuatu yang sekarang dipikirkannya…._

_Donghae menunduk dalam, ia mengerti betapa sulitnya keadaan saat ini. Bahkan Donghae sendiri sulit berkonsentrasi ketika bekerja, otaknya hanya dipenuhi bayangan Hyukjae yang sedang menangis ketika Hankyung membawanya pergi malam itu. Donghae baru menyadari bahwa tak hanya dirinya dan Hyukjae saja yang tersiksa, Hankyung mungkin lebih tersiksa dari pada dirinya. Tak hanya Hyukjae yang ada di pikiran Hankyung, tapi Heechul yang tiap hari berusaha meluluhkan hati sekeras batu milik Hankyung, perusahaan yang butuh kebijaksanaan dari Hankyung, dan mungkin dirinya sendiri juga mengisi sebagian besar pikiran Hankyung. "Aku minta maaf, _abeoji_."_

_"Permintaan maafmu tidak ada gunanya." Hankyung kembali meneguk anggurnya dalam sekali tegukan._

_"Aku tetap minta maaf."_

_Hankyung menatap garang Donghae. "Kau pikir hanya dengan minta maaf, perusahaan bisa selamat dari kebangkrutan?!"_

_Sang anak hanya bisa menunduk dalam. "Aku akan bekerja lebih keras untuk menutup hutang perusahaan."_

_"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."_

_"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu _abeoji_."_

_"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun."_

_"Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk melakukan apapun yang _abeoji_ inginkan, dengan baik."_

_Hampir saja Hankyung meremat gelas yang ada di tangannya. Ia benci ditantang, terutama oleh Donghae. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan. Baiklah, kau bisa mulai dengan bekerja pada ZMent sebagai publik figur di Taiwan untuk melunasi sebagian hutang perusahaan."_

_Donghae tercengang, sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang Hankyung katakan._

_"_Abeoji_ tidak serius kan?"_

_"Kenapa? Kau tidak sanggup?" Hankyung sendiri tidak percaya mulutnya bisa melantunkan kata-kata terkutuk itu, namun egonya yang tinggi memaksa Hankyung untuk tidak peduli, ia teguk lagi anggur-nya._

_Bukannya Donghae tidak sanggup, sungguh. Donghae hanya memikirkan jauhnya jarak yang akan memisahkannya dengan Hyukjae, jika ia benar-benar harus pergi ke Taiwan. Daegu tidaklah terlalu jauh, dirinya tidak perlu tiket pesawat, paspor dan visa untuk mengunjungi Hyukjae secara diam-diam, tapi Taiwan? "Tidk sanggupkah? Aku sudah bilang kan, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantuku."_

_Donghae menarik napas untuk mencoba mengontrol perasaannya. Ia kembali memikirkan segala sesuatunya, sampai akhirnya sebuah keputusan berat tercipta. "Aku mau melakukannya. Aku mau bekerja untuk ZMent."_

_Hankyung melirik sinis Donghae. "Aku kira kau akan menolaknya mentah-mentah." Cairan merah itu kembali mengaliri kerongkongan Hankyung. "Jadi hanya segini saja usahamu mempertahankan kebersamaanmu dengan Hyukjae? Aku yakin dia akan sangat kecewa mendengar keputusanmu ini."_

_Donghae tertegun mendengar perkataan Hankyung._

_"Aku sedang mengujimu, jika kau ingin tau."_

_Donghae membeku di tempat. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

_"Kau tau, Hyukjae menolak tawaranku melanjutkan study di Oxford, supaya dia tidak terpisah jauh darimu. Kau sendiri tau kan bahwa Hyukjae sangat ingin melanjutkan study di sana? Hyukjae bahkan butuh waktu 2x24 jam untuk mengambil keputusannya. Sekarang lihatlah dirimu, tak sampai satu jam kau bahkan bisa mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan Hyukjae. Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan apakah aku punya opsi lain untukmu atau tidak."_

_Hankyung meletakan gelasnya di meja. Perbincangannya dengan Donghae sudah lebih dari cukup. Kesimpulan yang ia ambil adalah Donghae tidak benar-benar mencintai Hyukjae. "Sudah cukup larut. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Besok setelah pulang dari Daegu aku akan menghubungi Zhoumi untuk membicarakan keputusan yang telah kau ambil."_

_Sebelum Hankyung meninggalkan ruangannya, Donghae menghadang langkah Hankyung. "Aku akan melakukan semua itu, asalkan abeoji tidak terlalu memaksakan kehendak pada Hyukjae, biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, biarkan dia memilih program study yang dia mau dan jangan dekatkan dia dengan siapapun. Aku tau _abeoji_ berencana mendekatkan Hyukjae dengan salah satu anak teman _abeoji_ di Daegu sana."_

_"Kepandaian analisismu memang tidak pernah membuatku kecewa, tapi kau tidak berhak berkompromi denganku mengenai Hyukjae. Aku hanya ingin dia mendapatkan yang terbaik."_

_'Begitu juga denganmu,' ucap Hankyung dalam hati._

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae berlutut. "Aku mohon, abeoji."_

_Hankyung langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, ia tidak ingin luluh saat ini. Saat tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu, Hankyung menunduk, mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya sekali lagi. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan melakukan hal itu setelah kau tiba di Taiwan."_

_"Abeoji tidak berbohong kan?"_

_"Perlukah kita buat kesepakatan hitam di atas putih?"_

_"Bukan ide yang buruk."_

_Hankyung menghela napas. Ia hampir lupa jika tingkat kewaspadaan Donghae hampir sama sepertinya. Hampir semua sifat Hankyung dimilikinya. "Kau akan mendapatkannya setelah Zhoumi menetapkan kontrak untukmu. Aku jamin itu tidak butuh waktu satu minggu."_

_Setelah hankyung keluar dari ruang kerjanya, Donghae jatuh terduduk di lantai. Untuk beberapa saat Donghae sempat menyesali perbuatannya, tapi jika ia mengingat Hyukjae akan mendapatkan segalanya, tak harus melakukan apapun yang tidak Hyukjae inginkan, Donghae sesegera mungkin menegarkan hatinya. Semua ia lakukan untuk Hyukjae, Donghae berharap, tak akan pernah melihat Hyukjae bersedih lagi setelah ia memutuskan semua ini._

* * *

><p>Seandaimya Donghae bisa mengutuk, seandainya Donghae bisa mengumpat, seandainya Donghae bisa memaki, Donghae akan dengan senang hati melakukan semua hal itu pada Hankyung. Tapi Donghae tidak bisa. Donghae dibesarkan dalam lingkungan terhormat, setiap tindakannya harus penuh pertimbangan dan bermartabat. Donghae tidak bisa mengabaikan semua itu, terlebih, Hankyung adalah ayahnya, orang yang harus ia hormati dengan segenap jiwa raga, tak peduli sekejam apapun perlakuan Hankyung padanya.<p>

Donghae melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai, sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia duduk tanpa teman di sebuah café yang terletak di kawasan Myeong-dong. Beberapa kali ia meminta pengampunan kepada Tuhan, karena sempat berfikir untuk mengutuk ayahnya sendiri, mengingat betapa kejamnya cara Hankyung menciptakan jarak untuknya dan juga Hyukjae.

"Maaf membutmu lama menunggu."

Seorang berparas manis tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Donghae, otomatis semua lamunan Donghae buyar, terganti dengan sebuah senyum. Donghae berdiri untuk menyambut sahabat baiknya dengan sebuah pelukan. "Tidak masalah. Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Lee Sungmin. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena membuatmu membuang waktu hanya untuk menemuiku."

"Ayolah, kita ini teman, Lee Donghae. Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini."

Donghae tertawa lepas sambil mengutuk sifat formal-nya. Keduanya segera memisahkan diri dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan.

"Bagaimana rasanya menginjakkan kaki di Korea tapi berkewarganegaraan lain?"

"Tidak ada yang berbeda. Rasanya sama saja. Bisa kita langsung ke intinya?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah, kau memang bukan tipe orang yang mempunyai tingkat kesabaran tinggi. Sekarang ijinkan aku tau apa alasanmu ingin bertemu denganku."

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menemukan Hyukjae," kata Donghae penuh keyakinan.

Sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan serius. Dalam hati bertanya, apakah ia harus menceritakan segala sesuatu yang ia tau tentang Hyukjae? Sekarang?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>What do you think about this? Let me know ^^<p>

Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan baca+review "Beauty, but?" Ganyangka responnya baik :'D

**Special thanks to: akuu, aleajee, azihaehyuk, Bluerissing, baby Baekie, cho w lee794, fitri, haekhyuklveo, Lee Ikan, love haehyuk, Mey Hanazaki, metha panky, myhyukkiesmile, narty2h0415, NovaVishy, nurul p. putri,** **Polarise437, rani gaem 1, tarrraaa, uruskyclouds, yhajewell, Youmustbeknowme, and **any reviewer with '**Guest**' name**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review replay:<strong>

**Fitri**  
>Selamat, jawaban anda benar! :D *tapi ini gak ada hadiahnya* Hehehe<p>

**Guest**  
>Ahh eonni kok Kyuhyun sih... :(<br>Tenang aja eon, Hae-nya masih lama saeng mau nyiksanya. :D *ditendang

**Polarise437**  
>Iya, Hyuk anak kandung, nah kenapa Han abeoji ga kasih restu itu nanti dijelasinnya. Maaf ya ini updatenya agak lama. :(<p>

**Guest**  
>Do'a nya terkabul, si Dongek emang tinggal di gedung yg sama kayak Hyuk :'D<p>

**aleaJee**  
>Jee! :D aku udah bls belom sih? Kalo udah gapapa ya ini dua kali. Hehehe.<br>Jangan nangis jee, Min Gi gapunya sapu tangan ini... ^^ ini jadinya BL Jee, :D  
>HaeHyuk jjang!<p>

**Tarrraaa**  
>Iyaa itu punya Hyuk X3<p>

**Guest**  
>Iya ini BL, soalnya lebih banyak yg minta BL... tapi Min Gi gabakal nyebutin Hyuk itu namja di sini. Hehehe.<p>

**love haehyuk**  
>Aku udah bales belum ya di fb? Gapapa ya klo udah. Hehehe. Iya mereka satu gedung :'D<br>Ini aku udah lanjutin, ini masih termasuk kilat lo *menurut larinya dangkoma* :D

**akuu**  
>Tenang aja, karena ff ini udah fix angst siksa-menyiksanya bakalan masih ada banyak *dicekek HaeHyuk*<p>

**haekhyuklveo**  
>Kalo cuman salah satu aja yg disiksa kayaknya enggak adil, jadi semua cast dalam ff ini jatah siksaannya(?) sama rata. :D *dibantai*<br>Masalah usiaya jadi gini. HaeHyuk jadian itu waktu Hyuk masih kls 3 SMA (18th) n Donghae baru lulus kuliah (22th), jadi sekarang umur Hyuk 23, umur Hae 27. Emang belum Min Gi sebutin umurnya Hae di sini. Mianhae ^^v


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previous chapter**_

_Sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan serius. Dalam hati ia bertanya apakah ia harus menceritakan segala sesuatu yang ia tau tentang Hyukjae? Sekarang?_

* * *

><p><strong>BROKE THIS PAIN<strong>

**Warning: Typo(s), miss typo, EYD Failure, bad des.**

**Cast & Pairing: Lee Donghae (HaeHyuk) Lee Hyukjae (KyuHyuk) Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre & Rating: Angst(?), Romance** (**M**ature)**,** **Hurt/Comfort, Showbiz**

Dedicated to **Myhyukkiesmile**, **ancofishy**, **Lyndaariez**, and all of my beloved readers. Hope you enjoy this. :D

**Note: "**Talk**", '**Think**', italic = **flashback/dream

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: It's hurt<strong>

* * *

><p>Hyukjae berjalan melintasi jalur khusus pejalan kaki. Masing-masing tangannya menjinjing kantong-kantong berisi belanjaan. Seharusnya, setelah selesai berbelanja, Hyukjae bisa langsung pulang ke apartemen untuk menyiapkan makan malam, namun entah mengapa ketika di dalam bus, dirinya tiba-tiba berkeinginan untuk turun di sebuah halte yang letaknya dua distrik dari apartemen. Hyukjae sendiri tak tau apa yang ia inginkan—mungkin hanya jalan-jalan sore untuk membuang penat setelah seharian melatih para trainee, atau mungkin untuk mengenang masa lalu dengan… 'Oh, Tuhan. Ku mohon jangan dia lagi!' Buru-buru Hyukjae menyibukkan diri dengan memperhatikan toko-toko di kanan kirinya, sebelum bayangan Donghae semakin jelas dalam ingatannya.<p>

Harusnya Kyuhyun lah yang ada dalam ingatannya barusan, Hyukjae hanya memiliki kenangan bersamanya di tempat ini, tapi kenapa bayangan Donghae dengan kejamnya muncul dan menutupi seluruh hal tersebut?

Oh Tuhan, sampai kapan bayangan Donghae akan muncul untuk mengganggu ketenangan dan menyiksanya?

Apapun yang Hyukjae pikirkan pasti berujung pada Donghae, Donghae dan **Donghae**. Hyukjae **MUAK**! Jika memang ia tidak diperbolehkan bersatu dengan Donghae, mengapa Tuhan tak melenyapkan seluruh ingatannya tentang Donghae saja? Mengapa Tuhan membiarkan seluruh kenangan manisnya bersama Donghae melekat kuat di sudut-sudut ingatannya? Mengapa Tuhan membiarkan dirinya mengingat setiap detail perlakuan lembut Donghae padanya?

Apakah ini hukuman untuk Hyukjae karena mencintai seorang Lee Donghae? Kakaknya?

Semua itu menyakitkan, sungguh. Hyukjae benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini, ia tak sanggup lagi menanggung rasa sakit di hatinya, ia ingin secepatnya menghancurkan perasaan menjengkelkan tersebut. Dan satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di otak Hyukjae adalah kejadian dua setengah tahun yang lalu.

Sekalipun hal tersebut pernah membuatnya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit selama beberapa minggu, Hyukjae tak akan keberatan untuk mengulanginya. Asalkan ia bisa bebas dari rasa sakit di hatinya, dan terlepas dari bayangan lelaki yang tidak akan mungkin bisa bersanding dengannya, Lee Donghae.

**o0o**

_"Ketika aku ditugaskan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan di sebuah rumah sakit, aku menemukan dokumen berisi riwayat kesehatan seseorang bernama Lee Hyukjae. Awalnya aku juga tidak yakin itu adikmu, tapi setelah aku periksa nomor penduduk yang dicantumkan di sana, aku benar-benar yakin jika dia Hyukjae."_

Semua yang dikatakan Sungmin di cafe seperti CD yang tak mau berhenti di putar dalam otak Donghae. Menghantui ke mana pun kakinya melangkah.

_"Adikmu pernah dirawat intensif selama beberapa minggu karena over dosis obat penenang ilegal dan minuman beralkohol tinggi."_

Hal itu sungguh berbahaya. Orang yang tidak memiliki daya tahan tubuh tinggi sudah pasti mati jika melakukan hal sinting seperti Hyukjae. 'Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sampai nekat melakukan hal itu, baby?' Donghae sungguh tidak mengerti. Apakah itu semua karena luka yang berhasil ditinggalkan oleh Donghae? Seberapa parah rasa sakit di hati Hyukjae, sampai-sampai sang pujaan hati mengambil cara sedemikian keji untuk menghilangkannya?

Donghae berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Dalam otaknya hanya ada tiga hal, Hyukjae, Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae. Tak ada yang lain. Ia merasa jadi seorang kriminal sekarang. Andaikan dulu dirinya lebih cerdik sebelum menerima tantangan Hankyung, mungkin semua kekacauan ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Menyesal sekarang pun tak akan ada gunanya. Semuanya sudah terjadi."

Di samping kiri belakang Donghae, Sungmin berjalan sambil memasang sikap waspada, ia tak langsung pulang ketika Donghae mengakhiri pertemuan mereka, ia ingin membantu sang sahabat menemukan Hyukjae.

Di persimpangan jalan, langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat seseorang sedang berjalan gontai tepat di tengah persimpangan. Dari cara jalannya yang sempoyongan dan wajahnya yang tertunduk, Donghae dan Sungmin menyatakan orang tersebut sedang mabuk atau semacamnya.

DIN! DIN! DIIIIN!

Dari arah kanan, mereka melihat sebuah motor melaju dengan kecepatan mengerikan ke arah pemabuk tersebut. Ada semacam dorongan kuat dalam hati Donghae untuk menyelamatkan orang itu. Donghae pun berlari menerjang si penyebrang jalan, keduanya berguling beberapa kali sampai di tepi jalan. Mereka berhasil selamat, sekalipun belanjaan yang dibawa orang tersebut berceceran di jalanan. "Hey! Kau sudah bosan hidup?" teriak Donghae pada seseorang yang kini menindihnya, wajahnya tak terlihat karena terbenam di dada Donghae.

Tak ada tanggapan apapun, tak ada pergerakan apapun, Donghae jadi penasaran, ia angkat wajah orang tersebut dan… Demi apapun, Donghae terkejut bukan main. Orang itu Hyukjae, sang adik yang amat ia rindukan. Badannya tak memiliki daya, wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat.

Dengan cepat Donghae duduk lalu mendekap erat badan Hyukjae, memeriksa satu-persatu kantong jaket Hyukjae. Ia menemukan satu tablet pil putih tanpa merek dan label resmi yang sudah berkurang beberapa butir, Donghae yakin Hyukjae menelannya bersamaan dengan alkohol, bau tersebut masih bisa Donghae cium dari napas Hyukjae yang tidak teratur. "Hyukkie! Ayo bangun!" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pipi Hyukjae cukup keras supaya sang adik terbangun. Sayangnya, Hyukjae tetap diam, sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka mata.

**o0o**

_Di bawah langit sore kota Daegu, Donghae merangkul erat pinggang Hyukjae menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Keduanya berjalan santai mengikuti jalan setapak di kaki bukit. Sesekali Donghae harus mau membuka mulutnya untuk kudapan yang disuapkan Hyukjae._

_Tepat di depan padang ilalang yang berwarna keemasan karena matahari sore, keduanya menghentikan langkah, mata Hyukjae berbinar senang. "Di sini indah~"_

_Donghae menoleh pada Hyukjae yang mulai berjalan membelah padang ilalang, ia ikuti langkah sang kekasih yang kini menyapukan satu tangannya pada ilalang sambil menengadah ke langit, mengagumi jutaan warna tak rata yang menyebar di antara awan berarak dan langit. Donghae amati sejenak wajah sang kekasih yang tertimpa sebagian sinar matahari di ufuk barat. Rasanya, bukan tempat berpijak mereka saat ini yang indah, tapi Hyukjae. Donghae pun sedikit mencondongkan badan. "Memang, tapi tak bisa dibandingkan dengan keindahanmu," kata Donghae lirih, tepat di telinga kanan Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae tertegun sesaat sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ke mana saja asal Donghae tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang merona habis-habisan. Hyukjae sendiri heran bagaimana bisa dirinya selalu sukses tersipu ketika Donghae memuji—atau menggombalinya, padahal ia tidak pernah seperti itu jika dipuji orang lain._

_Hyukjae memasukan sepotong kudapan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri sambil berjalan. Caranya mengunyah sambil menahan malu terlihat amat lucu di mata Donghae. Sang kakak pun terkekeh pelan._

_Mungkin pujian Donghae memang terdengar berlebihan untuk sebagian orang, namun kenyataannya memang demikian. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi keindahan paras mempesona sang kekasih, tak ada apapun yang bisa menandingi binar indah mata Hyukjae ketika sosok menawan itu senang akan sesuatu, dan tak ada yang bisa menandingi keindahan senyum manis Hyukjae. Donghae rela melakukan apapun supaya semua itu tak hilang dari Hyukjae._

_Merasa Donghae semakin intens menatapnya, Hyukjae pun berdehem sekali kemudian membalik badan hanya untuk menyuapkan lagi sepotong kudapan pada Donghae. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini? Kau tau, aku hampir jantungan ketika melihatmu di beranda rumah bibi."_

_Hyukjae tidak melebih-lebihkan, ia benar-benar terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Donghae berdiri di depan pintu rumah sang bibi, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sambil berteriak, "Aku datang!" tanpa rasa malu. Tak ada yang tidak terkejut saat itu. Semua orang ingin memukuli Donghae karena membuat keributan kecil, tapi mereka semua—terutama Hyukjae—juga senang melihat kedatangan Donghae._

_Hyukjae pikir, selama di Daegu, dirinya tak akan pernah bisa bertemu Donghae, mengingat hubungannya dengan sang kekasih tidak semudah dulu, bahkan komunikasi mereka pun tidak intens. Hankyung benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan berbagai cara._

_Setelah kudapan di mulutnya tertelan, Donghae berhenti melangkah sambil menarik lengan Hyukjae menuju tanah yang agak tinggi dan tidak banyak ditumbuhi ilalang. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di sana. "Aku ke sini karena sangat amat teramat rindu padamu, baby~" kata Donghae sambil mencubit gemas dua pipi tembam Hyukjae._

_Sang adik berdecak kesal sambil menyumpal mulut Donghae dengan kudapan. dua minggu tak bertemu membuat Donghae lihai menggombal, apa yang akan terjadi pada Donghae jika mereka tidak bertemu selama satu bulan penuh? Apakah Donghae akan berubah jadi _playboy_ yang suka menggombali banyak orang? Awas saja jika sang kakak berani melakukan hal tersebut. Hyukjae pastikan nasib Donghae tak akan jauh beda dengan kudapan yang baru saja ia masukan ke dalam mulut dan terkunyah kasar. "Berhenti menggombal, atau aku akan mengusirmu."_

_Donghae tidak melebih-lebihkan, sungguh. Ia tidak hanya sekedar rindu pada Hyukjae. Tiap jam yang terlewat tanpa kehadiran sang kekasih, terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Namun, mau dijelaskan dengan cara apapun Hyukjae tetap tak akan bisa mengerti isi hatinya itu. Jadilah Donghae hanya mengacak surai cokelat kemerahan milik pang pujaan hati sambil tersenyum._

_"Apa _abeoji_ tau kau ke sini?"_

_Mendadak senyuman Donghae hilang. Harusnya, Donghae memberi peringatan di awal untuk tidak membahas topik lain ketika mereka berduaan, hanya hal-hal menyenangkan saja yang boleh jadi bahan perbincangan, tak ada Hankyung atau topik berat lain yang mungkin bisa memicu pertengkaran di antara mereka. Jika seperti ini, Donghae jadi teringat waktu keberangkatannya ke Taiwan, seminggu lagi._

_Donghae tak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Hyukjae mengenai kepindahannya ke Taiwan. Dirinya tak bisa jujur pada Hyukjae, Hankyung sudah memberikan peringatan tegas supaya kekacauan dalam perusahaan tak sampai di telinga siapapun, terutama Heechul dan Hyukjae. Tak boleh ada yang membebani Hyukjae ataupun Heechul._

_Sebenarnya, Hankyung juga tidak ingin membebankan masalah perusahaan pada Donghae, hal tersebut murni kesalahan yang timbul karena pikirannya yang berantakan. Hankyung sendiri yang mutlak bertanggung jawab. Namun Donghae menantang, Hankyung jadi tidak punya pilihan selain membuang Donghae ke Taiwan. Lagi pula, dengan melakukan hal itu, siapa tau Hankyung sekaligus bisa mengembalikan Donghae ke tempat yang semestinya—di sisi kedua orang tuanya, sekalipun Hankyung sendiri tidak rela melepaskan lelaki yang sudah ia sayangi seperti darah daging sendiri selama bertahun-tahun._

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Donghae pun tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya, ia tersenyum pada Hyukjae sambil mengingat apa yang ditanyakan Hyukjae sebelum ini. "Tidak, _abeoji _dan _eomma _tidak ada di rumah, mereka keluar kota untuk tiga hari."_

_Hyukjae mengangguk. Lagipula, tidak mungkin Donghae bisa sampai di Daegu jika kedua orang tuanya di rumah._

_Donghae ambil sepotong kudapan untuk disuapkan pada Hyukjae. "Cukup tentang _abeoji. _Giliranmu sekrang. Bagaimana persiapan kuliahmu? Ada masalah?"_

_Wajah Hyukjae berubah kesal. Tak ada masalah apapun sebenarnya. Semua proses administrasinya sudah beres, salah satu teman Hankyung yang bekerja di sanalah yang mempermudah segalanya untuk Hyukjae—sesuai keinginan Hankyung. Hanya saja, jika membicarakan pendidikan, dada Hyukjae rasanya sangat sesak karena tidak bisa memasuki program study impiannya. "Pulang saja jika kau datang hanya untuk membahas hal itu," kata Hyukjae disela kegiatan mengunyah kudapan._

_Sang kakak tersenyum sambil berpindah duduk di samping Hyukjae. Donghae sandarkan kepala sang adik di pundaknya. "Ada ribuan orang yang ingin berada di posisimu saat ini. Masuk program study favorit tanpa kesulitan, dan saat lulus, kau bisa langsung menjadi eksekutif muda di perusahaan. Sempurna kan? Tapi kenapa kau malah menginginkan hal lain yang lebih sederhana sekaligus merepotkan?"_

_Sang adik berdecak tak suka. "Ada hal lain yang lebih penting dan berarti daripada sebuah kedudukan." Ia cabuti ilalang di depannya tanpa ampun. "Lagipula, menjadi guru itu bukan pekerjaan yang merepotkan dan sederhana. Itu pekerjaan mulia! Kita bisa membantu banyak orang dengan mengajarkan ribuan hal positif yang kita bisa, membimbing mereka menuju impian."_

_"Lantas, kenapa kau tidak mengambil kesempatan yang _abeoji_ tawarkan untuk ber-study di Oxford? Selain bisa ber-study di kampus idamanmu, kau bisa masuk program study impianmu, dan bisa mendaftar jadi guru setelah lulus. Apa yang kurang dari pilihan itu?"_

_Mungkin, jika Hyukjae yang pergi ke Inggris, semuanya tak akan terasa seberat ini bagi Donghae, jika Hyukjae tidak merelakan impiannya dan mengalah demi kebersamaan mereka, Donghae pasti tidak akan merasa sebersalah ini pada Hyukjae—secara tak langsung, ia lah penghalang Hyukjae menuju impiannya._

_"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu..." kata Hyukjae sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Donghae. Sang kakak tertunduk sedih. Kenapa harus Hyukjae yang berkorbn untuk hubungan mereka? "Maafkan aku..."_

_Hyukjae mendongak untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada Donghae. "Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah besar, tidak ada yang salah, tidak ada yang harus meminta maaf, toh kita masih bisa bertemu kan?" kata Hyukjae sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Donghae._

_Donghae tak yakin mereka bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini, dan Donghae tak sependapat dengan Hyukjae. Di sini, dirinya lah yang salah. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae ketika sang kekasih mati-matian mempertahankan kebersamaan mereka. Namun, Donghae tak menyesali pilihannya. Bukankah setelah ini Hyukjae bisa kembali berlari menuju impiannya? Masalahnya sekarang hanya tinggal satu. Bagaimana caranya membuat Hyukjae mengerti dan membiarkannya pergi ke Taiwan? Haruskah ia menggores hati Hyukjae dulu supaya sang adik membencinya kemudian mengusirnya secara kejam?_

**o0o**

Donghae memang sangat ingin bertemu Hyukjae, tiap malam sebelum ia berangkat ke alam mimpi, dirinya selalu berdoa supaya cepat dipertemukan lagi dengan Hyukjae. Kini do'a Donghae memang sudah terkabul, tapi kenapa dirinya harus dipertemukan dengan Hyukjae dalam keadaan sekacau ini?

Dokter yang baru saja dipanggil Sungmin ke apartemen Donghae untuk memeriksa keadaan Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa sang adik hanya pingsan akibat alkohol dan obat penenang yang berlebihan. Sang dokter juga mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae depresi berat, Donghae yakin itu semua karena ulahnya lima tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata Donghae jatuh tepat di atas telapak tangan pucat Hyukjae.

_Di sebuah ruangan serba cokelat muda berpenerangan minim yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mereka huni, di atas ranjang yang sama, Donghae dan Hyukjae berbaring nyaman sambil menghadap satu sama lain. Selain selimut berwarna cokelat tua, tak ada apa-apa lagi yang terpasang di tubuh mereka. Keduanya saling mengamati keindahan masing-masing, tak ada yang berniat memejamkan mata sekalipun waktu di tempat tersebut sudah lewat pukul 12 dini hari._

_Jemari lentik Hyukjae bergerak pelan menelusuri dahi sampai hidung Donghae. 'Tampan...' Ia tak akan pernah lelah untuk mengagumi paras rupawan sang kekasih, sekalipun dalam keadaan terberantakan usai bercinta. "Tidak lelah?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada lembut._

_Donghae memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati pergerakan lembut jemari Hyukjae di wajahnya. Ia tentu saja lelah. Perjalanan dari Incheon menuju Daegu tidaklah sebentar, sekalipun Donghae bepergian menggunakan kereta tercepat. Belum lagi, mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk jalan-jalan yang berakhir di kaki bukit. Namun semua rasa lelah itu tak ada artinya bagi Donghae ketika jemari Hyukjae membelai dadanya, dan Hyukjae mengecup bibirnya sambil mengatakan bahwa Donghae punya kuasa penuh atas tubuh Hyukjae malam ini. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan imbalan yang setimpal atas pekerjaan berat yang menyiksa._

_"Kau harus istirahat..." kata Hyukjae sambil membelai pipi Donghae. Sang kakak memasang senyumnya. "Peluk aku," katanya manja._

_Hyukjae terkekeh geli melihat wajah manja Donghae, ia geser tubuhnya supaya makin menempel dengan Donghae. Ia lingkarkan lengannya di leher sang kakak sambil menyatukan kening mereka. "Sudah, sekarang tidur, '_kay_?" Donghae menggeleng. "Masih ada satu lagi."_

_Sambil menunggu lanjutan kalimat sang kekasih, ia mainkan surai Donghae._

_"Cium aku."_

_Tak cukupkah cumbuan yang mereka lakukan sebelum, sesudah dan ketika mereka bercinta beberapa saat lalu? Keduanya bahkan sudah tiga kali melakukan penyatuan, jelas bibir mereka tak hanya pernah menaut sekali._

"_Hanya sekali dan aku janji akan tidur."_

_Helaan napas kecil terdengar, Hyukjae pun mencium kening Donghae sekilas._

_Donghae mengerang tak suka ketika wajah Hyukjae sudah ada lagi di depannya. Sang kekasih tersenyum senang, ia berhasil mengerjai Donghae. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan dengan benar." Bibir Hyukjae pun mendarat pelan di bibir Donghae, ia kecup dengan lembut benda tipis yang berhasil membuat bibirnya bertambah sexy karena membengkak._

_Donghae tutup matanya untuk menikmati suasana tenang tersebut._

"Tuan muda akan berangkat ke Taiwan satu minggu lagi, itu pesan Tuan besar sebelum beliau dan nyonya pergi keluar kota."

_Demi Tuhan! Kenapa di saat seperti ini, percakapannya dengan pak Kim sebelum berangkat ke Daegu malah muncul? Sialan!_

_Tiba-tiba rahang Donghae mengeras. Hyukjae sampai menjauhkan wajahnya karena terkejut. "Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menatap bingung sang kekasih. Salah satu tangannya meraih jemari Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk digenggam._

_"Dirimu, tentu saja," jawab Donghae dengan nada tersendat lalu memalingkan wajah._

_Hyukjae meicingkan mata, ia hadapkan lagi wajah Donghae padanya. "Tidak, kau bohong. Di matamu tidak ada bayanganku," kata Hyukjae sambil membidik mata Donghae._

_Donghae memejamkan mata sambil menarik napas. "Baby..." Donghae benamkan wajah Hyukjae di dadanya. Inikah saatnya mengatakan dia akan pergi? Donghae cium puncak kepala Hyukjae satu kali. "Mulai sekarang, kau dan aku harus terbiasa hidup berjauhan. Aku tidak tau berapa banyak kesempatan yang bisa kugunakan dalam setahun untuk menemuimu di sini. Yang jelas kau herus mengingat satu hal. Aku mencintaimu dan hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa dirubah oleh apapun atau siapapun."_

_Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang berbaris di belakang, siap membuatnya jatuh dan terpuruk. "Kau mengatakannya seolah ingin pergi jauh saja." Hyukjae mencoba untuk mengabaikan firasatnya, namun ia tidak bisa. Sampai saat ini firasatnya mengenai segala sesuatu tentang Donghae selalu benar. Ia semakin cemas ketika Donghae diam saja, seolah membenarkan pernyataannya. Pelukan Hyukjae pada sang kakak ia pererat. Seolah tak memberikan ijin pada Donghae untuk pergi kemanapun. "Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kan?"_

_Donghae tersenyum pahit sambil membelai punggung halus Hyukjae. Hatinya ingin mengatakan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan kepindahannya ke Taiwan, namun bibirnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. "Incheon dan Daegu itu jauh, baby. Dan besok aku sudah harus kembali ke Incheon supaya abeoji tidak curiga." Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bukan hal itu yang ingin Donghae katakan._

_Wajah Hyukjae menjadi sendu. Ia jelas tidak rela ditinggalkan Donghae secepat ini. Hyukjae makin membenamkan lagi wajahnya dalam dada Donghae supaya air matanya tidak tumpah. "Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu..."_

_Donghae menaikan selimut sampai menutupi pundak polos Hyukjae. "Kau mau lagu apa?"_

_"Apa saja, asal bukan nyanyian yang miris."_

_Dengan sangat lembut, jemari Donghae membeli surai cokelat Hyukjae. Bibirnya mulai menggumamkan sesuatu._

"_Banyak yang bisa aku lihat hanya dari mu, Banyak yang bisa ku cintai dari mu. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat hatiku berdebar, bernapas karenamu. Ketika kau menatapku, ketika kau mencintaiku. Aku tak bisa menukarmu dengan apapun di dunia ini. Tetaplah dalam dekapanku seperti ini. Tetaplah disini, seperti ini. Dan katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, seperti ini. Tetaplah tersenyum seperti ini. Dan katakan bahwa kau bahagia seperti ini."_ (Just like now – Donghae ft Ryeowook)

_Hyukjae terisak lirih, ia tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, ia menangis dalam dekapan Donghae. Entah kenapa hatinya berteriak bahwa Donghae akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya, tak hanya sekedar pulang ke Incheon._

_"Baby..."_

_Hanya iasakan tangis yang Donghae dengar, ia pun menanamkan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala Hyukjae. "Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Dan aku membencimu," kata Hyukjae di sela isak tangisnya. Donghae hanya mamapu tersenyum dalam rasa getir. 'Kau pantas membenciku setelah ini...' Asal Donghae bisa mengembalikan apa saja yang seharusnya Hyukjae capai saat ini, Donghae tak masalah dibenci oleh Hyukjae, ia rela._

_"Aku membencimu karena kau membuatku sangat mencintaimu."_

_Air matanya pun meluncur setetes. Jemarinya ia gerakan untuk membelai rambut sang kekasih. Taukah sang adik bahwa hatinya hanya milik Hyukjae? "Sekarang tidurlah. Matamu bisa bengkak dan hitam jika kau kurang tidur karena terlalu banyak menangis."_

_Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak ingin tidur malam ini, aku ingin memandangimu sepuasku, sebelum kau kembali ke Incheon besok."_

_Dengan lembut Donghae mendongakan wajah Hyukjae, ia kecup singkat bibir sang adik, belum berniat melakukan lebih._

_"Jangan tinggalkan aku..." bisik Hyukjae parau._

_Tidak bisa, tak ada lagi kompromi dengan Hankyung, persetujuan sudah disepakati. Donghae harus pergi._

_Seolah tau apa yang sedang Donghae teriakan dalam hati, Hyukjae menangkup pipi Donghae kemudian melumat kasar bibir tipis sang kakak sampai bengkak. "Jangan tinggalkan aku," katanya di sela-sela cumbuan._

_Donghae itu lelaki berhasrat besar, ia mudah terangsang, terlebih ketika Hyukjae menawarkan diri untuk disentuh—sekalipun secara tidak langsung. Donghae layani ajakan perang bibir dari Hyukjae, ia dekap erat tubuh sang adik yang mulai merangkak di atasnya._

"_Aku tidak akan pernah 'meninggalkan' mu." Donghae menjawab dengan bisikan paling tulus untuk menutupi makna yang tersirat dalam perkataannya. Ia mungkin akan meninggalkan Hyukjae, namun akan Donghae pastikan hati Hyukjae akan ikut pergi bersamanya._

_Dengan cepat, Donghae membalik posisi mereka. Kini Hyukjae lah yang terbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungan Donghae. Ia cumbu leher jenjang Hyukjae, ia kecup, gigit dan hisap bagian pangkalnya tanpa ampun._

_Dada Hyukjae naik turun, ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Donghae padanya. Hyukjae rela memberikan apapun untuk Donghae asalkan ia bisa bersama Donghae selamanya._

_Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Donghae kembali memasukinya, memberinya rasa perih dan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan satu persatu. Ia lingkarkan lengannya pada leher Donghae seerat mungkin. Desahannya menggila, apa yang diberikan Donghae saat ini membuat Hyukjae terlena dan tidak peduli pada apapun._

_"Kau harus percaya padaku, percaya pada keputusan yang ku buat, dan percaya bahwa aku akan mencintaimu selamanya," kata Donghae disela kegiatan penyatuan mereka._

_Hyukjae pun mengangguk, tak bisa melakukan hal lain, semua kenikmatan yang diberikan Donghae, melumpuhkan sebagian dari dirinya, terutama saat Donghae menusuknya tepat di pusat. Hyukjae melenguh, ia teriakan nama Donghae sambil memohon supaya Donghae tak meninggalkannya. Tapi Donghae tak membalasnya, sang kekasih hanya diam sambil mengatur napasnya yang memburu._

_Karena lelah, kepala Hyukjae akhirnya terkulai lemas ke kiri, kelopak matanya perlahan mengatup._

_Sebelum kesadaran Hyukjae hilang, Donghae sempat mendengar bisikan kata cinta yang mengalun merdu dari bibir sang kekasih. Terdengar tulus dan penuh harap. Donghae menunduk untuk mencium ujung bibir Hyukjae. "Aku lebih dari sekedar mencintaimu, baby."_

_Setelah memastikan sang kekasih benar-benar sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi, Donghae bangkit perlahan dari ranjang dan membenarkan posisi selimut yang digunakan Hyukjae. Setelah itu, Ia pungut pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai, lalu memakainya dengan cepat. Mungkin pergi secara diam-diam adalah cara terbaik. Tak akan ada pertanyaan yang macam-macam dari Hyukjae. Dan yang jelas, ia tak perlu melihat Hyukjae menangis sambil mengemis untuk tidak ditinggalkan.  
><em>

_Setelah pakaiannya terpasang rapi, Donghae belai rambut Hyukjae sebelum menanamkan lagi sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Hyukjae. "Selamat tinggal, baby."_

_Donghae pun keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terbaring tak nyaman dalam kamar hotel itu. _

**o0o**

Sepenggal bait dari lagu berjudul 'With you' yang diperdengarkan oleh benda elektronik di atas meja menandakan bahwa sang pemilik harus berbicara pada seseorang. Terhitung sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali benda tersebut berdering tanpa peduli jarum jam dinding yang menunjuk angka satu. Tidur tak nyaman Sungmin di sofa semakin terusik. Orang sinting macam apa yang begitu ingin menghubunginya malam-malam begini? Yang jelas, bukan rekan kerja Sungmin. Dengan malas, ia raih benda berwarna putih tersebut. "Kau tau jam berapa ini?" tanya Sungmin tak bersahabat.

**"Baby, kau dimana? Maafkan aku, direktur Kang tak membiarkanku pulang lebih cepat—"**

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi, kesadarannya dengan cepat kembali. Apa maksud lelaki di seberang line memanggilnya begitu? "Kau ini siapa?" tanyanya memotong perkataan lelaki di seberang line. Serius, dia sedang tidak berkencan dengan siapapun.

**"Baby, aku tau kau marah, tapi—"**

'Lelaki sinting,' maki Sungmin dalam hati. "Kau salah sambung!"

**"Apa? Baby, ayolah~"**

"Aku tidak pernah merasa punya kekasih sepertimu. Jadi, jangan mengaku-ngaku. "

**"Aku mulai tidak suka caramu bercanda, baby. Demi Tuhan! Ini sudah jam satu dini hari. Kau dimana sekarang, Hyukkie?"**

Nama tersebut seperti pernah didengar oleh Sungmin. Jangan bilang ini bukan ponselnya? Sungmin pun menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinga, ia amati sejenak. Iphone4, itu memang ponselnya. Tapi kenapa warnanya jadi putih dan ada stiker monyet kecil lucu di pojok kiri atas?

Saat itu juga Sungmin sadar bahwa benda di tangannya milik orang lain. Hyukjae, siapa lagi yang suka monyet lucu?

Sungmin memang sedang menginap di apartemen Donghae. Ia cemas pada keadaan Hyukjae dan Donghae saat ini. Keduanya sudah seperti saudara bagi Sungmin. Lagi pula, Sungmin juga tidak ingin melewatkan penjelasan dari bibir Hyukjae mengenai seluruh kekacauan yang terjadi sekarang dan beberapa tahun lalu.

Sungmin tempelkan lagi ponsel tersebut ke telinga. "Oh, maaf. Aku yang salah mengambil ponsel. Ku kira ini milikku. Ringtone-nya sama seperti milikku."

**"Kenapa ponsel ini bisa ada padamu? Dimana Hyukkie?"**

Nada tanyanya terdengar cemas sekaligus menuntut. Sungmin yakin orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengannya adalah teman dekat Hyukjae. Donghae tak akan senang jika tau hal ini. "Aku menemukan dia mabuk di jalanan."

**"Mabuk? Dia di rumah sakit mana sekarang? Kamar nomor berapa?"**

Orang ini benar-benar berlebihan. Mabuk bukan berarti over dosis dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit kan?

Baru saja Sungmin ingin menjawab, ponsel Hyukjae tiba-tiba mati total. Dayanya habis. "Oh, shit!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal.

**o0o**

Perlahan, Hyukjae membuka mata. Semuanya hampir berwarna gelap dan kabur. Namun Hyukjae masih bisa merasakan genggaman seseorang pada tangannya, rasanya hangat dan nyaman, sama seperti saat telapak tangan Donghae menggenggam tangannya, dulu.

"Baby…"

Suara itu...

Hyukjae tak akan pernah lupa siapa pemiliknya, sekeras apapun Hyukjae mencoba. Ia tak berniat menoleh ke kanan atau kiri untuk mencari dimana sumber suara itu. Ia tak yakin sekarang ada di dunia nyata atau di alam mimpi. Biasanya, Hyukjae hanya mendengar suara Donghae di alam mimpi.

Telapak tangan itu berpindah membelai rambutnya, dan wajah yang paling ingin ia lupakan pun tergambar jelas di matanya. Tak seperti biasanya, garis-garis tegas wajah tampan itu sungguh jelas di matanya.

Hyukjae terkejut bukan main. Ini jelas bukan mimpi.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, baby," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum lega.

DEG! DEG! DEG! Untuk beberapa saat, Hyukjae benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa, bahkan ia sampai lupa bagaimana caranya memasukan oksigen ke dalam pernapasan. Cara Donghae menatapnya penuh dengan kasih, cara Donghae menggenggam tangannya erat namun nyaman, dan cara Donghae mengecup punggung tangannya pun lembut sekali. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Hal tersebut membuatnya teringat pada Kyuhyun. Hyukjae ingin mendapatkan semua itu dari Kyuhyun. Ia ingin dadanya berdegup kencang tiap kali Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata penuh kasih, tapi tidak bisa! Dadanya tak pernah berdebar sehebat ini jika bersama lelaki tersebut, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun membisikan kata cinta terlembut untuknya, Hyukjae tetap tidak bisa terlena.

Hati Hyukjae benar-benar berantakan, Ia tarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae kemudian berusaha bangkit, namun pergerakannya terhenti di tempat ketika rasa pusing yang amat dahsyat menghantam kepalanya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, baby."

Donghae berusaha meraih Hyukjae, namun tangannya ditepis secara kasar. Ia lalu terdiam, membiarkan Hyukjae memijat kepalanya yang mungkin terasa amat sakit. Tapi yang namanya manusia pasti punya sifat tidak sabaran kan? Begitu juga Donghae. "Baby..." ia coba lagi menarik perhatian Hyukjae.

"Pergi," kata Hyukjae dengan nada dingin.

Hati Donghae hancur, melihat pujaan hatinya seperti ini. "Baby..."

"Ku bilang PERGI!" teriak Hyukjae sambil turun dari ranjang.

Donghae mengikutinya. "Baby, _please_..."

"_I'm not your baby, anymore_!" setengah frustasi Hyukjae meneriakan kata-kata tersebut. Air mata sudah meluncur di kedua pipinya. "Kau yang membuat pilihan itu. Kuingatkan jika kau lupa."

_"Jika kau tak berhenti, hubungan kita berakhir!"_

Donghae memtung di tempat, ia kalah telak. Teriakan Hyukjae saat dirinya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya di Incheon, kembali terngiang. Donghae menyesal, sungguh memyesal. Seandainya dulu dirinya tak punya kepedulian tinggi terhadap perusahaan, seandainya... Oh! Bisakah 'seandainya' tidak muncul untuk saat ini? Semua itu membuat Donghae hampir gila karena menyesal. "Maafkan aku..."

"Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi! **AKU MEMBENCIMU**!"

Donghae tak mampu berbuat apapun ketik Hyukjae berlari keluar dari kamarnya, ia membeku di tempat seperti pahatan tak bernyawa. Perkataan Hyukjae tak main-main—tak pernah main-main.

**o0o**

Ketika Hyukjae berhasil keluar dari apartemen Donghae tanpa halangan, ia terpaku sejenak di depan pintu.

Sekalipun kepalanya masih pusing tujuh keliling karena pengaruh alkohol tinggi bercampur obat penenang, otaknya masih bisa menyimpulkan dengan benar di mana kakinya berpijak saat ini—gedung yang sama dimana apartemennya berada. "Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya sambil memijat pelipis. Demi Tuhan, ia hampir gila malam ini.

Hyukjae kemudian memaksa kakinya untuk berlari ke ujung lorong dan masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya dengan perasaan gusar bukan main.

Ia banting pintu apartemennya tanpa belas kasih, ia ingin berlari menuju kamar mandi dan merendam kepalanya dalam bongkahan es batu, mungkin hal tersebut bisa meringankan kepalanya. Namun, sosok yang berdiri di depannya sambil menunduk mengamati benda perak di atas telapak tangan, membuat Hyukjae mengenyahkan keinginannya. Hyukjae tau benda apa dan milik siapa itu. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa benda itu sampai di tangan Kyuhyun? Apa Donghae sudah bertemu Kyuhyun?

'Kenapa tidak kau ambil saja nyawaku tadi, Tuhan?'

Badan Hyukjae melemas, ia hampir ambruk di depan rak sepatu, seandainya Kyuhyun tak segera menangkapnya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Cukup panjang kan? Maaf kalau semakin ngawur kemana-mana TT^TT<p>

**Big thanks to: Polarise437, NicKyun, cho w lee794, alejee, tarrraaa, haehyuk86, fitri, rani gaem 1, lyndaariezz, nurul p. putri, baby Baekie, sweetyhaehyuk, ZhouHee1015, azihaehyuk, Lee Ikan, FN, narty2h0415, akuu, **any reviewer with '**Guest**' name, **21 favs, and** **12 followers.**

**Seeya! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Hyukjae tau benda apa dan milik siapa itu. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa benda itu sampai di tangan Kyuhyun? Apa Donghae sudah bertemu Kyuhyun?_

_'Kenapa tidak kau ambil saja nyawaku tadi, Tuhan?'_

_Badan Hyukjae melemas, ia hampir ambruk di depan rak sepatu, seandainya Kyuhyun tak segera menangkapnya._

* * *

><p><strong>BROKE THIS PAIN<strong>

**Warning: Typo(s), miss typo, EYD Failure, bad des.**

**Cast & Pairing: Lee Donghae (HaeHyuk) Lee Hyukjae (KyuHyuk) Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre & Rating: Angst(?), Romance** (**M**ature)**,** **Hurt/Comfort, Showbiz**

Dedicated to **Myhyukkiesmile**, **ancofishy**, **Lyndaariez**, and all of my beloved readers. Hope you enjoy this. :D

**Note: "**Talk**", '**Think**', italic = **flashback/dream

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Don't Go!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ranjang Hyukjae sambil membawa segelas air hangat. Hanya itu yang bisa ia bawakan untuk Hyukjae sebagai penghilang pusing akibat alkohol berlebih. Ia dudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, tepat di depan Hyukjae yang sedang menunduk sambil meremas selimut.<p>

"Cincin itu—"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyodorkan gelas yang ia bawa ke depan Hyukjae. Ia tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan apapun dari Hyukjae. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh. Nama yang terukir dalam cincin tersebut sudah cukup menjelaskan hubungan macam apa yang pernah dimiliki Hyukjae dan Donghae. Dan kekacauan yang terjadi malam ini pasti penyebabnya tak jauh dari Lee Donghae.

Dulu, Kyuhyun mengira bahwa mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Hyukjae adalah hal wajib dalam hubungan mereka. Ia juga sempat kesal pada Hyukjae karena merahasiakan seluruh kehidupan lampaunya Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun benar-benar bersyukur karena Hyukjae tak memberitahukan apapun padanya. Bukankah hal tersebut berarti bahwa Hyukjae tak ingin kembali pada masa lalunya?

"Minumlah ini dulu supaya pusingmu sedikit berkurang." Ia meraih tangan Hyukjae untuk menyerahkan gelas dalam genggamannya. "Jika kau ingin yang lain, katakan saja padaku, akan ku usahakan apapun untukmu."

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tau bahwa lelaki di depannya sedikit banyak sudah memahami apa yang terjadi tapi coba mengabaikannya. Jika tidak, mungkin saat ini Hyukjae sudah di berondong habis-habisan dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang cincinnya dan Donghae.

Oh Tuhan, mengapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini? Mengapa dia begitu tulus memberikan hatinya pada Hyukjae, sedangkan Hyukjae tak bisa membalasnya sama sekali?

"Maafkan aku..."

Atas dasar apa Hyukjae meminta maaf, Kyuhyun sungguh tak ingin tau, karena… 'Semuanya pasti ada hubungannya dengan Donghae kan?' Kyuhyun hapus air mata Hyukjae dengan sangat lembut. "Okay, sekarang kau harus tidur. Ini perintah sekaligus permintaan. Kau tidak punya hak apapun untuk menolak, _arrasseo_?"

Hyukjae tersenyum samar. Memang dia tak punya alasan kuat untuk menolak, kepalanya masih terasa pusing bukan main, ia benar-benar butuh tidur. Perlahan ia membaringkan diri, lalu mebenarkan posisi selimut yang di naikan Kyuhyun sampai leher.

"Selamat malam..." kata Kyuhyun lirih. Ia berniat pergi dari kamar Hyukjae namun Hyukjae meraih jemarinya. "Bisakah kau tinggal di sini, malam ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap sendu tangan Hyukjae. Sejujurnya, ia ingin menenangkan pikiran tanpa Hyukjae. Sayangnya, sorot mata Hyukjae yang dipenuhi permohonan tak bisa Kyuhyun abaikan begitu saja. Ia pun tak jadi beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku bisa," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum samar.

**o0o**

Dadanya naik turun, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal, ia juga hampir melempar ponsel Hyukjae ketika selesai memeriksa isinya—lebih tepatnya memeriksa isi gallery yang dipenuhi potret sang pujaan hati bersama lain. Beruntung bagian otak Donghae yang masih waras segera mengingatkan bahwa benda putih tersebut masih memiliki banyak kegunaan, terutama untuk menemukan sang adik.

Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba meredam emosinya, ia juga berbisik pada dirinya sendiri bahwa foto-foto tersebut tak ada artinya sama sekali jika dibandingkan dengan foto-foto dirinya bersama Hyukjae yang sampai saat ini masih ia simpan dalam folder pribadi laptopnya.

"Hyukjae bertambah manis."

Donghae menoleh pada Sungmin yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Harus Donghae akui bahwa perkataan Sungmin benar. "Maaf aku tak bisa menahannya."

Bagaimana cara Sungmin menahan Hyukjae sedangkan dirinya sibuk mencari charger ponsel di kamar Yin He.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Hyukjae butuh waktu."

Donghae pun meletakan ponsel Hyukjae yang masih menyala di atas meja. Tak sengaja Sungmin melihat isinya. Matanya tiba-tiba memicing. "Lelaki yang bersama Hyukjae itu…" Sungmin raih ponsel Hyukjae.

Donghae mencondongkan diri kepada Sungmin, tak sabar menanti kelanjutan perkataan sang sahabat.

"Pimpinan MCent. Tidak salah lagi."

"Apa?"

**o0o**

Hyukjae terbangun ketika merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari pagi menyapa kulit putihnya. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali, menajamkan indera penglihatannya. Setelah itu, Hyukjae duduk sambil memegangi kening, pusing yang menyerangnya semalam belum benar-benar hilang. Hyukjae lalu memeriksa bagian lain tempat tidurnya.

Kosong...

Kyuhyun tak ada di sana. Ketika ia memeriksa seluruh sudut apartemen pun, Hyukjae tak menemukan lelaki bersurai madu tersebut, tapi ia menemukan meja makannya sudah penuh dengan beberapa jenis makanan lengkap dengan sebuah note.

Dari Kyuhyun.

**Cukup istirahat untuk hari ini. Tak perlu ke kantor untuk melatih para _trainee_ bandel itu. Tak perlu melakukan pekerjaan berat dan tidak perlu memasak untuk sarapan pagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu. Saat aku kembali nanti, ku harap semuanya sudah kau habiskan, 'kay? ^_~**

Hyukjae tersenyum miris. Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, mengapa Kyuhyun masih sebaik ini padanya?

**o0o**

Pukul sembilan pagi, Donghae dan Yin He sampai di gedung MCent. Keduanya segera menuju ruang rapat setelah seorang resepsionis memberitahukan kedatangan mereka pada sang pimpinan, via telepon.

Di dalam ruang rapat, yang bisa Donghae kenali hanya Zhoumi dan Ryeowook—partner dalam musikal nanti. Sedangkan lima orang yang lain, Donghae tak tau sama sekali.

"Aku harap kau tak membuat keributan secepat kedatanganmu pagi ini," kata Yin He yang sedang menyamankan posisi duduknya. Atas apa yang mulutnya katakan, Yin He mendapatkan satu tatapan tak suka dari Donghae. Yin He bisa melihat melalui sorot mata tersebut bahwa Donghae semakin ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat.

Donghae tiba-tiba berdiri. Yin He dan Zhoumi serempak menolah. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yin He sambil menarik ujung kemeja putih yang digunakan Donghae. Takut jika Donghae benar-benar membuat kerusuhan.

"Toilet. Kenapa? Apa aku juga harus di awasi sampai masuk ke dalam bilik?"

Yin He hanya bisa mengelus dadanya ketika Donghae melangkah menuju pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Yin He mengalihkan pandangan pada Zhoumi, buru-buru ia berpindah tempat duduk ke samping Zhoumi. "Ini benar-benar masalah besar, direktur. Donghae sudah menemukan adiknya, tapi ia juga menemukan sebuah fakta yang membuat emosinya naik turun pagi ini."

Zhoumi mengernyitkan alis. Apa maksudnya?

"Hyukjae berkencan dengan pimpinan perusahaan ini."

Zhoumi tak terkejut sama sekali. Sejujurnya, ia sudah tau semuanya tentang Hyukjae. 'So? This is the beginning?'

**o0o**

Kyuhyun keluar dari lift sambil mengancingkan jas abu-abu yang melekat di badannya. Niatnya ingin segera menuju ruang rapat, menemui seluruh partisipan musikal yang dikabarkan sudah berkumpul seluruhnya oleh sang sekretaris. Sayangnya, niatan tersebut gagal ketika melihat seorang lelaki tampan duduk santai di sebuah sofa yang letaknya dua puluh langkah dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Lelaki tersebut kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sosok tersebut berusaha tersenyum ramah, namun yang terlihat di mata Kyuhyun malah sebuah seringai jahat tawaran perang—perang untuk memperebutkan hati Hyukjae.

"Selamat pagi, Presdir Cho."

Terdengar begitu meremehkan. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak suka cara Donghae menyapanya. "Selamat pagi, Lee Donghae. Ah! Atau ku panggil dengan sebutan kakak ipar saja, bagaimana?"

Rahang Donghae tiba-tiba mengeras. Ia tak suka kegamblangan Kyuhyun mengenai hubungannya dengan Hyukjae. "Ku rasa itu terlalu cepat. Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu kami untuk meminta Hyukjae secara formal kan?"

Hati Kyuhyun tertohok. Donghae tak salah untuk hal tersebut. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan emosi. Donghae tersenyum puas sekali. "Katakan pada Hyukjae aku menunggunya di taman. Besok sore pukul lima."

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sendiri padanya? Kau kakaknya kan?"

Donghae tersenyum miring. Ia keluarkan ponsel Hyukjae dari saku celana. "_Well_, jika kau ingin tau alasan kenapa aku tak mengatakannya langsung pada Hyukjae—" Benda elektronik putih tersebut berpindah tangan pada Kyuhyun. "—itu karena aku tak bisa menghubunginya. Anda mengerti sekarang?"

Dada Kyuhyun naik turun, ia remas kuat ponsel Hyukjae.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin menjadi adik iparku, bersikaplah yang manis. Katakan pada Hyukjae aku menunggunya di taman, besok, pukul lima sore. _Arrasseo_?"

Donghae tepuk pundak tegap Kyuhyun dua kali sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan lelaki bersurai madu tersebut dalam rasa jengkel yang amat dalam. Kyuhyun bersumpah tak akan pernah menyampaikan pesan tersebut pada Hyukjae.

**o0o**

Hyukjae sedang memasukan buah dan sayuran ke dalam kulkas ketika mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka dan tertutup lagi dengan cepat. Hanya ada satu orang yang tau berapa sandi tempat tinggalnya—Kyuhyun. Hyukjae buru-buru berlari ke depan. "Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau seharusnya istirahat, baby," kata lelaki bersurai madu itu sambil meletakan makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan barang belanjaan Hyukjae yang belum sempat dibereskan.

"Aku sudah cukup istirahat, Kyu. Dan kau—" Hyukjae membereskan barang belanjaannya di atas meja lalu membawanya ke dapur. "—kenapa ke sini jam segini?"teriak Hyukjae dari dapur. Jarak apartemen Hyukjae dan kantor Kyuhyun itu memakan seluruh waktu makan siang. Dan hari ini masih hari jumat yang artinya jam kerja di kantor Kyuhyun masih berlanjut sampai sore nanti.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan penting di kantor, jadi aku putuskan untuk pulang."

Pergerakan Hyukjae di dapur tiba-tiba terhenti, perilaku Kyuhyun mengingatkannya langsung pada perilaku Donghae. Sifat seenaknya mereka sama saja. Pernapasan Hyukjae tiba-tiba terasa sesak, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa membakar tenggorokan, menghilangkan rasa kering yang menyakitkan dalam kerongkongannya.

Alkohol.

Ya, Hyukjae butuh minuman laknat tersebut.

Ia bongkar belanjaannya dengan cepat, mencari dimana kaleng-kaleng beer yang tadi ia beli. Namun kemunculan Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba di tempat tersebut membuat Hyukjae mengabaikan kaleng-kaleng beer yang sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Dengan cepat, Hyukjae menggeleng, lalu memasukan kantong berisi kaleng beer itu ke dalam lemari penyimpanan. "Aku sudah selesai."

Apa? Yang benar saja? Bahkan meja makan Hyukjae masih penuh dengan barang-barang belanjaan. Hyukjae pasti sedang kehilangan fokusnya. Ini bukan hal pertama bagi Kyuhyun. Tiap kali Hyukjae minum, keesokan harinya pasti akan berakhir seperti ini.

Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun merasa bersalah atas hal tersebut. Dialah yang mengenalkan Hyukjae pada alkohol dan memanfaatkan hal tersebut ketika penat di kepalanya tak bisa di keluarkan. Si lelaki tampan menghela napas satu kali. Ia mendekat pada Hyukjae. Berusaha menggapai tangan Hyukjae yang memegang selai. Namun tiba-riba tangan Hyukjae mati rasa, jemarinya bergetar tak menentu, selai di tangannya sampai terjatuh begitu saja di meja.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegangi tangan Hyukjae yang bergetar—hanya tangannya saja, bagian tubuh Hyukjae yang lain tak bermasalah sedikitpun.

Buru-buru Hyukjae menggeleng."Tidak ada, aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu."

Perlahan, getaran di tangan Hyukjae pun menghilang. Hyukjae bisa merasakan lagi tangannya. Ia bisa mengontrol lagi gerak jemarinya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Kita harus memeriksakannya sekarang juga."

Hyukjae tersenyum manis sambil memegangi tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tak apa, Kyu. Sungguh. Lihatlah!" Hyukjae pun mengambil selai yang tadi ia jatuhkan, memegangnya dengan benar. "Yang tadi… mungkin hanya lelah karena membawa banyak belanjaan."

Hati Kyuhyun tak tenang sama sekali, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjae adalah efek jangka panjang ketergantungan Hyukjae terhadap alkohol, sayangnya Hyukjae mengelak dan terus meyakinkan Kyuhyun jika dirinya hanya lelah.

**o0o**

**Ku tunggu di taman kota, besok sore, pukul 5.**

Setelah mengirimkan kata-kata tersebut pada nomor ponsel Hyukjae, Donghae meletakan ponselnya di atas meja makan, lalu mengangkat cangkir berisi cokelat hangat buatan Yin He. Jangan berfikir Yin He mau membuatkan itu untuk Donghae. Tidak, itu untuk Yin He sendiri, sayangnya Yin He tidak sempat menikmati setetes pun cokelat tersebut dikrenakan Zhoumi menghubunginya. Jadilah Donghae yang akhirnya mengambil alih minuman itu.

Setelah beberapa kali meneguk cokelat dalam cangkirnya, ponsel Donghae bergetar sekali. Pop up pesan masuk dari Hyukjae muncul di layar ponselnya.

**Aku tak akan datang.**

Jelas sekali pesan tersebut bukan diketik langsung oleh Hyukjae. Sang adik bukan tipe orang yang akan memberikan balasan seperti itu untuk menolak ajakannya. Jika benar-benar menolak, Hyukjae tak akan pernah membalas pesannya. Itu watak Hyukjae.

"Oh, ternyata ponsel Hyukjae belum dikembalikan. Rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Cho? _Fine_."

Jemari besar Donghae bergerak lincah di atas layar.

**Aku memang tak mengharapkan kau yang datang menemuiku, Cho Kyuhyun.**

Donghae tersenyum puas ketika membayangkan wajah kesal Kyuhyun usai membaca pesan darinya. Membuat Kyuhyun naik pitam mungkin akan Donghae masukan ke dalam daftar hobi barunya, tak peduli nanti Hyukjae akan merasa terganggu dengan hal itu.

"Mati kau, Lee Donghae!"

Oh! Semoga Yin He tak serius melakukan hal itu ketika ia menjumpai cangkir cokelat di depan Donghae sudah kosong.

**o0o**

Step up revolution adalah film yang akan diadaptasi menjadi pertunjukan musikal oleh MCent. Bercerita tentang seorang pemuda biasa yang gemar melakukan flash mob ekstrem bersama teman-temannya demi memenangkan kontes yang diadakan oleh Youtube. Tak disangka di tengah upayanya mengumpulkan penonton, sang pemuda bertemu seorang gadis yang berusaha keras melakukan apapun untuk menemukan jiwa dalam tariannya demi bergabung dengan Wynwood, agensi khusus tari terbesar di Amerika Serikat. Sang pemuda tergugah untuk membantu. Namun, ketika mereka hendak mencapai garis finish tujuan masing-masing, cobaan datang. Kekukuhan hati keduanya goyah. Bahkan ada saat dimana salah satu pihak merasa kesal setengah mati karena merasa dikhianati. Meskipun demikian, sang pemuda tetap bisa membuat perjalanan mereka berakhir manis dengan bantuan The Mob dan orang-orang yang peduli pada mereka.

Ryeowook lah yang berperan sebagai sang gadis dalam musikal nanti, sedangkan Donghae menjadi pemeran lelakinya. Tak ada kesulitan bagi Donghae selama ia mempelajari naskah dan daftar lagu yang harus ia nyanyikan, hanya saja, Donghae mencemaskan saat dirinya harus menari salsa bersama Ryeowook nanti. Donghae tidak menyukai tarian tersebut.

"Apa tarian salsanya tidak bisa diganti dengan tarian lain? Tango misalnya?"

Yin He—satu-satunya orang yang duduk di samping Donghae dalam ruang latihan—memutar bola matanya malas. "Jika dalam film tersebut ada satu scene yang berhubungan dengan tango—pesta topeng mungkin, mungkin idemu bisa dipakai. Tapi kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana jalan cerita film yang diadaptasi itu?"

Donghae mendengus tak suka, namun tak bisa melakukan penolakan lain.

CKLEK! Pintu ruang latihan tersebut terbuka, dua orang pemuda bertubuh teramat tinggi serta berwajah terlewat datar masuk ke dalam ruangan, di susul oleh—

"Hyukkie?" Mata Donghae dan Yin He sama-sama membulat sempurna. Beruntung dua pemuda tinggi tadi tak mau ambil pusing mengenai tingkah Donghae.

Awalnya, Hyukjae tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang kembali menggila ketika melihat Donghae secara langsung. Namun semua itu bisa Hyukjae kendalikan dengan mudah. Ia membungkuk sopan di depan Donghae, bertingkah seolah-olah tak mengenal Donghae sama sekali.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Donghae dalam bahasa mandarin. Tangannya, sudah mencengkeram erat tangan Hyukjae supaya si manis tak bisa mengelak. "Ku tunggu di taman pukul lima sore."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Akan kutunggu sampai kau datang."

Hyukjae menggeram tak suka. "Tunggu saja sampai mati! Aku tak akan peduli." Ia hentakan tangan Donghae sampai lengannya terbebas.

**o0o**

Sejak pukul lima sore, hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul tanpa ampun. Hyukjae menatap cemas hujan lebat di balik kaca jendela. Kini sudah lebih dari jam 6 dan hujan belum juga berhenti. Hyukjae gigit ujung ibu jarinya dengan perasaan gusar, kembali Donghae lah yang memenuhi pikirannya. Bagaimana jika sang kakak tetap nekat menunggunya di tengah hujan lebat?

"Tidak, ridak. Dia tidak mungkin sesinting itu." Setidaknya, sang kakak akan berteduh kan?

Hyukjae mencoba mengabaikan pikiran tentang Donghae. Ia ambil sebuah majalah musik di bawah mejanya. Sayangnya, isi dari majalah tersebut tak mampu menghilangkan bayangan Donghae yang—mungkin—sedang duduk di bangku taman, menunggunya di tengah hujan lebat seperti orang bodoh.

Tepat pukul tujuh, hujan belum juga reda. Hyukjae berjalan ke sana ke mari. Perasaannya makin tak tenang. Bahkan panggilan dari Kyuhyun pun ia abaikan. Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke apartemen Donghae untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa sang kakak benar-benar tidak menunggunya di tengah hujan.

Tak lama setelah Hyukjae menekan bel, Yin He membukakan pintu. "Oh! Lee Hyukjae?" ia tersenyum ramah di hadapan Hyukjae yang terlihat gusar. "Hai. A—Apa Lee Donghae ada?" tanya Hyukjae terbata-bata, membuat Yin He menautkan alis. "Sebelum pukul lima sore tadi, dia sudah pergi. Dia berdandan sangat rapi seperti mau berkencan."

'Oh Shit!' Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Hyukjae berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menuju taman di mana Donghae menunggunya..

**o0o**

Bibirnya pucat, hidungnya merah, matanya sayu, dan badannya menggigil. Sudah tidak ada lagi bagian tubuh Donghae yang kering. Sudah terlalu lama ia duduk di tengah hujan lebat hanya demi menunggu kedatangan sang pujaan hati.

**Tolol sekali!**

Tapi toh Donghae tak peduli jika ia dikatai demikian oleh seluruh dunia. Apapun akan Donghae upayakan asal bisa mendapatkan seluruh perhatian Hyukjae, termasuk bertingkah tolol seperti ini.

"Dia akan datang, pasti."

Donghae menggeratkan jaket basah yang membalut tubuhnya. Dingin... Lama-lama tubuh tegap itu pun mencapai batasnya. Badan Donghae mati rasa total, dan ia juga tak mampu menahan kelopak matanya yang berusaha mengatup rapat. Tubuhnya pun roboh ke samping.

Tapi, sebelum kepalanya membentur lengan bangku taman, sepasang lengan hangat segera menangkapnya. Dan satu hal yang Donghae dengar sebelum kesadarannya menghilang adalah teriakan seseorang yang sedari tadi ia harapkan kehadirannya.

"Kau bodoh, Lee Donghae!"

**o0o**

_Ketika mendapat pemberitahuan dari universitas mengenai pergantian program study-nya, Hyukjae langsung mendapat firasat buruk, ia benar-benar tak merasakan kegembiraan sedikitpun, terlebih ketika tau bahwa yang mengusulkan hal itu adalah Hankyung. Seingat Hyukjae, jika keputusan ayahnya sudah bulat, tak akan ada satu hal pun yang bisa mengubah hal tersebut. Kecuali jika Hankyung diberi penawaran yang bagus._

_Penawaran?_

_Oh great!_

_Hyukjae tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Donghae mengenai perpisahan dan impian malam itu. Hyukjae yakin semua itu berhubungan langsung dengan selembar kertas yang kini ia remas kuat-kuat._

_Well, sebelumnya Hyukjae sudah merasa kesal setengah mati pada Donghae karena meninggalkannya tanpa pamit malam itu, ditambah muncul masalah seperti ini. Rasa jengkel Hyukjae pada sang kakak merangkap kekasihnya makin menggunung._

_Hyukjae putuskan untuk pulang ke Incheon saat itu juga menggunakan kereta. Ia tiba di rumah tepat pukul 9 malam. Keadaan rumah sudah sangat sepi, selain pak Kim yang membukakan pintu untuknya, tak ada lagi yang berlalu lalang di dalam rumah. Biasanya pada jam-jam itu rumahnya belum sesepi ini. Perasaan Hyukjae makin tak enak. Ia pun bergegas menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Donghae._

_Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak yang tidak terkunci. Di sana gelap sekali. Semuanya tertutup rapat. Bahkan sinar rembulan pun tak dapat masuk melalui celah tirai. Ini benar-benar aneh. Tak biasanya Donghae suka kegelapan. Ia raba dinding di samping kanannya untuk mencari saklar._

_Ketika lampu kamar Donghae berhasil menyala seluruhnya, Hyukjae bisa melihat Donghae bangkit dari sofa di depan jendela sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat._

_"Aku sudah bilang jangan ganggu aku!"_

_Hyukjae sampai beringsut takut saat mendengar teriakan Donghae._

_Sadar siapa yang dirinya bentak, mata Donghae pun membulat. Ia bergegas menghampiri Hyukjae. "Baby, maafkan aku. Ku kira kau—"_

_Sekalipun cara Donghae meminta maaf sangat lembut, hal tersebut tak mampu menutupi amarah yang meluap-luap di mata Donghae. Hyukjae mundur selangkah untuk menghindari Donghae. Ia amati penampilan Donghae, mulai dari rambutnya yang acak-acakan, kemeja yang tidak terpasang rapi, dan wajah yang terlihat amat frustasi. "Apa yang sebenernya terjadi padamu?"_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, baby?"_

_Ugh! Hyukjae paling tidak suka ketika Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan. Itu membuat perasaan Hyukjae makin tak karuan._

_"Kau tidak suka aku pulang?"_

_Buru-buru Donghae menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu, sungguh."_

_Tiba-tiba mata Hyukjae menangkap sesuatu yang membuat dadanya berdegup kencang karena takut. Hyukjae kemudian berjalan menghampiri koper besar di depan lemari pakaian yang hampir kosong, hanya tersisa kemeja putih pemberian Hyukjae saja di sana._

_"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mencengkeram ujung kemeja yang ia pakai._

_Donghae hanya diam di tempatnya sambil menunduk. Segalanya sudah tidak mungkin ditutupi lagi. Lagipula, program study Hyukjae juga sudah resmi dirubah atas upaya Hankyung._

_Mata Hyukjae kemudian melirik paspor yang ada di atas nakas. Ia mendekat supaya bisa melihat selembar tiket yang terselip dalam paspor. "Taiwan? Keberangkatan lusa?"_

_Hyukjae yakin inilah harga yang harus dibayar atas perubahan program study-nya. Air matanya menetes sebutir. "Aku tak pernah meminta itu kan?" Buru-buru Hyukjae menghapus kasar jejak air matanya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"_

_'Karena aku ingin mewujudkan impianmu.'_

_Sayangnya, seorang Lee Hyukjae tak mampu mengetahui isi hati Donghae itu._

_"Tolong batalkan keberangkatanmu. Aku akan bicara pada abeoji untuk membatalkan kepindahanku ke program—"_

_"Cukup, Lee Hyukjae! **Cukup**!"_

_Mulut Hyukjae seketika itu juga mengatup rapat, untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini ia merasa takut pada Donghae. Air mata Hyukjae makin deras mengucur dari mata indahnya._

_Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya menggunakan dua telapak tangannya. Membentak Hyukjae memang sebuah kesalahan fatal. Ia duduk di ujung ranjang sambil menunduk. "Tolong, jangan lakukan apapun lagi, Hyukjae. Tolong..."_

_Sang adik tersenyun miris. Bahkan Donghae tak memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang manis lagi. Hati Hyukjae berdenyut sakit. "Kenapa?" Ia mendekati sang kakak. tangannya ia cengkeramkan pada pundak tegap Donghae. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku, Lee Donghae!"_

_Sang kakak tak mampu lagi menghadapi Hyukjae. Ia mendongak, menatap langsung mata sang kekasih dengan sorot menyerah. "Apapun yang kau korbankan. Hubungan kita tak akan pernah berhasil, Hyukjae. **Tidak akan pernah**. Jadi, tolong berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau tak terluka karena mengorbankan hal yang berharga demi aku, demi hubungan kita!"_

_"Apa kau pikir, abeoji akan merestui kita jika kau mengorbankan segalanya? Tidak, Hyukjae! Abeoji tidak akan pernah merestui kita. Sampai kapanpun hubungan ini tak akan pernah berhasil."_

_Bibir Hyukjae bergetas hebat, kakinya tak lagi sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya, sehingga tubuh kurus itupun jatuh bersimpuh di depan Donghae. "Kau menyerah?" katanya sambil meraih tangan Donghae, namun sang kakak tak mau menerima kontak fisik macam apapun dari Hyukjae. "Bukankah kau yang dulu berjanji akan memperjuangkan segalanya untuk kita? Mengapa kau menyerah begitu cepat?"_

_"Hentikan, Hyukjae! Jangan buat keadaan bertambah sulit. Cukup jalani saja apa yang sudah dipersiapkan untukmu."_

_"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU!"_

_Donghae bangkit, mengambil langkah meninggalkan Hyukjae. Ia tak akan sanggup mempertahankan pendirian jika terus melihat Hyukjae memohon lebih dalam lagi._

_"Jangan pergi, **pengecut**!"_

_Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Donghae memejamkan mata. Umpatan tersebut rasanya sangat pantas ia terima._

_"Berhenti!"_

_Hyukjae coba menyusul langkah Donghae, ia raih lengan sang kakak, namun lengan kekar itu dengan cepat menepis jemari lentik Hyukjae._

_"Ku mohon, jangan pergi!"_

_Berulang kali Hyukjae memohon, namun Donghae tetap tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Semakin jauh, pergerakan kakinya semakin mantap._

"_Jika kau tidak berhenti, hubungan kita berakhir!"_

_Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Dia sempat tegang, tapi hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan maju, meninggalkan sang kekasih yang kini duduk terjatuh di atas lantai yang dingin._

_"_Kajima! Jebal… kajima…,_" pinta Hyukjae dengan perasaan putus asa. Tangisannya semakin kencang ketika bayangan sang kekasih tak lagi terjangkau oleh mata indahnya._

**o0o**

Perlahan, tangan besar tersebut merayap menuju kening yang tertutupi benda lembab dan dingin. Matanya perlahan membuka. Ia ambil handuk di keningnya, kemudian bangkit dengan perlahan. Ia amati piyama abu-abu bermotif bulan bintang yang kini ia pakai.

Milik siapa?

Donghae ingat-ingat lagi kejadian apa yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Jeritan panik Hyukjae pun kembali berdengung di telinganya.

'Ini tempat tinggal Hyukjae kah?'

Buru-buru Donghae keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan Hyukjae. Ia pun menemukan Hyukjae tertidur miring di sofa panjang.

Donghae dekati sosok ringkih tersebut, lalu meletakan tangannya di pipi Hyukjae. Suhu tubuh sang pujaan hati cukup tinggi. Donghae panik seketika.

"Jangan pergi…" Hyukjae mengigau.

Donghae tak begitu memikirkan apa yang sedang Hyukjae mimpikan saat ini. Yang Donghae pikirkan saat ini adalah memindahkan Hyukjae ke kamar. Ia angkat tubuh Hyukjae dengan hati-hati, lalu membawanya ke kamar.

Belum sempat Hyukjae terbaring sempurna di atas ranjang, Donghae merasakan bisepnya di cengkeram kuat oleh Hyukjae. "Jangan pergi..."

Lagi? Donghae mengerutkan kening. "Jangan pergi ke Taiwan. Ku mohon..."

Taiwan? Apa Hyukjae memimpikan hari itu? Hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk untuk menolak Hyukjae mentah-mentah?

"Jangan pergi..."

"Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana, Hyukkie," kata Donghae sambil membelai surai cokelat Hyukjae.

Sang adik mengeratkan cengkeramannya. "Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi..." Dalam tidurnya, Hyukjae meneteskan air mata. Donghae menghapus kristal bening tersebut sebelum mendekap erat Hyukjae. "Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, tidak akan."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Bang Kyu~(pil) maap ya~<p>

Buat yang enggak log in, mianhae soalnya gak bisa bales review lagi… T^T Buat yg log in, Min Gi balasnya lewat PM ya?

**Big thanks to: Fitri, Haehyuk86, Lee ikan, reiasia95, polarise437, love HaeHyuk, Rigletz, FN, cho w lee 794, akuu, azihaehyuk, tarrraaaa, NovaVishy, Depi HaeHyuk, Lee Haerieun, rani gaem 1, Zhouhee1015, nurul p putri, Bluerissing, dirakyu, 25 favs and 15 followers.**

Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan. Maaf atas semua dramatisasi yang gagal(?) dan sampai juma :D *hug & kiss*


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previous chapter:_**

_"Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana, Hyukkie," kata Donghae sambil membelai surai cokelat Hyukjae._

_Sang adik mengeratkan cengkeramannya. "Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi..." Dalam tidurnya, Hyukjae meneteskan air mata. Donghae menghapus kristal bening tersebut sebelum mendekap erat Hyukjae. "Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, tidak akan."_

* * *

><p><strong>BROKE THIS PAIN<strong>

**Warning: Typo(s), miss typo, EYD Failure, bad des.**

**Cast & Pairing: Lee Donghae (HaeHyuk) Lee Hyukjae (KyuHyuk) Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre & Rating: Angst(?), Romance** (**M**ature)**,** **Hurt/Comfort, Showbiz**

Dedicated to **Myhyukkiesmile**, **ancofishy**, **Lyndaariez**, and all of my beloved readers. Hope you enjoy this. :D

**Note: "**Talk**", '**Think**', italic = **flashback/dream

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Mistakes (Partie 1)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hankyung berangkat menuju rumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar dari calon mertuanya bahwa Heechul berada di sana. Hankyung berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju paviliun ibu dan anak usai menanyakan keberadaan calon istrinya pada seorang resepsionis.<em>

_Apa Heechul hamil?_

_Tidak mungkin. Hankyung belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan calon istrinya tersebut. Ia lelaki kolot dan berprinsip tegas, tidak mudah tergoda dengan kepuasan duniawi yang bersifat sesaat._

_Tapi jika bukan karena dihamili Hankyung, lantas apa yang Heechul lakukan di paviliun tersebut? Apakah Heechul dihamili orang lain?_

_Oh! Hankyung bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Heechul—jika hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi._

_Tapi… hal itu juga rasanya mustahil. Heechul berada dalam pengawasan ketatnya selama dua puluh empat jam non stop. Tak ada yang berani menyentuh Heechul sekalipun pergaulan model internasional tersebut terbilang bebas._

_Tak terasa Hankyung sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Pemikiran-pemikiran aneh pun semakin bermunculan saat melihat sang tunangan berdiri kaku di depan ruangan berdinding kaca dan berisi seorang bayi sedang tertidur lelap dalam inkubator. "Apa yang terjadi, Chullie?"_

_Sang tunangan menoleh, menatap sang pujaan hati dengan matanya yang sembab sehabis menangis. "Xian Hua mengalami kecelakaan."_

_"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi?" Hankyung hapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi halus calon istrinya dengan sangat lembut._

_"Mobil Xian Hua di sabotase. Remnya blong. Sopir pribadinya tidak mampu mengendalikan laju mobil yang sudah terlanjur kencang tersebut sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan di sebuah tikungan."_

_"Oh Tuhan…" Hankyung mengusap kasar wajahnya sambil mengutuk siapa saja pelaku tindak kriminal tersebut. Tak perlu bertanya siapa pelakunya kepada siapa pun, karena ia sudah bisa menebak siapa saja orang-orang kejam yang mampu melakukan hal nekat dan keji semacam itu untuk menyingkirkan Xian Hua dan calon bayinya, hanya demi sebuah kekuasaan. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Xian Hua sekarang?"_

_"Kata Zhoumi, buruk. Xian Hua kehilangan banyak darah. Mereka bahkan nyaris kehilangan calon bayi mereka seandainya tim medis tak segera melakukan operasi."_

_Xian Hua beruntung, sungguh beruntung, karena masih bisa selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut terlebih sampai mempertahankan calon bayi dalam kandungannya._

_"Tunggu dulu!" Seperti sadar akan satu hal, Hankyung pun menatap lekat sang tunangan lalu berpindah pada bayi mungil yang masih berkulit merah di balik kaca. "Jangan bilang bayi itu—"_

_"Li Dong Hai, itu nama yang diberikan Zhoumi pada putranya," kata Heechul sambil menatap lembut sang bayi. Hal tersebut tiba-tiba membuat Hankyung merasa tak tenang, "Lalu, dimana Zhoumi sekarang?"_

_"Dia kembali ke Taiwan setelah menyerahkan bayinya padaku." Heechul hadapkan dirinya pada Hankyung, ia raih tangan sang tunangan untuk digenggam erat. "Dia berpesan, tak masalah jika anaknya tidak tau siapa ayah kandung dan ibu yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini, tak masalah jika dirinya tidak kau izinkan bertemu dengannya, dan tak masalah jika nanti kau memberikan namamu padanya untuk selamanya. Yang terpenting, kita cukup menyayangi dia seperti kita menyayangi darah daging sendiri."_

_"Apa dia sudah tidak waras?!" Hankyung melotot tak suka. Zhoumi sama saja dengan membuang anaknya kan? Dan poin paling sinting nya di sini adalah: bagaimana Zhoumi bisa menyerahkan anaknya pada Hankyung dan Heechul yang hubungannya masih sebatas pertunangan?_

_Oke, mungkin keluarga dan calon mertuanya bisa mengerti situasi gila ini, pandangan relasi bisnis Hankyung tentang hal ini juga pasti bisa di atasi dengan mudah. Tapi bagaimana dengan mulut para media yang tidak bisa diam saja ketika mendengar seorang model internasional seperti Heechul tiba-tiba tertangkap kamera sedang bersamanya sambil menimang seorang bayi lelaki?_

_Para pesaing Heechul pasti tak akan segan-segan menggunakan hal ini untuk menghancurkan sang tunangan. Karier Heechul bisa hancur seketika_

_ Hankyung tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Kalaupun Hankyung benar-benar dipaksa untuk membuat Heechul berhenti berkarier di dunia hiburan, bukan cara sekejam itu yang akan Hankyung pilih untuk sang pujaan hati._

_"Kehidupan anak itu akan jauh lebih berat jika tetap berada di sisi kedua orang tuanya, Hannie."_

_"Itu konsekuensi yang harus Zhoumi terima karena nekat menghianati istrinya dengan cara menikahi Xian Hua secara diam-diam." Hankyung silangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada apapun._

_"Tapi anak itu tak mengerti apapun, Hannie… satu huruf pun dia tidak tau. Tak adakah belas kasih untuk dia?"_

_Sesungguhnya, Hankyung bukanlah lelaki keras kepala yang tidak memiliki hati nurani. Dirinya adalah sosok yang penuh kasih dan penyayang, hanya saja… dalam masalah ini Hankyung tidak mau berurusan dengan keluarga Zhoumi dan istri tuanya yang hampir seluruhnya berotak sinting. Neraka berpindah ke rumahnya pun bukan hal yang mustahil jika dirinya sampai membuat masalah dengan mereka. Hankyung tak mau hal tersebut terjadi, terlebih jika sampai Heechul ikut terlibat._

_"Beri dia kehidupan, Hannie… Demi aku…."_

_Apapun pasti akan Hankyung upayakan jika Heechul yang meminta. Masalahnya hanya ada satu untuk saat ini, permintaan sang kekasih tak lain adalah permohonan secara tak langsung untuk pergi ke neraka. Bagaimana mungkin Hankyung sanggup mengabulkan? "Aku tidak mau!"_

_"Kau menyayangi ku kan?"_

_Hankyung tak peduli pada rengekan Heechul. Justru karena rasa sayangnya yang menggunung pada Heechul lah ia tidak mau menurut. Hankyung berpaling dan mengambil dua langkah untuk pergi dari hadapan Heechul, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendengar suara badan sang kekasih jatuh di lantai. Hankyung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Heechul sudah berlutut tanpa harga diri._

_Hankyung menggeram setengah frustrasi dan kesal. Ia terjebak dalam sorot mata penuh harap sang kekasih. Hankyung tak suka keadaan ini. Ujungnya pasti ia tak mampu lagi menolak keinginan sang tunangan. Hankyung pun menghela napas. "Baiklah." Sang kekasih tersenyum senang. Heechul menghambur ke dalam pelukan Hankyung. "Tapi kau harus keluar dari dunia hiburan."_

_DEG! Keluar dari dunia hiburan sama artinya dengan membuang jauh-jauh seluruh hasil kerja keras—sumber materi, penggemar, dan popularitas— yang setengah mati Heechul perjuangkan selama bertahun-tahun, meninggalkan kehidupan glamour nya yang bebas._

_Tapi…_

_Jika memang hal tersebut adalah harga yang harus ia bayar supaya satu nyawa bisa merasakan pahit dan manisnya kehidupan di dunia ini, Heechul akan mencoba berlapang dada, dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangisi karier yang sudah ia bangun hingga ke puncak. Heechul eratkan pelukannya pada sang tunangan sambil mengangguk. Tak membiarkan Hankyung melihat air matanya yang terurai._

**o0o**

Seharusnya, Kyuhyun tak pergi ke apartemen Hyukjae ketika mencemaskan sang kekasih yang tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya, lalu menemukan Hyukjae terlelap dalam dekapan lelaki yang saat ini sudah resmi Kyuhyun jadikan rival kelas berat—tak peduli bahwa lelaki itu berstatus sebagai kakak Hyukjae.

Dan seharusnya, Kyuhyun bisa menyeret Donghae keluar dari apartemen Hyukjae saat itu juga—Kyuhyun kekasih Hyukjae kan? Ia punya hak penuh untuk marah-marah ketika melihat kekasihnya berada dalam dekapan lelaki lain—apalagi lelaki tersebut adalah Donghae, lelaki yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai cinta lama Hyukjae.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun meluapkan kemurkaan nya ketika mengetahui badan Hyukjae terserang demam? Keadaan Hyukjae bisa jauh lebih parah jika dirinya nekat menantang Donghae berduel untuk memperebutkan Hyukjae. Lagipula, Hyukjae sendiri tidak berkehendak untuk melepaskan diri dari Donghae ketika Kyuhyun berusaha selembut mungkin melepaskan jemari Hyukjae yang memerangkap bicep Donghae.

Apa Kyuhyun kecewa pada Hyukjae?

Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun memang kecewa pada Hyukjae.

"Sepenting itukah dia bagimu, Lee Hyukjae?"

Mengingat Donghae dan Hyukjae membuat dadanya bergejolak tak menyenangkan. Kyuhyun teguk dengan cepat anggur dalam gelas yang ia pegang. Rasa kesalnya pun makin menggunung ketika efek dari alkohol yang ia teguk tak mampu meredam gejolak dalam dadanya. "Tambahkan lagi!"

"Tapi anda sudah minum sebanyak lima botol, tuan," kata seorang bartender di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ku bilang tambah lagi!"

Bartender tersebut bergidik ngeri. Buru-buru ia mengambil sebotol _fortified wine_ dari rak di belakangnya. Lebih baik menurut kan, daripada membangkang dan berakhir babak belur karena mendapat bogem mentah dari pelanggan.

Ketika gelasnya kembali terisi, Kyuhyun kembali menghabiskan minuman tersebut dalam satu tegukan cepat.

"Hey! Beri aku _red wine_, _wine_, _wine_~" kata seseorang yang baru saja duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Keadaannya tak lebih baik dari pada Kyuhyun alias mabuk berat.

Dia Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin sedang mendongak untuk menyambut datangnya cairan terakhir dalam gelas yang ia balik di atas. Di mata Kyuhyun, sosok di sampingnya itu —terlihat seperti—Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun buru-buru meraih dagu Sungmin, hingga mata sayu itu menatap heran Kyuhyun.

"_Be mine and forget him_."

Sungmin tertawa geli di ambang kesadarannya. "Dasar sinting," gumam nya sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun. Satu detik kemudian, tangan Kyuhyun beralih pada tangan Sungmin, unruk beberapa saat mata sayu mereka berada dalam satu garis lurus tanpa kedipan. Sungmin merasa tak asing dengan wajah lelaki di depannya. Sayang sebelum Sungmin sempat berfikir tentang sesuatu, bibir Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengunci rapat bibirnya. Konsentrasinya buyar. Sungmin kesulitan bernapas. Ia tak siap dengan cumbuan Kyuhyun yang brutal dan tanpa aba-aba, terlebih kesadarannya sedang di ambang batas.

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin mendekat padanya, siapa tau lelaki sinting di depannya menyerah dan berhenti. Namun semakin keras usaha Sungmin untuk melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, semakin membara pula semangat Kyuhyun untuk melahap bibir Sungmin, bahkan tanpa ragu Kyuhyun juga memeluk mesra pinggang Sungmin.

Ada perasaan nyaman yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Sungmin. Cumbuan lelaki di depannya memang penuh dengan tuntutan, namun tak ada permainan kasar sama sekali, sentuhan jemari panjang tersebut pada tubuhnya penuh dengan kelembutan. Dan harus Sungmin akui bahwa di detik itu juga dirinya terbuai.

"I—" Sungmin akhirnya melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun, kali ini Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menginterupsi cumbuan Kyuhyun padanya. "—_want you_." Efek alkohol yang Sungmin konsumsi berpadu dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengerikan. Sungmin tak mampu menopang berat badannya, saking terlena nya dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Beruntung lelaki di depannya masih sigap dan mampu menopang tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh dari kursi tinggi.

"_Me too_, Hyukkie."

Sosok manis dalam dekapan Kyuhyun tak peduli nama siapa yang disuarakan lelaki tampan tapi sinting itu, yang Sungmin inginkan malam ini hanya memenuhi hasrat yang tiba-tiba membuncah dalam dirinya. "_Call me whatever you want_," bisiknya sambil meremas helaian sewarna madu milik Kyuhyun. Tak peduli pada waktu yang semakin menginjak tengah malam, dan juga tak peduli pada lensa kamera yang menyorot tajam pada aksi intim mereka.

**o0o**

Hyukjae tau betul rasa hangat dan nyaman yang kini ia rasakan bersumber dari mana. Sekalipun matanya masih terpejam, Hyukjae juga tau dimana kepalanya berbaring nyaman saat ini—dada bidang lelaki yang setengah mati ingin ia hapus dari kehidupannya.

Sejujurnya, Hyukjae tidak ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari seluruh rasa nyaman yang ia rindukan tersebut. Tapi... "Ini gila!" Benar-benar gila jika boleh ditambahkan. Dirinya sekarang sudah memiliki Kyuhyun kan? Lelaki bersurai madu itu tak pantas Hyukjae perlakukan seperti ini, mengingat betapa baiknya Kyuhyun padanya.

Hyukjae buru-buru membuka matanya dan melepaskan lengan Donghae yang merangkul erat pinggangnya. Hyukjae harus secepatnya mencari kesibukan supaya tak terlarut lagi dengan suasana menyebalkan seperti tadi. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, Hyukjae pun bangkit dari dada Donghae.

**o0o**

Bukan wangi _strawberry_ khas tubuh Hyukjae yang Kyuhyun hirup ketika kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit kembali. Sepasang lengan yang memerangkap leher Kyuhyun pun terasa asing. Kyuhyun singkirkan lengan putih mulus yang melingkari lehernya dengan perlahan, kemudian bangun. Kepalanya terasa pening, pandangannya berkunang-kunang, rasanya sangat berat, dan semua rasa sakit di kepalanya bertambah dua kali lipat ketika menyadari bagaimana keadaannya—NAKED. Sama seperti keadaan sosok manis di sampingnya yang baru saja membuka mata. Tak ada apapun yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka kecuali sehelai selimut putih.

Kyuhyun melotot kaget. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sungmin pun memeriksa keadaannya lalu ikut melotot, ia buru-buru bangkit sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Pusing di kepalanya tidak sebanding dengan rasa kagetnya. "Katakan bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa semalam."

Seandainya bisa, Kyuhyun dengan senang hati akan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi semalam Kyuhyun mabuk berat, dia tak ingat apapun selain bercinta dengan—

"Oh Tuhan! Mungkinkah..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil menelan ludah. Mungkinkah bukan Hyukjae yang bercinta dengannya semalam?

**o0o**

Setelah selesai membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Donghae, Hyukjae duduk santai di kursi meja makan, memeriksa ponsel yang ia abaikan semalaman, sekaligus menunggu sang kakak bangun.

Ada banyak notifikasi panggilan masuk. Hyukjae tak perlu memeriksanya satu persatu karena ia yakin hanya satu orang saja yang begitu gemar melakukan hal tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi?

Hyukjae pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Dua kali mencoba, barulah ia tersambung dengan Kyuhyun.

**"Halo, Hyukkie."**

Hyukjae mengernyit. Ada yang aneh dengan suara Kyuhyun, terdengar sangat serak dan gugup, persis seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah tengah mendua. Tapi Hyukjae tak mau berfikir yang macam-macam tentang Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya bukan tipikal lelaki hidung belang sekalipun di luar sana banyak yang tergila-gila padanya. "Baru bangun?"

**"Ti... Ah, maksudku iya, aku baru bangun."**

Hyukjae memasang baik-baik telinganya, dari sambungan telepon mereka, ia bisa mendengarkan deru mobil dan beberapa kali bunyi klakson. Kyuhyun jelas sedang tidak berkata jujur. Dan hanya ada satu alasan mengapa kekasihnya sudah berada di jalanan pada minggu pagi seperti ini. "Kau mabuk semalam?"

Hyukjae butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai Kyuhyun mau bersuara lagi. **"Sejujurnya... iya..."**

Hyukjae menjauhkan ponsel nya dengan perasaan bersalah. Dimana Hyukjae semalam ketika Kyuhyun menghubunginya berulang-ulang? Apa yang ia lakukan semalam ketika sang kekasih sedang membutuhkan dirinya?

Apa masih pantas dirinya untuk Kyuhyun?

**"Hyukkie."**

Hyukjae dekatkan lagi ponsel nya sambil menata perasaan. "Ne?"

**"Apa demam mu sudah turun?"**

Mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna. Jika Kyuhyun tau dirinya semalam demam, maka Kyuhyun juga pasti tau dirinya tidur seranjang dengan Donghae.

"Kyu… aku… aku… tak melakukan apapun, sungguh."

Dari seberang line terdengar kekehan Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kekecewaan. Hyukjae meremas lututnya dengan perasaan was-was.

**"Aku tau. Tidak apa, Hyukkie. Aku percaya padamu."**

"Kyu…" Hyukjae gigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Dalam keadaan seperti ini saja Kyuhyun tak memarahinya? Mengapa Kyuhyun sampai seperti ini padanya? Apa Kyuhyun tidak ingin membunuhnya jika kemarin sang kekasih benar-benar melihatnya tidur dalam dekapan Donghae? "Marahlah jika kau ingin memarahi ku, Kyu. Jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku."

Kyuhyun memang kecewa pada Hyukjae semalam, tapi yang ingin ia habisi bukanlah Hyukjae, melainkan Donghae. Huh! Kenapa mencintai seseorang rasanya sangat sulit? **"Aku hampir sampai di rumah, nanti ku hubungi lagi, _ne_?" **

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun masih jauh dari rumah. Dirinya hanya tidak ingin membicarakan masalah semalam dengan sang kekasih lebih lama lagi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kontrol. Dan karena mengira Kyuhyun benar-benar hampir sampai di rumah, Hyukjae pun mengiyakan perkataan Kyuhyun dengan berat hati.

Setelah itu, sambungan keduanya terputus. Hyukjae letakkan ponsel nya di meja makan, bersamaan dengan masuknya sang kakak ke dapur.

Keduanya sama-sama diam di tempat untuk beberapa saat. Segala sesuatu yang Hyukjae pikirkan tentang Kyuhyun langsung menghilang dengan sangat mudah. Oh Tuhan! Bahkan Donghae hanya menatapnya, tak melakukan hal lain. Mengapa Kyuhyun begitu mudah menghilang dari pikirannya?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae memecah keheningan dengan suara serak. Ia mendekat pada Hyukjae yang masih betah diam. Tangannya menyentuh kening Hyukjae. Sudah tidak sepanas kemarin, justru badan Donghae lah yang masih panas tidak wajar. Donghae tersenyum manis sekali hingga membuat Hyukjae ingin mati saja saat melihatnya.

Hyukjae membenci senyuman itu! Tiap kali melihat dan mengingatnya selalu saja berhasil membuat dada Hyukjae berdebar tak menentu. Dan yang lebih Hyukjae benci adalah fakta bahwa senyuman itu tak akan pernah bisa Hyukjae miliki secara utuh. Tidak akan pernah bisa, karena mereka terikat dalam satu silsilah keluarga yang sama.

Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan! Hyukjae tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini. Tak boleh ada lagi hati yang terluka. Semuanya harus di akhiri. Sekarang juga!

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, kemarin."

Hyukjae berdiri dari kursi untuk mengambil sebuah gelas kosong dan satu tablet obat flu di dalam kotak obat. Hyukjae benci Donghae—Hyukjae benci seluruh sifat nekat Donghae beserta pesonanya. "Harusnya, kemarin kau tak melakukan hal sinting itu. Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang kemarin?"

Maka Donghae tak akan berada di apartemen Hyukjae untuk memporak-porandakan hati Hyukjae yang sudah hancur berantakan. _Right_?

"Tapi kau datang kan?" balas Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hyukjae menarik napas sambil memejamkan matanya. Belum berniat kembali ke meja makan sekalipun ia sudah mendapatkan apa saja yang ia cari. "Aku hanya ingin semuanya berakhir. Maka dari itu aku datang." Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, Hyukjae meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Mungkinkah hatinya tak ingin semuanya berakhir? Namun jika demikian, hatinya akan terus merasakan rasa nyeri yang sulit dihancurkan, apalagi dihilangkan.

"Apapun yang telah terjadi di antara kita, tidak akan pernah berakhir, Lee Hyukjae."

Mungkin, namun jelas bukan kisah percintaan mereka yang tidak bisa diakhiri—karena nyatanya Donghae sudah memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan cara pergi ke Taiwan.

"Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal."

Apa? Bagaimana bisa Donghae mengatakan hal tersebut begitu lancar? Apakah ia tak ingat apa saja yang pernah ia lakukan lima tahun yang lalu terhadap Hyukjae? Bahkan Donghae sama sekali tidak berniat mencari Hyukjae ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Hyukjae menghilang. Ia tetap pergi ke bandara tanpa repot mencari Hyukjae sekalipun hanya untuk berpamitan.

Dan sekarang?

Dengan mudahnya Donghae meminta Hyukjae untuk memulai semuanya dari awal?

Donghae berengsek! Hyukjae meragukan kewarasan otak Donghae.

Hyukjae menghadapkan dirinya pada Donghae, ia ingin melontarkan seluruh caci maki, umpatan serta kutukan terburuk pada Donghae. Sayangnya, ketika mata sayu—yang dulu Hyukjae gilai setengah mati—tersebut menatapnya dengan sorot memohon tanpa harga diri, Hyukjae tak mampu melakukan apapun. Hyukjae seolah melihat dirinya lima tahun yang lalu sedang mengiba untuk tidak ditinggalkan oleh Donghae. Dadanya terasa sakit seperti ditikam. Apakah rasa sakit ini juga dirasakan Donghae ketika melihatnya mengiba, lima tahun yang lalu?

Namun tak ada air mata malam itu di mata Donghae. Kemungkinan Donghae tak merasakan apa yang Hyukjae rasakan saat ini. Tapi—

"Dan sekeras apapun kita mencoba, hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berhasil."

—apa yang Donghae rasakan malam itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada apa yang dirasakan Hyukjae ketika bibirnya mengatup rapat usai mengulang kalimat yang pernah Donghae lontarkan padanya.

Mengapa kehidupan begitu kejam kepada mereka? Di saat yang lain bebas berbagi kasih, mengapa mereka harus ditakdirkan jatuh dalam perasaan dan hasrat terlarang yang melibatkan ikatan persaudaraan? Tidakkah takdir terlalu kejam untuk mereka?

Hyukjae paksa kakinya melangkah dan kembali duduk di kursi meja makan. Sebisa mungkin ia tersenyum, sekalipun rasa sakit dalam dadanya kembali menggila. Ia sodorkan satu gelas air putih beserta obat flu pada Donghae. "Minum itu setelah sarapan."

Sebenci apapun Hyukjae pada Donghae, lelaki tampan tersebut tetaplah saudaranya kan? Hatinya tak akan sanggup melihat Donghae sekarat, sekalipun bibirnya mampu mengucapkan mantra kematian untuk Donghae.

**o0o**

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan mencuci piring, Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk manis menyaksikan berita pagi di televisi dengan wajah bosan. Hyukjae jadi teringat ayahnya. Sekalipun beritanya tergolong tidak penting dan membosankan, mereka tak akan memindah channel nya. "Ini pakaianmu. Cepat ganti dan pulanglah," kata Hyukjae sambil menyodorkan pakaian Donghae yang sudah Hyukjae cuci dan keringkan semalam.

Sang kakak melotot tak percaya pada Hyukjae. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan begitu tidak sopan, terlebih oleh Hyukjae. "Aku masih sakit, badanku masih demam. Bagaimana mungkin kau setega itu padaku?"

Lebih tega mana dengan perlakuannya pada Hyukjae lima tahun yang lalu?

Hyukjae memutar matanya malas. Ia jatuhkan pakaian Donghae yang sudah kering dan terlipat rapi di atas pangkuan Donghae. "Apartemen mu hanya berjarak seratus meter dari sini. Demam mu tak akan bertambah parah sekalipun kau berjalan pulang hanya menggunakan boxer."

Sejak kapan sang adik memiliki mulut seperti itu? Oh! Donghae hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Hyukjae adalah anak kesayangan Heechul. Tentu saja mulut mereka sama tajamnya. Tapi dulu—sebelum ia pergi ke Taiwan—mulut Hyukjae tak sesadis ini. Kepergiannya benar-benar membuat Hyukjae berubah. Dan apa benar apartemennya berada satu gedung dengan Hyukjae?

Sepertinya Donghae harus lebih sering lagi menempatkan dirinya dalam keadaan yang berbahaya saja supaya bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak berkah-berkah seperti semalam dan pagi ini.

"Oke, aku akan pergi," kata Donghae sambil mengambil pakaiannya dari pangkuan.

Tapi rasanya… Hyukjae tak yakin Donghae benar-benar akan pergi, apalagi tanpa syarat.

"Tapi setelah kau menjawab tiga pertanyaanku."

Benar bukan dugaan Hyukjae?

Hyukjae mengedikkan bahu, ia ambil remote di atas meja kemudian mengganti berita membosankan yang sempat ditonton Donghae. "Silahkan," ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

"Siapa yang mengajari mu menjadi seorang pemabuk dan pemakai obat-obatan?"

"Itu hanya obat penenang."

"Tapi itu ilegal, dosisnya melebihi standar. Apa lagi jika kau meminumnya tanpa aturan. Kau bisa mati, Lee Hyukjae!"

Asalkan seluruh rasa sakit di hatinya bisa hilang, Hyukjae rela mati, sungguh, ia serius.

Orang yang tidak pernah merasakan sakit hati semacam Hyukjae mungkin akan mengatai Hyukjae tolol bin sinting, tapi toh Hyukjae tidak akan peduli, ia maklumi orang-orang yang tidak bisa mengerti seberapa pedih rasa sakit di hatinya.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Tak mau terlarut lebih lama lagi dengan pikirannya. "Pertanyaan kedua."

"Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama," kata Donghae sinis, membuat sang adik menghela napas pasrah. "Tak ada satu orang pun yang mengajari ku seperti itu. Aku hanya bereksperimen dengan diriku sendiri."

Apa? Eksperimen? Hyukjae benar-benar sudah sinting!

Donghae menggeram tak suka. "Kau sudah gila, Lee Hyukjae!"

Dan yang membuat Hyukjae segila itu hanyalah Donghae, tidak ada yang lain. Tak sadar kah sang kakak? "Pertanyaan kedua," kata Hyukjae kembali acuh tak acuh.

Donghae menata emosinya. Tak mau marah-marah sekarang. "Kenapa kau memilih berkencan dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Dia orang yang baik," jawab Hyukjae seadanya. "Dan kau pikir dia pantas mendapatkan mu?"

Memang tidak pantas. Hyukjae akui itu. Kyuhyun lebih dari pantas mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dari pada Hyukjae. "Pertanyaan terakhir." Hyukjae tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan tak penting Donghae tadi kan?

"_Do you still loving me_?"

DEG! Hyukjae lupa caranya bernapas. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti usai lari marathon. Hatinya tanpa rasa malu berteriak "Iya!" Tapi otak Hyukjae menjamin bahwa hal itu tak akan terucap oleh bibir Hyukjae. Tidak akan pernah!

Hyukjae sudah membuat keputusan untuk memilih Kyuhyun. Cukup sudah ia menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"_I'm still loving you_, Lee Hyukjae." Donghae raih tangan Hyukjae secara perlahan untuk digenggam.

Cukup! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Jangan biarkan Donghae kembali memporak-porandakan hati hancurnya. Hyukjae benci pernyataan cinta yang mengalun dari bibir Donghae. Itu miris dan menyakitkan. Hyukjae berdiri sambil menunjuk pintu. "Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga!"

Donghae pun ikut berdiri. Menantang tatapan tajam Hyukjae. "Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa jawabanmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan pergi."

Hyukjae pergi dari hadapan Donghae dengan perasaan gusar bukan main. Ia banting daun pintu nya tanpa belas kasih. Sang kakak hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah setelah gagal meraih tangan sang adik supaya tetap tinggal. Donghae harus berlapang dada memberikan waktu berfikir lagi untuk Hyukjae.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Tolong jangan pada sebel sama para chara yang Min Gi bikin nista di sini ya :'(<strong> This is just fan fiction, no more. Everything in here's pure my wild imagination, unrelated to their (casts) real life.<strong>

Min Gi minta maaf lagi soalnya gak bisa bales review buat yang enggak log in… TT^TT

Karena FF ini emang duduk perkaranya gak cuman satu, jadi emang masih agak lama endingnya. Belum lagi kalo saya kena penyakit males ngetik. Min Gi minta dukungannya aja ya semoga bisa nyelesein FF ini dan FF Min Gi yang lainnya. J

**Last but not least, Big thanks to: **reiasia95, rani gaem 1, haehyuk86, fcukchyeah, akuu, Guest1, lee ikan, yhajewell, love haehyuk, Fitri, Bluerissing, Zhouhee1015, natureHole, nurul p putri, azihaehyuk, Depi haehyuk, isroie106, tarrraaaaa, lyndaariezz, NovaPolariself, cho w lee 794, Polarise437, DeclaJewELF, Guest2, Lee Haerieun, **28 favs **and** 17 followers.**

Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan. Maaf atas semua dramatisasi yang gagal(?) dan sampai jumpa :D *hug & kiss*


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previous chapter:**_

_"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan pergi."_

_Hyukjae pergi dari hadapan Donghae dengan perasaan gusar bukan main. Ia banting daun pintu nya tanpa belas kasih. Sang kakak hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah setelah gagal meraih tangan sang adik supaya tetap tinggal. Donghae harus berlapang dada memberikan waktu berfikir lagi untuk Hyukjae._

* * *

><p><strong>BROKE THIS PAIN<strong>

**Warning: BL/Slash (But... GS for Heechul & Henry/Xian Hua), Typo(s), miss typo, EYD Failure, bad des.**

**Cast & Pairing: Lee Donghae (HaeHyuk) Lee Hyukjae (KyuHyuk) Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre & Rating: Angst(?), Romance** (**M**ature)**,** **Hurt/Comfort, Showbiz**

Dedicated to **Myhyukkiesmile**, **ancofishy**, **Lyndaariez**, and all of my beloved reader. Hope you all enjoy this. ^_^

**Note: "**Talk**", '**Think**', italic = **flashback/dream

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Mistakes (Partie 2)<strong>

Belum ada satu menit sejak Hyukjae menutup pintu apartemennya untuk pergi dari hadapan Donghae namun batin Donghae sudah dipenuhi dengan perasaan cemas. Bayangan Hyukjae yang sedang memasukan beberapa butir obat penenang ke dalam mulut, meneguk alkohol, dan berjalan gontai tak tentu arah di persimpangan berulang kali muncul di kepala Donghae. Ia takut sang adik akan melakukan kegilaan yang sama seperti malam itu.

"Tidak! Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Donghae mengganti piama Hyukjae dengan pakaiannya. Ia harus mengikuti kemana Hyukjae pergi, supaya ia bisa mencegah—seandainya—Hyukjae melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang merugikan diri sendiri.

Mengabaikan demam yang menyerangnya, Donghae nekat keluar apartemen Hyukjae sambil berdoa semoga sang adik belum pergi terlalu jauh. Tapi—

"Lee Donghae!"

Bukan waktu yang tepat.

—Donghae memutar bola mata malas. Mengapa di saat seperti ini ia harus mendengar suara menyebalkan Yin He?

Donghae tak berniat menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkah cepatnya, namun panggilan berikutnya mengubah seluruh keputusan Donghae.

"Berhenti, Lee Donghae!"

Bukan suara cempreng khas sang manager yang menerobos masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya, melainkan suara lembut seorang wanita yang hampir satu minggu tidak ia temui. Xian Hua.

Donghae pun berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik tanpa rasa ragu untuk melihat Xian Hua berlari mendekat.

Wajah Xian Hua terlihat begitu lega. Ia raih wajah Donghae dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Syukurlah kau tidak—" Kata-katanya terputus, Xian Hua mengerutkan alis ketika merasakan suhu badan Donghae di atas normal. "Kau demam? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Donghae?" tanya Xian Hua dengan wajah panik, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sambil menurunkan tangan Xian Hua dari pipinya. "Apa yang bibi lakukan di sini? Dan kapan bibi sampai di Korea?"

Xian Hua berdecak kesal. Kesabarannya habis seketika. "Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Aku bertanya kenapa bisa badanmu jadi demam begini?"

Donghae bisa melihat seluruh amarah di mata sipit yang berkaca-kaca tersebut. Donghae tidak mengerti mengapa Xian Hua bersikap demikian, hal tersebut berlebihan untuk seorang Xian Hua yang hanya berstatus sebagai tetangga dan partner kerja, bagi Donghae. Meskipun demikian, Donghae tidak punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk tidak menjawab Xian Hua karena wanita tersebut sudah banyak berjasa untuknya. "Tadi malam aku kehujanan. Hanya itu saja, bibi. Jangan cemas, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang."

"Hei Lee Donghae," Yin He tiba-tiba menyela sebelum Xian Hua sempat membuka lagi bibirnya yang terkatup. "Aku melihatmu keluar dari apartemen ini." Yin He kemudian menunjuk pintu apartemen Hyukjae. Mau tak mau Donghae dan Xian Hua sama-sama menoleh ke pintu, keduanya sama-sama terkejut—meskipun alasan keterkejutan mereka berbeda. "Bukankah kau bilang cincinmu masuk ke sini? Kau sudah mengambil cincin itu? Apartemen ini milik siapa?"

"Itu—"

**o0o**

_Tak ada satu orang tuapun yang tega melihat anaknya menderita. Hal tersebut juga berlaku untuk Hankyung. Sekalipun raut wajahnya terlihat keras dan angkuh, jauh di dasar hatinya Hankyung merupakan pribadi yang penuh dengan sifat belas kasih. Ia ikut menangis dalam hati ketika melihat Hyukjae membenamkan wajahnya di lutut dalam kamar Donghae. Hankyung sangat menyayangi Hyukjae. Hankyung hanya tidak ingin melihat Hyukjae seperti ini—jatuh dalam lubang yang sama seperti Xian Hua karena mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya dicintai. Hankyung berdiri tepat dihadapan Hyukjae__, ia ingin merengkuh tubuh kecil sang anak, namun tangannya hanya bisa ia simpan di samping tubuh, tidak bisa digerakan barang sedikitpun__.__ "Kau lihat sendiri kan?" ia palingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah supaya hatinya tidak akan bertambah sakit ketika melihat wajah tersiksa Hyukjae. "Dia bahkan tidak mau menoleh padamu saat pergi. Dia tidak peduli padamu."_

_Hyukjae sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan ap__apun atau siapapun. Hyukjae tekan kuat-kuat kedua telapak tangannya di telinga. _

_"Dia tidak mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae."_

_Namun sekeras apapun Hyukjae mencoba, kata-kata Hankyung tetap bisa masuk ke dalam telinga lalu menghujam jantungnya._

_"Lee Donghae, __**kakakmu**__, tidak mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae!"_

_Menyakitkan._

"_CUKUP!" Hyukjae tak tahan lagi. Ia angkat wajah basah dan mata hampir bengkaknya hingga bertatapan langsung dengan sang ayah. "Hentikan _abeoji_, kumohon..." ia pegangi dadanya kuat-kuat. Rasa sakit di dalamnya semakin menjadi-jadi.__ Tak cukupkah hanya Donghae yang merobek-robek hatinya malam ini? Mengapa Hankyung ikut menuangkan air garam di atas sobekan hatinya?_

_Melihat keadaan Hyukjae yang amat me__milukan__, Hankyung jadi tak tega untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia hanya bisa diam saat Hyukjae berlari meninggalkannya dalam kamar Donghae yang hening. Demi Tuhan! Hankyung hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Hyukjae, itu saja. Meskipun ia tak sadar jika cara yang ia ambil __tidak tepat dan__ malah membuat semua pihak menderita._

o0o

Karena mencintai Donghae, Hyukjae terjatuh sangat dalam dan hatinya terluka. Mencintai Donghae, sang kakak, adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Hyukjae perbuat. Namun, Hyukjae tidak memungkiri jika kesalahan tersebut juga merupakan hal terindah yang pernah ia miliki selama napasnya berhembus.

'Cukup! Keluar!'

Hyukjae mengaduk teh melati di depannya dengan napas memburu. Ia ingin melupakan Donghae, ia ingin mengusir Donghae dari dalam pikirannya. Kali ini harus bisa. Tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tak bisa Hyukkie. Kau tidak akan berhasil."

Hyukjae mendekatkan cangkir pada bibirnya dengan mata memicing lurus ke depan. Sedikit tidak suka dengan ucapan sosok manis yang sedang menikmati semangkuk cereal tepat di hadapannya. "Katakan, mengapa demikian."

Kim Junsu—teman bicara Hyukjae saat ini sekaligus sahabat baik Hyukjae sejak kecil—menatap Hyukjae sambil mengunyah cereal, sendok yang ia pegang mengacung tepat di depan hidung Hyukjae. "Karena kau masih mencintainya."

Senyuman miring penuh cemooh Hyukjae tunjukkan untuk sang sahabat setelah ia meletakan kembali cangkirnya. "Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku membencinya."

Giliran Junsu yang kini tersenyum miring penuh cemooh pada Hyukjae. "Jika kau membencinya, saat ini kau tidak akan berada di depanku dengan hati bimbang dan pikiran kacau begitu, Lee Hyukjae."

**Skak mat!**

Hyukjae tidak bisa membalas. Ia terdiam dengan perasaan kesal bukan main. Bukan kepada Junsu, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae harus mengakui bahwa perkataan sang sahabat tidak ada salahnya. Jika Hyukjae memang membenci ataupun tidak lagi memiliki perasaan untuk Donghae, seharusnya ia bertahan di apartemen dan menghadapi Donghae tanpa rasa bimbang maupun takut. Harusnya Hyukjae tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya seusai mendengar pengakuan Donghae tentang perasaannya, bukan malah mencoba untuk mengusir Donghae dan pergi begitu saja dari apartemennya sendiri.

"Bukan hanya itu saja alasan kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkan apapun tentang Lee Donghae dari pikiranmu."

Hyukjae menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja, ia menunduk dan menutupi telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Hyukjae tidak ingin mendengarkan perkataan Junsu lebih banyak lagi. Hal tersebut hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin bimbang dan kacau. Tujuan Hyukjae datang kepada Junsu adalah untuk menenangkan pikiran, bukan malah di sidang habis-habisan seperti ini.

"Dia kakakmu. Kalian terikat dalam satu ikatan yang sulit untuk dilepaskan—"

"Persetan dengan persaudaraan!" Hyukjae sudah tidak tahan, secepatnya ia berdiri dari tempat duduk. Hyukjae bisa gila jika terus mendengarkan Junsu merinci satu-persatu fakta mengapa dirinya tidak bisa mengusir sang kakak dari dalam hati dan pikirannya. Sekalipun Hyukjae memang masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Donghae, Hyukjae tidak akan memupuk perasaan tersebut supaya subur kembali. Hyukjae akan coba menghancurkannya sekali lagi. Ia pasti bisa. Hyukjae tidak mau jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak boleh menambah dosanya lagi dengan memelihara perasaannya pada sang kakak. "Aku pasti bisa melupakannya."

TBC

* * *

><p>TBC dulu ya, waktu saya benar2 sedikit. Tapi saya akan ttp berusaha ngeluangin buat nyelesaiin ff saya. Buat sementara saya akan fokus d ff ini, yang lain saya pending dulu. Mohon maaf sebesar2nya. *bow* maaf juga klo ceritanya tambah ngawur kemana2 TTnTT serius ini masih panjang. Last, maaf belum bisa bales review satu-satu... *nangis gelundungan*<p>

**Thanks to: **ren, Polarise437, Lstories, lyndaariezz, Aikawa Hikari, , akuu, tarrrraaaaa, anon, Lee Haerieun, Bluerissing, DeclaJewELF, FN, Fitri, reiasia95, baby baekkie, nurul p putri, haehyuk86, Zhouhee1015, azihaehyuk, NovaPolariself, lee ikan, cho w lee 794, isroie106, yhajewell, 1, semua yang udah nge-fav and follow.

Makasih banyak buat kalian semua. Love U ALL :*


End file.
